CORAJE Y SACRIFICIO
by Tavata
Summary: Coraje y sacrificio son las virtudes de un verdadero Prime; pero, ¿y si ya no hay ningún Prime?
1. Chapter 1

_**KYRIE ELEISON**_

Señor, ten piedad

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Vera essentia eleyson. Kyrie, luminis fons rerumque conditor, eleyson. Kyrie, qui nos tuæ imaginis signasti specie, eleyson. Christe, Dei forma humana particeps, eleyson. Christe, lux oriens per quem sunt omnia, eleyson. Christe, qui perfecta es sapientia, eleyson. Kyrie, spiritus vivifice, vitæ vis, eleyson. Kyrie, utriqusque vapor in quo cuncta, eleyson. Kyrie, expurgator scelerum et largitor gratitæ; quæsumus propter nostras offensas noli nos relinquere, O consolator dolentis animæ, eleyson_

Señor, Rey y Padre no engendrado, Verdadera Esencia de Dios, ten piedad de nosotros. Señor, fuente de luz y Creador de todas las cosas, ten piedad de nosotros. Señor, Tú que nos has marcado con el sello de Tu imagen, ten piedad de nosotros. Cristo, Verdadero Dios y Verdadero Hombre, ten piedad de nosotros. Cristo, Sol Naciente, a través de quien son todas las cosas, ten piedad de nosotros. Cristo, Perfección de la Sabiduría, ten piedad de nosotros. Señor, Espíritu vivificador y poder de vida, ten piedad de nosotros. Señor, Aliento del Padre y el Hijo, en Quien son todas las cosas, ten piedad de nosotros. Señor, Purificador del pecado y Limosnero de la Gracia, te rogamos no nos abandones a causa de nuestras ofensas, Consolador del alma dolorida, ten piedad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fue como si hubiera pasado mucho, pero mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había encendido los ópticos; ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? No lo sabía con exactitud en ese momento, en ese preciso instante todo era confusión ¿dónde se encontraba? ¿dónde estaban los demás? ¿dónde estaba Megatron y sus decepticons? ¿dónde estaban sus compañeros y amigos?

El sonido de los disparos lo hizo centrar su atención en lo que pasaba muy cerca de él.

¡Maldición, como odio a los pretenders!- gruñó una voz muy cerca de sus pies.

¿Pretenders? Se acomodó sobre su codo para poder ver mejor.

No se había equivocado, parapetándose detrás de su pie había una figura pequeña, un humano que no dejaba de disparar lo mejor que podía contra un grupo numeroso que amenazaba con acercarse más y más a los pies del coloso.

¡Maldición, no ahora no!- gruño una vez más el humano, al parecer el rifle que tenía en las manos se había quedado sin parque.

Detrás del humano un perro no dejaba de ladrar.

Muy bien, esto fue todo- dijo el humano quien usaba una chamarra militar camuflajeada con capucha- sino se te ocurre un milagro- le dijo al perro que continuaba ladrando- esto se acabó.

Por primera vez desde que esa pesadilla había comenzado se había quedado sin parque, por primera ves el rifle M96 Expeditionary le había quedado mal.

En ese momento el milagro que inconscientemente había pedido se hizo presente, de un rápido movimiento un certero disparo hecho con un arma de gran calibre barrió con los pretenders que se habían acercado peligrosamente hasta la estructura metálica en la cual se parapetaba, el humano solo había tenido tiempo de jalar al perro antes de que el infierno se hiciera presente, sin poder evitarlo cerró los ojos y al momento de abrirlos de nuevo no podía creer lo que veía.

La estructura metálica había resultado ser uno de esos despreciables mechas que tanto aborrecía; pero, contrario a los decepticons éste había sacado su arma para defenderle.

¿Quién demonios eres?- preguntó soltando al perro.

El mecha esperaba escuchar un "gracias" pero en lugar de eso lo recibían con una maldición. El perro se acercó más a la estructura metálica para oler al mecha desconocido.

En ese momento el humano se bajó la capucha y para el asombro del mecha era una humana no un humano.

Te hice una pregunta- rugió la humana- ¿quién demonios eres?

Mi nombre es Optimus Prime- contestó el mecha.

Mentira- rugió la humana- Optimus Prime está muerto ¡TAN MUERTO COMO TODOS ESOS MALDITOS AUTOBOTS!

El gran mecha no podía creerlo, era momento de tener respuestas a todas las preguntas que venían en cascada a su procesador y al parecer esa humana las tenía...

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

_**LET ME FALL**_

_______________________________________________________________________________

Let me fall  
If I fall  
There's no reason  
To miss this one chance  
This perfect moment  
Just let me fall

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Muertos?- preguntó Prime.

Extraña forma de ser recibido, ¿Cómo que todos estaban muertos? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Si fueras inteligente hubieras permanecido muerto como todos los demás- dijo la humana levantando su rifle- en estos días es lo que más le conviene a cualquiera.

Espera- dijo Optimus tomándola entre sus dedos.

¡Bájame grandísima pila de chatarra! ¡Bájame o te arrepentirás grandísimo #&€%!- gritaba golpeando la mano del mecha- ¡Kaiser!

En su desesperación había llamado al perro, éste solamente levantó la cabeza mientras movía tontamente la cola para acto seguido continuar oliendo el pie de Optimus.

La humana estaba a la altura del rostro de Optimus, parecía que ese mecha había recibido una paliza por las heridas que tenía por todo el casco.

Quiero respuestas- dijo el autobot en un tono muy calmado- así que contestarás y dejarás de maldecir y usar ese vocabulario tan florido ¿Entendido?

¿Y si no? ¿Me dejarás caer?- preguntó ella considerando la altura a la que se encontraba.

De ninguna manera- contestó Prime- no soy un decepticon.

Supongo que no tengo otra opción- dijo ella- bien, ¿por dónde quieres que empiece?

Por el inicio- invitó Optimus.

...........................................................................................................................................

"Todo empezó hace diez años...

... Hace diez años se perdió la guerra, una guerra que ni siquiera empezamos nosotros, una guerra que los autobots trajeron consigo, una guerra que simplemente no tenían oportunidad de ganar...

... Valientes, cierto, eran valientes... pero sin un líder ¿cómo imaginaron que iban a ganar?...

... Cuando todo estaba preparado para el golpe definitivo, cuando todas las esperanzas estaban puestas en ellos para derrotar a los decepticons, fallaron, o mejor dicho, él falló... Optimus Prime nunca se presentó, toda la armada tanto autobot como humanos no podían creer que su líder les hubiera abandonado... en su inocencia le dieron por muerto...

... Esa noche la guerra se perdió, los autobots cayeron ya fuera en ese momento o después en la cacería de brujas que iniciaron los decepticons..."

..............................................................................................................................................

Optimus Prime no podía creer lo que la humana decía, ¿él había abandonado a sus amigos? ¡Era imposible!

Eso no fue todo- continuó la humana- los decepticons, Lord Soundwave para ser exactos, creó a los "pretenders" robots que parecen humanos, ellos han dado caza a cientos de inocentes.

¿Qué pasó con los autobots? ¿Todos murieron?- preguntó Optimus sin dar crédito a las palabras de esa chica.

Todos, ya fueran uno por uno o en grupo, no hay más autobots- dijo ella sin mostrar el más mínimo sentimiento de pena- Ahora lo único que existe es el control total del Imperio Decepticon, se han repartido el control de la Tierra entre los Cuatro Lords y el Maestro.

¿Cuatro Lords?- repitió Optimus, ese no parecía el mundo que él conoció sino una nueva versión de Cybertron.

Tenía que tocarme un mecha retardado- dijo entre dientes la chica- sí, cuatro Lords, Lord Devastator, Lord Starscream, Lord Soundwave, Lord Megatron.

¿Y el Maestro?- Optimus temía la respuesta.

El Caído- dijo ella en un susurro como si temiera que de entre las sombras saliera el aludido.

Es imposible- Optimus encendió al máximo los ópticos.

De la sorpresa, el líder autobot abrió la mano soltando a la humana, ésta dio un grito de terror al ya sentir que se rompía todos los huesos contra el piso, afortunadamente Optimus la atrapó antes de que se hiciera daño.

¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, grandísimo idiota!- rugió la humana.

Debemos detenerles- dijo Optimus poniéndose de pie.

Ahora la humana se abrazó al pulgar de Prime, estaba todavía a una altura mucho más alta que al principio.

¿Estás loco? ¿Qué se supone que harás tú contra el Maestro?- decía desesperada.

El perro comenzó a trotar al lado del pie de Optimus.

Solamente dar unos cuantos pasos los sistemas de equilibrio del poderoso mecha fallaron haciendo que cayera sobre una rodilla, la humana gritó una vez más.

¡Cómo vas a detenerlo si ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie!- dijo molesta- ¡Bájame ahora mismo!

Optimus la bajó, el perro se levantó en dos patas para olfatear a la humana.

Basta Kaiser, basta- dijo alejando al perro de su rostro- Hablabas en serio- dijo de pronto girándose hacia Optimus- ¿era en serio eso de detener al Caído?

Optimus asintió.

Supongo que el mundo necesita a Optimus Prime- dijo la chica- tal vez por algo te encontré, ¿puedes transformarte?

Al momento en lugar del mecha un camión Peterbilt se hizo presente.

Bien, tiene estilo- tuvo que reconocer la humana- supongo que puede funcionar, ahora, mientras puedas ocultar tu firma a los pretenders supongo que tenemos una oportunidad de lograrlo.

¿Me llevarás a dónde se encuentra el Caído?- preguntó el trailer abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

¿Con el Maestro?- la humana soltó una risa burlona- no, claro que no, primero, estás en el territorio norte controlado por Lord Devastator, así que estás muy pero muy lejos de donde se encuentra el Maestro; segundo, iremos primero con los militares, ellos sabrán que hacer además de que tengo que reportar el resultado de mi misión.

La puerta del trailer estaba a punto de cerrarse.

¡Espera!- dijo la chica de pronto- ¡Kaiser, arriba!

De un salto el perro se subió.

Listo ahora en marcha- dijo la humana cerrando ella misma la puerta.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**_HEAVEN CAN WAIT_**

_______________________________________________________

Heaven can wait  
And a band of angels wrapped up in my heart  
Will take me through the lonely night  
Through the cold of the day  
And I know  
I know  
Heaven can wait

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Para qué el perro?- preguntó Optimus en modo alterno.

Kaiser viajaba asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla abierta del trailer dejando que su lengua jugara con la corriente de aire.

Para detectar a los pretenders- dijo la humana revisando por n-ésima vez su rifle atascado.

Nunca había escuchado de los "pretenders" antes- continuó Prime.

Te dije que llegaron después de la caída de los autobots- la chica acarició el lomo del perro- los pretenders parecen humanos, actuan como humanos... pero son máquinas desalmadas. Los pretenders apestan a diesel pero los últimos modelos han logrado ocultarlo con mácabra perfección; pero, para el olfato de un perro no pueden negar que no son humanos, los perros pueden detectarlos y nos alertan.

¿Y por qué te rodearon tantos cuando nos encontramos?- preguntó el trailer al momento.

Lo dices como si fuera una torpe- se molestó la humana- me rodearon porque el reporte que les dieron a los militares y que yo debía investigar era una trampa, eso y que el maldito rifle me hizo una jugarreta.

Maldices demasiado para ser una dama- interrumpió Optimus.

La chica soltó una carcajada burlona.

¿Yo una dama? ¡Como se nota que eres un modelo viejo, anciano!- molestó sacudiendo la cabeza- ¿Una dama? Ja, una dama no hubiera sobrevivido a todo lo que yo me he enfrentado...

..............................................................................

¿Territorio del norte?- preguntó Optimus alejándose del camino para entrar por un sendero de terracería marcado entre los pinos del bosque aledaño.

Cánada realmente; pero, para ese retardado decepticon es "el Territorio del norte"- dijo la chica- a la derecha, sí, por aquí.

¿Cómo es que no han podido contra Devastator?- preguntó Optimus evitando un tronco que bloqueaba el paso.

Dígamos que no se nos ha presentado la oportunidad- dijo la chica mientras Kaiser se recostaba en el asiento- los militares han estado trabajando pero los pretenders cada vez son más y más y... nosotros cada vez somos menos.

Esto no debió pasar, esto no debería estar pasando- dijo inconscientemente Optimus Prime en voz alta.

La humana se sonrió.

Tal vez por algo te encontré, tal vez finalmente todo esto acabe- dijo mirando por la ventanilla- quién sabe, tal vez por algo pasan las cosas...

...................................................................................

Optimus Prime se detuvo frente a una especie de bunker militar.

Solamente detener el motor un grupo de hombres armados le apuntó.

Tranquilos, soy yo- dijo la chica saliendo de la cabina del trailer.

Jane, pensamos que habías caído- dijo un joven con la misma chaqueta militar.

Yo también lo pensé- dijo ella saludando militarmente- el rifle se atascó en el peor momento.

¿Es quién creo que es?- preguntó otro de los militares.

Caballeros- dijo Jane- Optimus Prime.

Los humanos miraban al líder autobot como si fuera un fantasma.

¿Dónde está McArthur?- preguntó Jane mientras los demás seguían observando a Optimus.

En la Sala de Juntas- contestó el primer militar.

Bien, vamos Kaiser- dijo Jane tomando su rifle, su mochila y a su perro.

..............................................................

Señor, los pretenders aun mejorado sus estrategias- informaba Jane- señor, encontré a un autobot... encontré a Optimus Prime.

El mayor McArthur era el militar encargado de la resistencia contra Lord Devastator en el territorio norte. El militar había estado presente desde el inicio de esa pesadilla.

Señor, tal vez con ese autobot la balanza por fin este de nuestro lado- dijo Jane- ha llegado el momento de enfrentarnos abiertamente contra el lord decepticon.

¿Qué harán cincuenta hombres y un autobot contra Devastatator, Jane?- dijo el mayor.

La chica bajó la cabeza, cierto, con un número tan limitado solamente acertarían a ser presa fácil.

Lo lamento, señor- dijo la chica.

Vamos Jane, no pongas esa cara- dijo en tono amable el militar- lo mejor será esperar.

Ya hemos esperado demasiado... señor- dijo ella dando un saludo militar.

Era mejor salir de ahí.

.......................................................................

No sé nada de como reparar autobots- dijo un militar de unos cuarenta años- pero soy muy bueno en la mecánica así que espero sea como reparar un trailer común y corriente.

Optimus no había dicho nada desde el momento en que Jane se retiro al interior del bunker.

¿Es muy callado, cierto?- preguntó Jane llegando con su perro Kaiser.

Estaba terminando de repararlo- dijo el militar.

Lo sé Coster, lo sé- dijo la chica.

Necesito una pieza de refacción, te lo encargo Jane- dijo Coster saliendo del garage.

Un incomodo silencio se hizo de pronto.

Los militares creen que es mala idea lanzarnos contra Devastator- dijo Jane tomando una esponja y limpiando un poco la puerta del conductor-... dicen que es mejor esperar...

Optimus no contestó.

Jane dejó la esponja.

Bueno, yo... nos vemos luego- dijo cuando Coster regresó- vamos Kaiser, vamos a buscar algo de comer...

.............................................................................

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, Jane estaba sentada en un tronco caído de un viejo roble, a sus pies estaba Kaiser mordisqueando un hueso.

Me gustaría que todo esto fuera sólo un mal sueño- se dijo mientras bebía un poco de café de su cantimplora.

No eres la única- dijeron a su espalda.

Para ser un modelo viejo eres bastante sigiloso- dijo la chica- ¿mejor?

Funcional- contestó Optimus- ¿tan fuerte se ha vuelto Devastator?

Nosotros que nos hemos convertido en unos cobardes- dijo Jane guardando la cantimplora- sí Lennox o Epps estuvieran con nosotros ya hubieramos hecho que Devastator pagara.

Optimus estaba a punto de preguntar algo cuando una terrible sacudida se hizo presente, al momento Kaiser comenzó a ladrar como loco.

Pretenders- dijo la chica tomando su rifle- veamos si lo repararon bien.

Antes de que Optimus pudiera detenerla, Jane y Kaiser ya se habían alejado lo suficiente de él.

...............................................................

No se había equivocado, pretenders, tantos como nunca antes habían atacado se habían adueñado del bunker, los militares al ver que la causa estaba perdida recurrieron a volar el lugar.

Cuando Jane llegó seguida de Optimus los pretenders habían sido eliminados, lamentablemente el costo había sido demasiado alto.

De los humanos rebeldes no habían quedado nada.

Optimus no podía creer lo que sus ópticos le mostraban, no quedaba nada.

Jane se dejó caer de rodillas, Kairser comenzó a olfatear por todas partes intentando encontrar algún sobreviviente sin tener éxito.

Lo lamento mucho- dijo de pronto Optimus.

Jane se puso de pie de nuevo sin rebelar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese terrible momento.

Ya es tiempo de hacer que esos decepticons reciban su merecido- dijo la chica llamando a Kaiser- Optimus Prime, te llevaré con Devastator.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

**_TABI NO TOCHUU_**

**ON A JOURNEY**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

_Tada hitori _

_mayoi komu tabi no naka de_

_kokoro dake samayotte tachitsukushita_

_demo ima wa tooku made_

_arukidaseru_

_sou kimi to kono michi he _

_deatte kara_

All alone,

on a journey, I lost my way;

as I stood still, my heart alone wander

But now I can walk again,

as far as I need to;

yes, ever since I met you

on this road.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Será peligroso.

- Conozco los riesgos.

- Será díficil.

- Nadie dijo que sería sencillo.

..............................................................................

Territorio Norte, lord decepticon a cargo: Devastator.

La mañana aun no despuntaba cuando la primera detonación se dejó sentir haciendo que los animales del bosque canadiense corrieran en busca de refugio.

Después vino el gruñido del ente extraterrestre.

Distracción, eso era lo que necesitaban, una distracción para poder lograr tener una leve ventaja en contra del lord Decepticon.

Desde el momento en que Devastator había tomado control del norte por la fuerza, los seis mechas que lo formaban, los constructicons no se separaban a menos que fuera sumamente importante.

Para lograr mantener el "control" de su territorio ante el "Maestro" habían pedido a Soundwave un gran contingente de pretenders.

Como primer movimiento era necesario encargarse de los pretenders, esa era la distracción.

..................................................................................

Jane giró solamente una vez para ver que los pretenders le siguieran, los mechas habían cambiado de apariencia, ahora no eran los robots que se infiltraban en cualquier parte gracias a su grotesca apariencia humana, ahora, detrás de ella corrían a gran velocidad un gran grupo de pretenders, todos mostrando sus esqueletos de metal, cargando sus armas integradas a sus metálicos cuerpos listos para exterminar a esa humana que había tenido la osadía de despertar el sueño del lord decepticon del norte.

Vamos, vamos, corran, pilas de chatarra- se decía Jane para darse valor a si misma- corran, corran...

...................................................................................

Los constructicons habían sacrificado el pensamiento racional a la fuerza bruta al momento de decidir permanecer como Devastator. Esa mañana una carga explosiva se activo muy cerca de la estructura metálica en construcción a la mitad de la nada en ese bosque canadiense.

Al momento los pretenders se movilizaron en persecución de la humana responsable.

Un error muy grave.

....................................................................................

Solo ver que un grupo importante de pretenders se alejaban, Optimus Prime decidió que había llegado el momento de terminar con esa pesadilla.

Al momento el Peterbilt se transformó para dar paso al imponente líder autobot.

Como esperaban, los constructicons formaban a Devastator sin imaginarse que el peligro del pasado había regresado, un disparo en contra de su brazo derecho hizo que el poderoso Gestalt se girara pesadamente para toparse de frente al diminuto autobot.

¿Autobot? Pero si todos habían sido eliminados.

El Gestalt no tuvo tiempo de pensar -si es que hubiera tenido la intención de hacerlo- sobre cómo es que ese autobot estaba en línea. Un nuevo disparo por parte del cañón de Optimus hizo blanco una vez más contra su torso.

Bien, ya tengo su atención- pensó Optimus movilizándose al momento.

Solamente moverse Devastator comenzó a atraer hacia sus terribles fauces todo lo que estaba frente a él sin importarle que algunos pretenders en modo robot fueran atraídos inevitablemente.

..................................................................................

El último ataque de los pretenders hizo que el bosque comenzara a incendiarse esa mañana, el sol matutino alumbraba el nacimiento del incendio.

Jane se lanzó en barrida por un declive del terreno evitando que un roble de gran tamaño terminara aprisionándola entre su ardiente tronco y el suelo mohoso.

Los pretenders continuaban su persecución contra la humana, al parecer la criatura orgánica ahora se arrepentía de su atrevimiento, lo que no sabía ese error biológico era que los pretenders al servicio de lord Devastator no le darían la oportunidad de suplicar piedad.

Jane se puso de pie, una suerte que esos pretenders hubieran caído en la trampa de Prime, al principio no estaba muy convencida de que el plan funcionara, pero al menos ese viejo mecha tenía sus propios trucos bajo la manga.

Vamos, vamos- se decía mientras esperaba los mechas llegaran hasta el punto clave en ese plan- vamos, bajen, bajen, solo un poco más, solo un poco más.

...................................................................................

Optimus tenía problemas por lograr guardar el equilibrio ante el ataque de Devastator, debía llegar debajo de la imponente estructura del descomunal coloso, obviamente no era la tarea más fácil que le hubiera tocado llevar a cabo al poderoso trailer.

Devastator intentaba reconocer en su base de datos quién podría ser el insecto metálico que se atrevía a provocarlo, pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba descubrirlo, en primera por lo dañado de la estructura del autobot y segundo por la poca sapiencia que tenían los constructicons en esa forma.

Finalmente, saber contra quien se enfrentaba no era de importancia, era cuestión de segundos para que la turbina de su boca terminara succionando al autobot terminando con ese pequeño e insignificante problema, nada que reportar posteriormente al gran Maestro, los otros tres lords decepticons no tenían por qué enterarse, no era necesario que pensaran que Lord Devastator no podía hacerse cargo de los insignificantes problemas del territorio norte.

Sin previo aviso los verdes ópticos de Devastator brillaron de forma maligna, al momento Optimus cambió su cañón por las dos cortadoras para inscrustarlas justo en el mismo instante en que la turbina de su boca aumentaba la potencia absorbiendo todo para la momento destruirlo solo tocar sus hileras de afiladas cuchillas internas.

El mismo Optimus comenzó a ser jalado hacia las mortíferas fauces pese a sus intentos de sujetarse, las cuchillas comenzaron a dejar su marca en el piso.

No ahora- se dijo Optimus- no voy a fallar justo ahora.

..................................................................................................................

¡Así los quería!- gritó Jane.

Los pretenders finalmente habían caído en la trampa, todo el grupo de mechas creyendo tener la ventaja contra esa simle humana cayeron en la fosa donde la chica los quería, solo tocar fondo sus metálicos pies entendieron que se trataba de una trampa.

Un truco tan viejo que los humanos ya usaban antes de que ellos fueran ensamblados.

El fondo de esa fosa estaba lleno de melaza y brea, los pretenders estaban atascados hasta más arriba de la cintura, esa pegajosa sustancia no les permitía moverse.

Desde un punto seguro Jane los miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras les mostraba un encendedor.

Antes de que cualquiera de esos soldados robots pudiera al menos intentar dispararle por su osadía, la chica lanzó el encendedor haciendo que la fosa se incendiera lo mismo que ellos habían hecho con la parte del bosque por donde la habían perseguido.

Sin desaprovechar esa única oportunidad antes de alejarse completamente la humana lanzó una granada para dar por terminado el trabajo, una suerte que Optimus Prime le hubiera dado las indicaciones necesarias para modificar el arma humana y lograr un efecto mucho mayor para encargarse definitivamente de los molestos pretenders.

Bien- dijo Jane mientras detrás de ella se escuchaba la explosión- es hora de ver como le va al gran jefe.

......................................................................................

Devastator no dejaba de jalar todo hacia sus fauces, era como si el Gestalt hubiera olvidado como era pelear en una batalla, todos esos años solamente se había divertido destruyendo a los humanos invitándolos de esa forma a su mortal boca.

Optimus Prime sabía que esto solo era perder el tiempo que debía encargarse de ese Lord si es que quería saber que era lo que realmente había pasado para que el mundo terminara siendo este dantesco mundo en el que había despertado.

Para asombró de esa creación de Unicron, Optimus guardó las dos cortadoras dejándose llevar aparentemente a su doloroso final.

Como si se tratara del bocado más delicioso que nunca antes hubiera provado, Devastator recibió con todo gusto ese pequeño presente autobot; pero, justo en el momento en que sus afiladas fauces ya esperaban destrozar el metal de ese insecto metálico el destino una vez más intervino.

Optimus Prime sacó un par de cañones con los cuales disparo directamente contra las esmeraldas de los ópticos de Devastator, el Gestalt gruño de dolor desconcertado del movimiento del bocadillo.

Antes de ser completamente atraído hacia las fauces de perdición del decepticon, Prime logró lanzarse hacia abajo esquivando el garrazo del brazo izquierdo del lord del norte.

Por fin después de tanto lo había logrado, ahora el líder autobot se encontraba debajo de la estructura de Devastator, un lugar seguro donde podía encargarse de él finalmente.

............................................................................

Devastator nunca antes había sentido una carga de tal magnitud, ninguno de los mechas y armas humanas contra las que se había enfrentado habían sido capaces de provocar tal daño.

Optimus solo tuvo que hacer un disparo, un solo tiro y con eso fue más que suficiente para que el Gestalt colapsara.

En lugar del descomunal cuerpo de Devastator lo que cayó al suelo fueron los seis constructicons.

MixMaster había sido eliminado al momento, al haber sido la cabeza de Devastator había sido donde el máximo daño fue recibido lo mismo que Scavenger.

Ahora con esos dos mechas completamente destruidos el territorio norte no volvería a tener miedo del poderoso Devastator.

Scrapper y Hightower estaban apenas funcionales, no podrían darle ningún tipo de información a Optimus.

Solamente quedaban Rampage o Longhaul para contestar sus preguntas.

El líder autobot se dirigió a Rampage.

Contestarás a mis preguntas- dijo Optimus tomádolo por el cuello

Los rojos ópticos del decepticon brillaron por el asombro.

No es posible- musitó- tú estás muerto... Megatron acabó contigo.

Optimus aflojó un poco el agarre, al momento supo que el decepticon no mentía, su chispa lo sabía.

¿Dónde está Megatron?- preguntó el autobot acercando su rostro al del decepticon.

Pregúntale a él- dijo desafiante el constructicon.

Sin que Optimus se diera cuenta, LongHaul se arrastró hasta donde estaba su arma.

En ese momento un disparo se escuchó, Optimus giró para ver al decepticon, una suerte que debido a las heridas no hubiera hecho blanco en el líder autobot.

Sin miramientos Prime sacó su arma disparando contra LongHaul quien cayó fuera de línea al momento.

Está bien, está bien- dijo nerviosamente Rampage temiendo compartir la suerte del otro constructicon- está en el territorio Oeste...

¿Y Fallen?- preguntó Optimus en un tono sumamente peligroso.

No lo sé, yo no lo sé- dijo el constructicon.

Mientes- dijo Optimus soltándolo.

Rampage ya sentía que se había salvado del final de los demás cuando Optimus disparó.

Al parecer las respuestas que quería no las tendría por parte de los constructicons.

...................................................................................

Jane llegó cuando Devastator había caído logrando ver como Optimus eliminaba a su oponentes.

Quién soy yo para decir si está bien o mal- se dijo al ver como Optimus extinguía esas chispas.

.....................................................................................

Como cabía esperar los humanos del territorio norte que habían estado bajo el control de Devastator solo saber que el poderoso Gestalt había sido reducido a dos constructicons se hizo cargo de sus dos únicos opresores.

El norte celebraba su liberación, Jane informó a los líderes militares que aun quedaban los planes de contingencia para evitar que los demás lords decepticons intentaran recuperar el territorio.

A todos los habitantes del territorio recién liberado se les informó que no debían hablar nada al respecto del autobot que aun quedaba en línea en caso de ser atrapados por algún pretender que continuara en línea.

.......................................................................................

¿Y ahora quién sigue?- preguntó Jane llegando acompañada de su perro.

¿Disculpa?- preguntó Optimus quien veía la puesta del sol.

Sí, yo digo que el siguiente debe ser Lord Soundwave- dijo Jane- ¿o propones ir contra algún otro?

"Megatron" pensó Optimus aunque guardo silencio.

Pensé que te quedarías aquí- dijo Optimus sin ver a la humana- Este es tu hogar.

Mi hogar ya no existe, lo mismo que mi familia- dijo la chica- lo único que me queda es Kaiser; no, además, debemos terminar con esto de una vez, y yo voy contigo, yo te encontré ¿recuerdas?

Optimus no contestó nada más, solamente dejo que su mirada se perdiera en los mortecinos rayos del sol.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

**_HOW DO I LIVE WITHOUT YOU_**

**________________________________**

And tell me now  
How do I live without you

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los decepticons le tenían rodeado, sin importar el peligro él se enfrentó contra ellos, no era momento de tener miramientos contra el enemigo, parecía que pese a la desventaja numérica la balanza se inclinaba hacia él en esa batalla, fue en ese momento que todo dio un giro radical.

Una vez más el dolor, el disparo, el silencio, la obscuridad...

"Megatron"

......................................................................

Optimus encendió de golpe las luces, estaba en modo alterno, al momento sus sistemas comenzaron a reconocer todo a su alrededor, seguía en el mismo lugar, no había peligro alguno.

¿Una pesadilla?- preguntó Jane de pronto.

Los autobots no soñamos- dijo el trailer- ¿te desperté?

Ya estaba despierta- dijo la humana- nunca duermo más de cuatro horas. Además no falta mucho para que amanezca y debemos ponernos en movimiento.

Optimus no dijo nada más, solamente dejó que la humana levantará su saco de dormir, ella tenía razón, era momento de poner en marcha.

Lo que no sabía el trailer era que la chica también había tenido una de esas horribles pesadillas.

........................................................................

Jane McKenzie era parte de la milicia canadiense apostada en Afganistán, después de dos años de servicio había regresado por fin a su hogar en Toronto, no podía esperar a que su pequeña Anne viera el regalo que le había comprado.

Terrence McKenzie, su esposo, se había quedado con su nena mientras ella cumplía con su deber. ¿Qué diría ahora que la viera de nuevo? Jane no pudo continuar imaginando todo lo que Terrence le diría, el regalo de su pequeña Anne no dejaba de moverse y gimotear, Jane había elegido un cachorro de pastor belga como regalo.

Vamos Kaiser- le dijo al cachorrito que lamía sus dedos- ya vamos a llegar.

Esa noche los decepticons atacaron... Jane solamente regresó del frente para ver a su familia caer, todo se había perdido esa noche, esa noche de pesadilla lo único que conservó fue su mochila que nunca le abandonaba con todas sus cosas del servicio, y un cachorro...

.............................................................................

Vamos Kaiser- dijo Jane abriendo la puerta del lado del conductor- arriba.

Kaiser corrió hacia Optimus.

Era momento de ponerse en marcha.

................................................................................

Me temo te mintieron- dijo Jane mientras marcaba con un plumín rojo la ruta que debían seguir por un mapa de carretera americano- Lord Megatron no se encuentra en el territorio Oeste, el decepticon a cargo es Soundwave, al parecer los constructicons intentaron salvar su chispa engañándote.

Optimus se sintió como un idiota, había sido engañado por los decepticons; pero ¿cómo saberlo? Un ciclo estaba con los demás autobots en línea al siguiente "despertaba" en la zona cero.

Aun no entiendo cómo es que está dividido el planeta- dijo Optimus para tratar de olvidar por un momento que había sido engañado.

Jane dibujo en una hoja de papel un esbozo de los continentes.

Mira- dijo señalando el mapa como si Optimus pudiera ver dentro de su propia cabina- para evitar peleas entre ellos el Maestro, Fallen, hizo una división del planeta, para Devastator que tenía menos cabeza el territorio norte- Jane trazó una línea que surcaba de tal forma el mapa en un gran rectángulo al norte- cómo puedes ver, los constructicons tenían control de todo el norte, Canadá, Rusia, los polos, etc.

Fallen lo engañó muy fácil- musitó Optimus.

Exacto, era el menos inteligente, era el que más fácil podía caer en ese truco- Jane trazo otra línea ahora vertical- ahora, para Lord Soundwave, el territorio Oeste, movimiento muy inteligente realmente, se quedaba con Estados Unidos, con el control prácticamente total de los satélites humanos para evitar cualquier intento por parte de la posible resistencia de ataques desesperados.

Por eso debemos detener a Soundwave- dijo Optimus después de una larga pausa- con eso lograremos que los humanos puedan planear cualquier contrataque.

Ese es un gran plan, gran jefe- dijo Jane mientras Kaiser bostezaba- después podemos seguirnos con Lord Starscream al sur, y finalmente llegar a Lord Megatron, aun no entiendo por qué se quedó en Europa.

¿Y Fallen?- preguntó Optimus mientras seguía la ruta planeada por Jane.

Nadie lo sabe- dijo la humana guardando el mapa- es el Señor todo poderoso del planeta, pero nadie sabe dónde se encuentra; o al menos, eso es lo que decían los militares en el territorio norte; pero, si encontramos al mayor Lennox o al capitán Epps...

¿Están con vida?- preguntó Optimus frenando de golpe.

Jane se pegó con la cabeza peluda de Kaiser, el perro gimoteo un poco por la sorpresa y el golpe.

Auch, sí, se supone que sí- dijo la humana frotándose la frente- Kaiser que cabeza tan dura.

Me preguntó- musitó Optimus- si también Sam y Micaela seguirán con vida.

Es mejor estar alerta- sugirió Jane- estamos a punto de llegar a la ciudad...

No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que Jane había cambiado el tema, la pregunta era ¿por qué?

........................................................................................

Territorio del Oeste, lord Decepticon a cargo: Soundwave.

¿Cómo se supone que vamos a detener a un decepticon que no está nunca en su territorio?- se preguntaba Jane.

Optimus Prime y ella habían entrado a territorio americano hacia un mes, una fortuna que no los hubieran descubierto hasta ese momento, al parecer la noticia de la caída de Devastator su vecino del norte no había preocupado lo más mínimo a Lord Soundwave, ¿y de qué le iba a preocupar? Devastator siempre había sido un droide sin procesador, el mismo Soundwave no podía entender por qué Fallen le había dado el control del territorio norte a esa piltrafa metálica.

Además, no había de que preocuparse, Soundwave controlaba su imperio con los cientos y cientos de pretenders bajo su control, con decepticons de rangos inferiores que habían llegado del lejano Cybertron solamente con la finalidad de servirle y destruir ya fuera humanos o lo que se pusiera a su paso.

Es más, dentro del mismo territorio americano había grupos de humanos que habían pedido clemencia uniéndose a los decepticons tratando de salvar sus miserables vidas.

Es inútil- se desesperó Jane lanzando otra hoja de papel más a la fogata- no sé cómo vamos a encontrar a la resistencia americana y menos sé cómo vamos a detener a Soundwave.

Optimus había escuchado todo en silencio, entendía muy bien como debía sentirse la humana, Jane no hablaba nunca de su pasado pero en ocasiones Optimus la escuchaba murmurar entre sueños cuando llegaban las pesadillas.

Será mejor que descanses- sugirió el líder autobot- mañana estoy seguro que encontraremos una solución.

Que suerte tienen los muertos- musitó Jane- al menos ellos ya no sufren más.

Optimus intentó decir algo, pero ella ya se había alejado un poco.

Kaiser la siguió en silencio.

.............................................................................................

"Los monstruos debajo de tu cama no existen" había dicho una vez Jane a su hija cuando ésta era muy pequeña para inspirarle confianza.

Los monstruos debajo de la cama no existen- se dijo Jane recordando una vez más a su niña.

En Canadá se había hecho la valiente ante los demás, fingiendo que no tenía miedo de nada, que no importaba nada más que detener a los pretenders que les amenazaban pero, ahora era distinto, al menos en el norte sabía que Devastator estaba en algún lugar, ahora con Soundwave ¿qué se suponía que iba a hacer? ¿disparar al cielo?

Jane se dejó caer en el pavimento, al parecer la ciudad estaba abandonada.

Kaiser se sentó sobre sus patas traseras a su lado.

¿Qué dices Kai? ¿Tenemos oportunidad?- le preguntó al perro acariciando su cabeza.

Antes de que la humana pudiera hacer cualquier otra cosa Kaiser comenzó a ladrar como loco.

No puede ser- dijo Jane con terror por primera desde que esa pesadilla empezara- ¡olvide el rifle!

Un grupo de pretenders la había rodeado.

Esto es el final- musitó.

Para aumentar su terror Kaiser se lanzó contra los pretenders, Jane sabía que el perro no tenía oportunidad de salvarla de todos esos esqueletos metálicos, el perro no dejaba de morder y gruñir hasta que uno de esos robots terminó lanzándolo contra el derruido ventanal de un edificio cercano.

Parecía que el final había llegado, al parecer finalmente Jane se iba a reunir con su familia.

Cuando ya se sentía el impacto de la carga de uno de tantos pretenders, el rechinar de las llantas se dejó escuchar, Optimus Prime llegaba para ayudar a la humana, con una maestría excelsa en menos de tres segundos Optimus se había encargado de todos esos pretenders sin recibir más que heridas menores.

¿Estás bien?- preguntó Optimus.

Jane asintió.

Kaiser- musitó corriendo a dónde habían lanzado al perro.

Optimus cubría el perímetro, ahora Soundwave sabría que estaban en el territorio Oeste...

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

**_You Are Not Alone_**

**___________________________________________**

For you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Kaiser!- gritó Jane llegando a donde habían lanzado al perro.

El pastor belga movió su cola solo ver a su dueña, la sangre corría por la pata derecha del pobre animal, cuando Jane se agachó para intentar ayudarlo el perro comenzó a gemir de dolor, su pata estaba rota.

Tengo que entablarla- dijo la humana mientras buscaba alguna tabla que pudiera servirle.

Optimus cuidaba que no se acercara algún escuadrón de pretenders o alguno de los decepticons que vigilaban el territorio de Soundwave.

........................................................

Jane no tuvo tiempo de continuar con su búsqueda.

Una carga de gran calibre fue dispara impactando en la parte trasera del casco de Prime.

El poderoso mecha, no había detectado ninguna firma enemiga por lo que fue tomado por sorpresa, Optimus Prime cayó momentaneamente fuera de línea de cara al suelo.

Jane solamente alcanzó a girar para ver como lentamente se apagaban los ópticos de Optimus.

¡Lo tenemos!- gritaron de pronto un grupo de voces.

¡NO!- Jane salió de pronto.

Un grupo de unos veinte soldados salieron de entre las sombras de los escombros de los edificios cercanos. La chica no sabía si se trataban de aliados o enemigos, solo sabía que no podía permitir que se acercaran más.

Muy cerca de Optimus encontró su mochila, el autobot la había dejado caer al transformarse. Sin perder tiempo Jane apuntó con su rifle.

¡Un paso más y disparo!- ordenó a pesar de que la superaban en número.

Los soldados se detuvieron.

Tranquila, ya está a salvo- dijo el que parecía el líder- pero debe alejarse del decepticon.

¿A salvo?- Jane no dejaba de apuntar con su rifle, detrás de ella se podían escuchar los gruñidos de Kaiser- ¡No, él no es un decepticon!

Los soldados no parecieron muy convencidos.

Señora, baje de ahí- ordenó el soldado- es peligroso, puede volver en línea en cualquier momento.

Jane no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio, por un momento había tenido miedo de que Optimus hubiera sido eliminado por los soldados.

Mi nombre es Jane McKenzie- se presentó Jane- venimos del territorio norte.

Los soldados comenzaron a hablar en susurros entre ellos.

Baje señora, este lugar no es seguro- dijo el soldado- pueden venir su perro y su mascota.

No saben de quién se trata- pensó Jane- de lo contrario no se referirían a él de esa forma...

.........................................................................

Antes de que esta pesadilla empezara, Jane ya había estado de en los Estados Unidos en diferentes ocasiones; pero, ahora que los decepticons tenían el control absoluto del planeta era como si ya no se tratara del mismo país, es más era como si todo el planeta fuera otro completamente diferente...

Y bien, soldado- se animó a hablar Jane.

O´Brien- dijo el soldado.

Esta bien, O´Brien, ¿quién está a cargo?- preguntó Jane.

Ya que Optimus continuaba inconsciente los soldados optaron por arrastrar la estructura del mecha hasta una especie de mina, después solo fue cuestión de ponerlo sobre uno de los carros para transportar metal.

Kaiser iba echado junto a Jane en otro carro más, mientras los hombres metían a Optimus a la mina ella había tenido tiempo de entablillar la pata del perro.

Una vez listos por fin pudieron ponerse en marcha.

Esa era la única manera que tenían de moverse sin ser detectados por los espías de Soundwave.

Su identidad es clasificada, señora- dijo O´Brien.

Pero se referiran a él de alguna forma ¿me equivoco?- Jane tenía sujeto al hombro su rifle.

Se le conoce como Roboguerrero- informó O´Brien.

Oh no, tenía que ser un freak de computadoras- musitó Jane esquivando la mirada de O´Brien.

.............................................................................

¿En dónde estamos? -preguntó Jane cuando los carros mineros se detuvieron.

En el estado minero más importante de la federación- dijo O´Brien.

¿Y qué estado es ese?- preguntó Jane arrepintiéndose una vez más de haber tirado el mapa en su arrebato de la noche anterior.

Arizona- contestó el soldado como lo más natural del mundo.

No puedo creerlo- musitó Jane- avanzamos mucho en muy poco tiempo, y yo que creía que estábamos perdidos...

Esperen aquí- ordenó O´Brien- debo ver si Roboguerrero acepta verlos.

El soldado se alejó dejando a Jane rodeada por unos cinco soldados más, Optimus aun no reaccionaba, la chica esperaba se encontrara bien.

Eso no es nada comparado con como lo encontré- se dijo Jane mientras acariciaba a Kaiser.

El pobre perro comenzaba a sentir el calor del desierto en todo su esplendor.

Espero no tarde mucho- dijo Jane limpiando el sudor de la frente.

.........................................................................................................

Después de lo que Jane sintió una eternidad debajo del sol abrazador, por fin regresó O´Brien.

Buenas noticias- dijo el soldado- Roboguerrero acepta verlos, al parecer esta muy interesado en saber cómo está la situación en el territorio norte. Ustedes- dijo al grupo de soldados que se habían quedado- preparen a ese mecha, también viene.

Excelente- dijo Jane acomodando su mochila a la espalda- espero váyamos a un lugar con sombra...

Descuide, señora- dijo O´Brien ayudándole a cargar a Kaiser- está entre amigos.

Jane no contestó, solamente se limitó a seguir a los soldados en silencio.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

**_YOU´RE STILL THE ONE_**

___________________________________________

You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're the one I want for life  
You're still the one

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una vez más estaba en el bosque, una vez más la batalla era encarnizada, una vez más él estaba ahí, peleando por defender a los inocentes de la maldad de los decepticons...

Sólo fue un pequeño descuido, pero un descuido al fin lo que costó que perdiera ese enfrentamiento.

Podía sentir como el metal era atravesado por Megatron, después el disparo, después su propia caída, todo guardo silencio y finalmente... fue devorado por las tinieblas...

............................................................................................

Optimus encendió de golpe los ópticos, una vez más esa pesadilla recurrente.

¡Tranquilo!- escuchó una voz muy cerca de sus audios.

El enorme autobot giro su rostro para toparse con la pequeña humana, Jane le sonreía.

¿Tenías una pesadilla?- preguntó Jane como si hablara con un pequeño- descuida, no hay peligro, si que te diste un buen golpe.

¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Optimus sentándose.

Antes del control decepticon era un hangar militar, ahora la resistencia del oeste lo tomó como uno de tantos escondites- Jane se sentó junto a Optimus- gracias por salvar mi vida.

Optimus no contestó, pasaron unos cuantos minutos en un pesado silencio.

¿Cómo está Kaiser?- preguntó de pronto Prime.

Sólo fue una pata rota, estará como nuevo en unos meses- dijo Jane.

Optimus iba a decir algo más, pero un soldado desconocido para él entró a la parte de ese hangar que él y la humana ocupaba.

Roboguerrero les atenderá ahora- dijo el soldado.

Gracias O´Brien- Jane asintió- vamos, Optimus, creo que ese tal "Roboguerrero" está muy interesado en ti.

¿Roboguerrero?- Optimus desconocía semejante designación.

Descuida, si intenta algo- dijo Jane cuando O´Brien se retiro- estaremos listos- la humana no se separaría de nuevo de su rifle.

...............................................................................................

- ¡TÚ!

Si en ese momento alguien hubiera tenido a la mano una cámara fotográfica y hubiera tomado la instantanea hubiera podido atrapar para la posteridad la cara de perplejidad de todos los presentes, hasta el mismo Optimus Prime iluminó como nunca los ópticos por la sorpresa.

Al parecer sí se conocían el líder autobot y Roboguerrero.

Roboguerrero, Jane esperaba encontrarse con cualquier universitario amante de las computadoras por lo freak del nombre de batalla; pero, en lugar de eso se topaba con un nombre mucho mayor que ella de cabello rizado, entradas pronunciadas y de una apariencia que la ponía nerviosa.

¿Se conocen?- preguntó finalmente O´Brien.

Él y sus amigos cerraron para siempre el sector siete- dijo Roboguerrero.

Agente Simmons- dijo de pronto Optimus una vez que se recupero de la impresión.

Los soldados que al parecer no conocían el nombre de su superior giraron al momento a ver al agente.

El Agente Seymour Simmons "Reggie" para los amigos (bueno, para su madre) antaño fue uno de los miembros más importantes -tanto por insistencia como por demencia- del Sector Siete, una vez disuelto dicho sector del gobierno americano terminó regresando con su madre, no sin antes llevarse toda la información importante sobre los ENBs con los que la humanidad había tenido contacto. Ahora después de tanto tiempo, una vez más el agente Simmons y Optimus Prime volvían a encontrarse.

¿Roboguerrero? ¿Agente Simmons?- repitió O´Brien- Lennox dijo que eras nuestro oficial superior.

Bueno, debo agradecerle al mayor el rango, por supuesto- dijo Simmons negando con la cabeza.

¿Lennox esta con vida? ¿Qué sucedió con Sam? ¿Cómo es posible que los decepticons ganaran la guerra?- preguntó Optimus sin esperar a que Simmons lo dijera por si solo.

Bueno, preparen café- dijo Roboguerrero- esto va para largo...

.....................................................................................................

- Como todo el mundo sabe, (menos tú, por lo que veo) Megatron te mató en el bosque tratando de proteger a Sam (Según lo que el buen Sam Witcookie nos contó) ahora bien, Fallen terminó adelantando su golpe contra la Tierra por lo que Lennox y Epps solamente tuvieron tiempo de ordenar a Ratchet que te escondiera lo mejor que pudiera, Sam tenía la idea de que podrían traerte de regreso, él, su camaro y sus amigos fueron a buscarme pero antes de poder ir por el "buscador" Starscream atacó llevándose a los chicos.

El agente hizo una pausa para beber su agua.

- Bien, Lennox no perdió la esperanza de encontrarlos, así que comenzó la resistencia solo ver que esos dementes se repartieron el mundo como si uera un pay de queso.

Optimus escuchaba todo en silencio.

- Con el paso del tiempo... perdimos la esperanza, Optimus Prime había muerto, los autobots fueron eliminados uno por uno o en masa... y Sam nunca apareció. Yo termine soportando en este lugar intentando detener a Soundwave de alguna manera hasta hace un mes que escuchamos de la caída de Devastator... y ahora ¡Regresas de entre los muertos listo para terminar con Fallen!

El agente se rió de tal manera que los soldados prefirieron darle espacio.

¡Tú eres el Prime! ¡Tú tienes el toque!- dijo Simmons afirmando enérgicamente con la cabeza- ¿Qué?- preguntó solo ver la cara con la que lo veían los demás soldados y la chica canadiense.

...............................................................................................................................

Para asombro de todos, Optimus Prime se retiro cuando Simmons terminó su historia, la única que lo siguió fue Jane.

¿Sorprendido?- preguntó solo verlo sentado observando el sol que moría con el atardecer.

Aun no puedo creer que los autobots perdieran la guerra- comenzó Optimus- que yo faltara... que no pudiera hacer nada por los demás...

Optimus- dijo Jane sentándose a su lado- yo... yo no conté toda la historia antes de que te conociera...

Optimus ofreció su mano para que ella se sentara.

No- negó la chica- podrías aplastarme cuando te enteres de lo que omití...

Por favor- dijo Optimus.

Jane suspiró.

Optimus cuando dije que todos los autobots estaban muertos, dije la verdad- era como si fuera a confesar un pecado muy malo- lo que no te dije es que hace unos cinco años, en el norte, muy al norte, muy cerca de donde te encontré... había otro mecha, al parecer era ese tal Ratchet, estaba mal herido y... y nosotros no lo ayudamos, al contrario, fue eliminado...

Optimus apagó por un momento los ópticos, esa noticia era demasiado dolorosa hasta para él.

No estoy quitándome la culpa, yo estaba entre el grupo que se encargo de él- continuó Jane se veía arrepentida- sabía que no era un decepticon; pero, tampoco le ayudamos, si hubiera sabido que te estaba escondiendo, que si le hubieramos ayudado tal vez esta pesadilla hubiera terminado desde antes, que tú hubieras despertado desde antes... Yo... lo lamento...

El valiente líder autobot no dijo nada, solamente bajó a la humana, Jane pensó que ese era el final, que después de saberlo Optimus terminaría aliándose con los decepticons, que todo había terminado...

Debemos encontrar la forma de detener a Soundwave- fue lo único que dijo Optimus.

¿Optimus?- preguntó Jane.

Optimus sentía una sensación terrible en su debilitada chispa, esa noticia había sido terriblemente dolorosa, los humanos podían ser demasiado crueles cegados por el miedo, no, no eran una raza malvada, solamente temían a lo desconocido, una vez Optimus Prime les perdonaba su errores apesar de el dolor que le provocaban.

Si hubiera actuado de otra forma hubiera sido como si traicionara a sus principios, nunca actuaría como los decepticons.

Debemos detener a Soundwave- repitió Optimus- y saber de una vez por todas qué es lo que sucedio, por qué perdimos esta guerra...

¡Excelente!- dijo alguien de pronto.

Optimus y Jane se giraron Roboguerrero estaba de pie, al parecer había escuchado todo lo que ellos dos habían hablado.

¡Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones privadas!- dijo molesta Jane.

No importa- dijo Simmons afirmando con la cabeza- además ¡Tengo un plan y ustedes son la clave para llevarlo a cabo!

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

**_TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES_**

_______________________________

We are

Experiencing technical difficulties

We are

Experiencing technical difficulties

We are

Experiencing technical difficulties

Nothings working

Please stand by

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- ¡Un hombre... traicionado por la nación que ama, es su única esperanza! ¡Un hombre...!

- ¡¡¡ CÁLLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ &#&~%#€ SIMMONS!!!

Eran casi las dos de la mañana y Roboguerrero no había dejado de hablar, todos los soldados agradecieron en silencio que por fin después de toda esa cantaleta Jane por fin lo hubiera hecho guardar silencio.

........................................................................

- Ya te habías abstenido de maldecir por mucho tiempo.

Optimus Prime estaba sentado en el filo de la puerta abierta del hangar. Simmons había hablado con él y con Jane sobre su "plan secreto" sólo escucharlo Optimus aceptó al momento, Simmons estaba feliz como un pequeño al que se le adelanta su regalo de Navidad.

Jane giró para ver al poderoso mecha, Optimus había pasado todo el día metido en esa parte del hangar mientras los soldados entre ellos O´Brien le daban un nuevo color.

"Con esos colores todo el mundo sabrá quién es" Había dicho Simmons y por primera vez Jane estaba de acuerdo.

Así hasta pareces otro- dijo Jane apoyándose sobre el codo- ¿listo?

Optimus no contestó, parecía que tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, solamente bajó la vista; ahora su estructura mostraba un color ocre muy parecido al de los otros decepticons sin cromas en la estructura, un "standar" cybertroniano. Lo único que lo delataría ante los demás esbirros de Soundwave serían los ópticos; pero, hasta en eso había pensado Simmons "Ahhhhh, pues con un visor" dijo el Agente cuando Optimus hizo notar ese punto en su contra.

No será tan fácil derrotar a Soundwave como lo fue con Devastator- dijo Optimus en un susurro- ¿Jane...?

Optimus guardó silencio, Jane estaba profundamente dormida, la humana se había acercado hasta su mano "Culpa a los autobots por no haber podido detener a los decepticons... y aun así busca mi protección..." pensó Optimus.

El líder autobot acercó la manta militar de la chica para cubrirla, después volvió a perder su mirada en el cielo nocturno.

Sí, mañana sería un día díficil...

...............................................................................

¡Un hombre... traicionado por la nación que ama, ahora es su única esperanza!- Simmons estaba feliz- Bien, ¿Todos listos?

O´Brien, otros cinco soldados y Jane asintieron.

Bien, ustedes van primero- dijo Roboguerrero- después vamos nosotros... ¿Alguna duda? ¿No? ¡Bueno, andando!

El sol despuntaba cuando se pusieron en movimiento, Optimus se veía amenazador con ese nuevo cambio de "look" que O´Brien le había dado, el coloso no se había transformado, caminaba en modo robot como si fuera uno de tantos decepticons recién llegados.

Eres todo un artista- dijo Jane dirigiéndose a O´Brien.

Gracias- contestó el soldado- pero solo soy amateur, aunque si no hubiera entrado al ejército me hubiera gustado estudiar artes.

Shhhhh- indicó silencio otro soldado.

Lo lamento O´Hara- O´Brien guardo silencio.

Espero que el plan de Simmons funcione- dijo Jane peinando el cabello en una coleta.

La primera fase del plan consistía en entrar bajo camuflaje local, esperaban poder conseguirlo mientras Simmons movilizaba al contingente número dos...

.................................................................................

Territorio Oeste, lord decepticon a cargo: Soundwave.

El lord decepticon tenía bajo vigilancia extrema su territorio, por algo Fallen le había permitido quedarse con un territorio tan importante. Nada escapaba del conocimiento del satélite cybertroniano.

¿Cómo derrotar a un enemigo que nisiquiera estaba presente en el campo de batalla?

Este día se comprobaría si era o no posible que la resistencia del Oeste obtuviera la victoria, era momento de confiar en Roboguerrero.

En Tierra, Soundwave contaba con el apoyo de decepticons de menor rango llegados de las ruinas de las estrellas guiados solo por el amor a la destrucción.

Estos esbirros también eran vigilados por la mascota metálica de Soundwave, Ravage, esa pantera-cíclope metálica que nadie sabía cómo siempre terminaba encontrando los pequeños grupos de insurgentes que intentaban algo contra su amo.

Simmons había tenido mucho trabajo desde que Lennox lo había dejado a cargo, afortunadamente para el ex-agente del sector siete no estaba solo; cuando esta pesadilla empezó tuvo tiempo de contactar a "los mejores en su área" según el mismo Reggie había dicho para tenerlos como apoyo. De esta manera en Washington quedaron dos expertos asesores mientras Simmons tomó a su archirival de la red como segundo (aparte de vigilarle, aprovechar para robarle la información que tenía ,por supuesto Reggie no dejaba de ser el agente Simmons)...

Ahora todas las piezas en ese ajedrez estaban puestas en el tablero ¿quién ganaría el caballero blanco o el caballero negro?

...........................................................................................

Optimus caminaba con paso decidido entre las ruinas de lo que antaño había sido una de las ciudades del Oeste de los Estados Unidos más prospera.

No puedo creer que esto es lo único que ha quedado de California- musitó Jane.

Así está todo el territorio- dijo O´Brien- por eso es que debemos detenerles cuanto antes.

Los humanos no perdieron tiempo en esconderse, muy cerca adelante de ellos se acercaba un decepticon, era la prueba de fuego para saber si el camuflaje de Optimus era efectivo o no.

A primera vista era imposible saber que clase de modo alterno tenía, para Jane era uno de tantos decepticons que habían llegado en actitud de conquistadores desde hacia diez años, el mecha era de color cobrizo muy semejante al color de Optimus, el líder autobot por su parte se detuvó en la posición más altanera que pudiera tener.

El decepticon inspeccionó rápidamente si el recién llegado no era uno de los tantos espías que Soundwave tenía entre sus propias fuerzas, cuando los sistemas del decepticon indicaron que no había riesgo alguno con este desconocido reanudó su marcha, era mejor no buscar problemas con el otro decepticon de visor.

Por un momento Jane detuvó la respiración ¡Optimus era mucho más pequeño que ese decepticon! Afortunadamente éste se alejó como había llegado y los soldados pudieron salir de su escondite.

No pensé que funcionara- musitó O´Hara- debo tener más fé en Roboguerrero.

Optimus no contestó, solamente esperaba no haber llamado mucho la atención.

..............................................................................................

Nada escapaba del conocimiento de Soundwave.

Todo lo que pasaba dentro de su territorio era grabado y guardado en memoria para su posterior uso, en este caso no hubo excepción, cuando el decepticon 14578415 a su cargo detectó a ese desconocido, la información recolectada llegó al momento al satélite manipulado por el lord decepticon.

En menos de un astrosegundo el decepticon comenzó a correr un reconocimiento en su base de datos para tratar de encontrar la firma de este desconocido.

Nada, no había firma decepticon en este recién llegado.

Soundwave se puso a la defensiva, los decepticons ya comenzaban a susurrar en el tono más bajo que les permitían sus vocalizadores sobre quién había terminado con los constructicons... era mejor estar seguro.

- _Decepticons, movilízense a Santa Bárbara... Ravage, preparado..._

................................................................................................

Simmons había logrado que los especialistas de Washington terminaran a tiempo "el paquete sorpresa" para esta ocasión.

¿Listo, chico?- preguntó Roboguerrero llegando a otra parte del hangar.

Ya casi terminó ¿ya están listos los demás?- preguntó un hombre joven.

Leo Ponce de Leon Sptiz terminó viéndose inmiscuido en esta guerra desde que en la Universidad conoció al joven Sam Witwicky, cuando Starscream atacó evitando que pudieran encontrar al "Buscador" Leo terminó quedándose con Roboguerrero (A pesar de ser su archirival en la red) mientras el terrible decepticon se llevaba consigo a Sam y Micaela.

¡Ándando!- ordenó Simmons como el esclavista que era- ¡No queremos llegar tarde!

Vas a terminar haciendo que nos maten a todos ¿lo sabes?- dijo Leo guardando sus cosas.

- ¡Un hombre... traicionado por la nación que ama...!

¡Oh no, no de nuevo!- Leo solamente negó con la cabeza.

..................................................................................................

Bien, señores. Es momento de actuar- dijo Jane.

Optimus no pudo evitar sonreirse un poco bajo la careta, la humana era mucho más pequeña que los otros cinco militares, durante el poco tiempo que el autobot llevaba de conocerla no dejaba de asombrarse con la tenacidad de esa chica, solamente una vez la había visto desmoronarse al no saber cómo detener a Soundwave, pero ahora, una vez más estaba ahí de pie, lista para conseguir la victoria.

Jane tenía el cabello sujeto en una coleta, la chamarra militar que portaba en el territorio norte había sido olvidada en el hangar para no sufrir de esa fuerte ola de calor que se sentía en el territorio oeste, ahora, para pasar como el resto de los militares el camuflaje había sido cambiado por un conjunto de color caqui.

Sincronízando relojes- dijo O´Hara.

Al momento los seis humanos pusieron los relojes a la misma hora, Optimus hizo lo mismo con su contador interno.

......................................................................................................

Base de la Fuerza Aérea de Vandenberg, California.

Soundwave custodiaba todas las bases militares (en especial esta) con lo mejor de su equipo pesado. Un grupo de unos doce decepticons sin camuflaje local vigilaban la entrada de la instalación.

Merodeando como una pantera terrestre se encontraba Ravage, el felino metálico obedecía fielmente las órdenes de Soundwave ¿de qué podía tener miedo el lord Decepticon? Ninguno de los mechas lo entendía pero al parecer Simmons aprovecharía ese punto a su favor.

El primer decepticon cayó sin tener la menor oportunidad de defenderse. Al momento los otros once se giraron lo mismo que Ravage, un mecha desconocido de visor rojo y cromas cobre apuntaba con un cañón en cada mano.

Optimus sería la distracción.

Era más que obvio que ese desconocido no era seguidor de Soundwave y como tal sería tratado... era caza permitida.

Toda la artillería pesada de ese pequeño contingente de decepticons se dejó sentir contra Optimus.

Los seis soldados habían aprovechado la distracción para entrar por una lateral de la base militar, solo esperaban Simmons no se equivocara en su plan.

Ravage no caería en esa trampa, mientras todos comenzaban a disparar contra el mecha desconocido la panter metálica corrió al interior de la base aérea.

.....................................................................................................

Simmons y Leo llegaron para encontrarse con que la primera parte del plan ya estaba en movimiento, Optimus servía de distracción.

Espero aguante lo suficiente- dijo Leo.

¡Vamos!- ordenó Roboguerrero.

Entre la confusión del ataque contra el decepticon renegado los dos humanos lograron entrar siguiendo el mismo camino que los otros seis soldados.

.......................................................................................................

Optimus no dejaba de disparar, sabía que debía darles tiempo a los humanos para que lograran hacer caer a Soundwave.

Sin darse cuenta cómo, uno de los decepticons terminó arrojándose contra él por la espalda, Optimus no tuvo tiempo de detener su embiste y terminó cayendo al suelo con el enemigo sobre él.

De un solo jalón el decepticon terminó quitándole el visor a Optimus.

- ¿Autobot? ¡No es posible!

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, Optimus terminó disparando a quemaropa contra el decepticon que cayó gris al piso.

..........................................................................................................

La imagen del rostro del renegado llegó al momento al satélite. Soundwave tampoco podía creer lo que sus ópticos le mostraban, había reconocido al mecha... Optimus Prime...

- _Decepticons... elimínenlo..._

...........................................................................................................

Y sucedió, como si se tratara de una plaga comenzaron a llegar decepticons por todas partes.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo demasiado difíciles.

Optimus Prime no dijo nada, solamente cambió los cañones por las espadas, debía ganar tiempo...

..............................................................................................................

¡Ahí está!- gritó O´Hara.

Lamentablemente fue demasiado tarde para el pobre soldado, Ravage saltó contra él lo mismo que lo haría una pantera terrestre sin darle la oportunidad al menos de lograr hacer un solo tiro.

No era momento de llorar una pérdida más en esa larga lista de ausencias, O´Brien, los otros cuatro soldados y Jane comenzaron a disparar contra la patera con todo el parque con el que contaban.

Ravage soltó el cádaver para centrar su atención en el resto del miserable contingente humano.

Sin poder explicar bien cómo lo hizo, Ravage terminó teniendo el apoyo de una extraña criatura metálica que parecía estar hecha de filosas cuchillas. Ésta lanzó una de esas afiladas cosas contra los soldados, Jane terminó con un corte a lo largo de la mejilla, en ese momento no importaba el correr de la sangre por su rostro, lo único que importaba era detener a Ravage.

................................................................................................................

Leo y Roboguerrero podían escuchar los gruñidos y rugidos del felino metálico.

¡Ya no estamos tan lejos, vamos!- Leo se adelanto.

Simmons se había retrasado un poco, la edad, la edad...

Parecía que todos terminarían cayendo uno por uno contra esos dos mechas, otro soldado más había caído por la zarpa de Ravage, mientras que otro terminó incrustado en la pared por las filosas armas de esa cosa que le acompañaba.

O´Brien y el soldado que sobraban trataban de mantener a raya a los dos decepticons pequeños mientras Jane ponía una nueva carga de parque en el rifle, de pronto la cosa afilada saltó librando el cerco que O´Brien y su compañero habían puesto entre ellos.

Jane apenas y tuvo tiempo de tirarse al suelo para evitar que las cuchillas terminaran cortándole el cuello, esa cosa le había cortado de una sola intención el cabello que tenía sujeto en la coleta, ahora lo tenía corto; pero, qué importaba, al menos había salvado la cabeza.

Sin perder tiempo O´Brien comenzó a disparar contra el mecha para darle tiempo a Jane de ponerse de nuevo de pie.

El otro soldado no tuvo tanta suerte y terminó siendo uno más en la lista de triunfos de Ravage.

Ya solo quedaban O´Brien y Jane contra esos dos, parecía que el final había llegado demasiado pronto...

......................................................................................

- ¡Al suelo, los dos!

Sin esperar explicaciones O´Brien y Jane se tiraron de cara al suelo, solo hacerlo una explosión se dejo sentir en el corredor que intentaban defender, para su buena suerte el decepticon de cuchillas terminó fuera de combate.

Ravage escapó con daños de consideración en su estructura. Era mejor replegarse... de momento...

¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó O´Brien ayudando a Jane a levantarse.

Una versión casera de sabots- dijo Leo llegando- vamos, el control principal no está muy lejos, tenemos un satélite que volar...

Tienes razón, chico- dijo Simmons llegando- ah, ya estoy viejo para esto...

............................................................................................

Por toda la estructura de Optimus comenzaban a verse las heridas dejadas por los decepticons contra los que se enfrentaba, aunque su puntería era admirable, el poderoso mecha comenzaba a sentirse cansado, los sistemas indicaban que con tantos oponentes no podría resistir por mucho tiempo.

Debía lograrlo, debía continuar con la distracción hasta que los humanos hicieran su parte.

Otro nuevo contingente, ahora de decepticons en modo jet cybertroniano se hicieron presentes, ahora tendría que defenderse de enemigos aéreos, como si los terrestres no fueran ya un grave problema.

..............................................................................................

¿Este es el plan?- preguntó O´Brien mientras ayudaba en todo lo que podía.

Leo y Simmons habían puesto en marcha la última parte del plan.

Sí, básicamente- decía Roboguerrero mientras continuaba tecleando una serie de comandos en la computadora principal- vamos a disparar un misil contra Soundwave, caera de su órbita contra la atmósfera, sí, ese es el plan.

Pero Soundwave detectara el misil y...- O´Brien parecía dudar de que funcionara.

Ahhhh, es ahí donde entra el trabajo de Maggie y Glen- dijo Leo triunfal- ¡Virus informático! En el momento que intente detenernos será atacado y BUM

..................................................................................................

Ravage salió al exterior solo para toparse que ese mecha renegado continuaba peleando contra el ejército decepticon.

Era momento de enseñarle a no meterse con Soundwave.

Optimus sintió como algo se lanzó contra su cuello, Ravage había dado un salto sorprendente incrustando las garras en las placas metálicas del cuello del líder autobot.

Gatito malo- musitó Optimus mientras intentaba quitarse al felino pero sin lograrlo.

Varios decepticons aprovecharon el momento para disparar contra Optimus logrando herirlo de consideración.

Finalmente después de muchos intentos y cuando ya casi los demás decepticons lo habían rodeado, Optimus logró jalar a Ravage para partirlo por la mitad, no conforme con eso terminó aplastando con su poderoso pie la cabeza inservible del felino.

Ahora podía continuar con los decepticons que continuaban llegando...

.....................................................................................................

Listos para lanzamiento- dijo Leo- cuenta regresiva. Cinco...

.....................................................................................................

Una cosa era enfrentarse a Devastator y los pretenders y una muy diferente enfrentarse a decepticons aunque fueran de rango inferior. Parecía que por cada cabeza que partía había quince en espera...

........................................................................................................

Cuatro...

.......................................................................................................

Soundwave se dio cuenta de lo que se estaba planeando en su contra, como había dicho Leo en ese momento el lord decepticon entró a la red para intentar detenerles encontrándose con el repugnante regalo de los humanos, un virus tecnológico que no le permitía quitar sus tentáculos metálicos del satélite que ocupara desde hacia diez años.

.........................................................................................................

Tres...

..........................................................................................................

Por más que peleaba parecía que ahora sí Optimus caería ante semejante contingente de decepticons, una de sus afiladas espadas había sido partida mientras la otra apenas y era funcional, una vez más recurría a los cañones cuando la suerte venía a su favor...

.............................................................................................................

Dos...

.............................................................................................................

Sin saber de dónde habían venido, los refuerzos llegaron.

La resistencia del Oeste se había movilizado, solamente había sido cuestión de segundos, una llamada por onda corta por parte de Roboguerrero, un código morse por parte de Glen y Maggie, la resistencia humana había llegado.

Optimus no pudo más que dar gracias a Primus por el favor.

...............................................................................................................

Uno...

.................................................................................................................

¡Hasta nunca Soundwave!- gritó Roboguerrero.

Todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo.

.................................................................................................................

A las pocas horas el satélite que mantuviera bajo vigilancia el territorio del Oeste terminó fallando completamente, lentamente los restos de la tecnología humana y lo poco que quedó del decepticon caían fuera de su órbita a causa de su rozamiento con las capas más altas de la atmósfera terrestre.

...................................................................................................................

Optimus había logrado salvar la chispa una vez más de milagro, Simmons y los demás salieron victoriosos de la base aérea, esa noche todo el mundo celebraba.

Dos a favor, tres en contra- dijo Jane solamente llegar a donde varios mecánicos y "expertos" reparaban a Optimus.

Optimus asintió mientras los fuegos artificiales celebraban su victoria esa noche...

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

**_ONCE IN EVERY LIFETIME_**

_________________________________

It's in your heart, it's in your soul  
Don't be scared, keep believing  
I know you know, deep inside  
That your time has come...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El contraataque decepticon no se hizo esperar, El maestro, Fallen no podía creer que uno de esos viles autobots hubiera sobrevivido a la cacería que habían hecho en su contra.

Una suerte que no se tratara del último de los Primes, si no su objetivo principal estaría en peligro.

¡Diez años! Fallen no podía creer que la búsqueda del arma máxima hubiera tardado tanto tiempo... tal vez no había sido el movimiento más inteligente que diera en toda su infame existencia el haber acabado con ese humano...

Lamentablemente para los enemigos de la humanidad, el contraataque se llevó a cabo cuando ya los pájaros habían volado...

.................................................................

Optimus no había estado de acuerdo en abandonar a gran parte de la resistencia a su suerte ante la inminente venganza de los decepticons.

Era necesario- dijo Jane cuando hicieron una pausa para descansar- se sacrificarían con gusto con tal de ver caer a los decepticons.

Los utilizamos como distractor- dijo Optimus de pie a unos metros de la chica.

El de la idea fue Simmons- dijo Jane.

Pues sí, fue mi idea- dijo el aludido- además necesitábamos centrar la atención del enemigo mientras nosotros vamos a Washington.

¿Para qué tenemos que ir al Instituto Smithsoniano?- preguntó O´Brien.

Antes de que todo esto empezara- explicó Leo- Sam, su novia y yo ibamos a ir con roboguerrero por el "buscador" pero atacó Starscream y se llevó a Sam y a Micaela después de destruir al camaro... Micaela apenas y tuvo tiempo de darme esto- Leo mostró un pequeño estuche de color gris.

Después de la caída de Soundwave, Simmons había apelado al resto de los militares a que debían continuar con la búsqueda de un posible aliado, el buscador debía ser encontrado después de diez años de haber empezado esta pesadilla.

Así, Simmons, Leo y O´Brien se unieron a Jane, su perro Kaiser y a Optimus Prime para poder lograr dar el siguiente golpe en la escala de mando de los decepticons.

Starscream no esperará a que terminemos con él como lo hicimos con Devastator y Soundwave- informó Optimus en un tono molesto.

No lo expresaba abiertamente, pero, muy en el fondo Optimus Prime no podía esperar por enfrentarse contra Megatron, el antaño Lord de Cybertron era el único que podía aclarar esos bloques de oscuridad en los registros de memoria del Prime.

En ese caso- dijo Simmons poniéndose de pie- continuemos, espero que Maggie y Glenn hayan tenido suerte...

..............................................................................

Washington D.C. antes de que la pesadilla empezara era la capital del país más poderoso de la Tierra, ahora, era el recuerdo de lo que fue.

La Casa Blanca, el Capitolio, todo fue destruido, Fallen no dejaría que un solo símbolo de la libertad quedara en pie y como recordatorio de lo que podía pasarles a todos aquellos que interfirieran en su camino...

Optimus no podía creer lo que sus ópticos le mostraban, habían llegado a la capital de los Estados Unidos en una noche cerrada, ni siquiera la luna se atrevía a darles la bienvenida... hasta la luna tenía miedo.

Habían tenido suerte de no ser detectados por ninguna guardia de reconocimiento decepticon.

Optimus se acercó un poco más, trataba de negar con todas sus fuerzas lo que sus ópticos le mostraban.

Por favor- musitó- dime que es una pesadilla...

Frente a él, había una estructura metálica completamente oxidada por las inclemencias del clima a lo largo de diez años, ahora era la carcasa abandonada de lo que antaño había sido un poderoso guerrero, un gran amigo... la estructura de Ironhide había sido mutilada en diferentes partes, el segundo al mando de los autobots había tenido una lenta agonía y una muerte dolorosa según mostraban las heridas marcadas en esa estructura vacía desde hacía diez años...

No es justo que terminara de esta forma- pensó Optimus- primero Ratchet, Bumblebee, ahora Ironhide... les había fallado a todos, sin contar con que también Sam y Micaela habían caído a lo largo de esa aterradora pesadilla.

Debemos continuar- sugirió Jane en un susurro- es mejor que no nos encuentren.

Y así la estructura de tan noble guerrero fue dejada una vez más a su suerte, su mejor amigo y glorioso líder no había tenido la oportunidad ni de despedirse ni de procurarle un lugar adecuado para su descanso...

............................................................................................................

El resto del camino se hizo en silencio, nadie a pesar de estar incómodos en la cabina del trailer se atrevió a hablar, hasta Optimus parecía intentar no hacer ruido con el motor, hasta el mismo Kaiser había dejado de jadear.

Eran casi las tres de la mañana cuando por fin lograron llegar a una zona prácticamente destruida de los suburbios. En esta ocasión tuvieron que ser más cautelosos ya que rondas de unos cinco decepticons vigilaban las vacías calles obedeciendo nuevas ordenes de Fallen.

Shhhh- Simmons indicó silencio- por aquí- dijo en un susurro.

Optimus tuvo que agacharse lo más posible para poder ocultarse parcialmente con los pocos edificios habitacionales que aun quedaban en pie.

Finalmente Simmons se detuvo frente a una iglesia abandonada.

¿Solterona?- llamó Roboguerrero para asombro de los demás- Solterona aquí buen monje, cambio.

Siempre es así de...- Jane no podía creer las ocurrencias de ese hombre.

O´Brien y Leo solamente negaron con la cabeza.

A primera vista Simmons se había vuelto loco ya que no dejaba de repetir "Solterona aquí buen monje" evitando que el eco de la iglesia amplificara su voz más de lo necesario; cuando Jane ya casi había perdido la paciencia contestaron desde el fondo de la iglesia.

Pasa buen monje, solterona te esta esperando- dijo una voz cavernosa desde atrás del altar.

Bingo- dijo Roboguerrero con la cara radiente por el triunfo- el señor está de nuestro lado. Todos adentro y guarden silencio ¡Están en una iglesia!

Continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

**_TEMPÊTE_**

PARTE 1

______________________________________

_Brume, le jour se lève,_

_Ombre et tempête…_

_Il s'ennui...  
_

Bruma, el día se eleva,

sombra y tormenta...

Él se enoja...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Simmons y los demás entraron a la iglesia.

¿Estás bien?- preguntó Jane.

Por más que quisiera ocultarlo se veía claramente en los ópticos de Optimus que le había afectado sobre manera el ver el estado en que los decepticons habían dejado y finalmente acabado con Ironhide.

Ustedes entren- dijo en un murmullo- yo vigilare la entrada.

Kaiser se quedó afuera junto con el trailer, Jane no dijo nada más, era mejor darle espacio.

....................................................................

La iglesia parecía se caería en cualquier momento, Roboguerrero iba encabezando la marcha como si conociera el recinto como la palma de su mano.

Los vitrales laterales estaban rotos lo que les daba un toque más tétrico a la pasión y a los santos y su martirio. Jane que se jactaba de no asustarse de cualquier cosa no pudo evitar seguir muy de cerca a O´Brien. Ese lugar la ponía nerviosa.

Después de lo que sintió como un trecho muy largo llegaron a la parte del altar, la cruz había sido arrancada hacia tiempo y las cortinas se encontraban desgarradas como las túnicas de las figuras sacras que les veían pasar con miradas vacías o suplicantes dependiendo que que santo era el que posaba su mirada de vidrio sobre ellos.

Este lugar no me gusta- musitó Jane antes de seguir a los demás a lo que parecían unas escaleras de caracol escondidas detrás de un grueso pilar.

..................................................................

La cavernosa voz que les diera la bienvenida no se había escuchado más, solo podía escuchar los pasos de los demás hombres bajando las escaleras adelante de ella.

Prefería cien veces enfrentarse a los pretenders del territorio norte que continuar bajando esa escalera a lo desconocido.

¡Ahhhh!- gritó de pronto Simmons.

Hubiera sido mejor que no lo hubiera hecho, Jane no lo soportó más y soltó tal grito que éste se amplificó al momento por el eco del lugar y como no hacía desde hacia tanto se abrazó con todas sus fuerzas al brazo de O´Brien que descendía frente a ella.

Shhhhhhhhh- rugió el ex-agente del sector siete- ¡Estamos en una iglesia, por Dios!

Jane se separó al momento de O´Brien completamente roja.

El soldado no dijo nada, pero por la expresión de su cara podía verse que también había sido tomado por sorpresa por la chica, al parecer todos estaban nerviosos de estar en ese claustrofóbico lugar.

..................................................................

¿Cómo es posible?- musitó Optimus para sí.

La imagen del final de Ironhide no podía alejarse de su procesador, el líder autobot había visto demasiada muerte y destrucción a todo lo largo de su existencia, pero el ver a su mejor amigo en ese estado... Optimus negó con la cabeza, por más que quisiera justificarse la verdad era que les había fallado a todos y que por su culpa ahora estaban sumidos en una dantesca pesadilla de la que todos deseaban despertar...

Una vez más vino a él el recuerdo de la batalla en el bosque, se enfrentaba a los decepticons llevaba la ventaja y en el último momento el disparo de Megatron, su descuido... y la guerra se había perdido.

Aun dolía su chispa cada vez que lo recordaba como una herida que se niega a cerrar para que se recuerde en todo el momento que sigue presente...

Kaiser levantó la cabeza agudizando el oído, el animal había escuchado el grito de Jane, también Optimus lo había captado y por consiguiente si ellos dos lo habían detectado... seguramente también cualquier decepticon que se encontrara de guardia.

....................................................................

Santo Padre, ¿qué ruido fue ese?- preguntó una voz desde el espacio iluminado de una puerta abierta.

Un hombre viejo, al parecer el padre de esa iglesia les observaba con curiosidad. Era un hombre de estatura media con el cabello blanco corto, esa mirada bondadosa que todos los religiosos tienen y la inseparable biblia en la mano.

¡Padre Smith!- Simmons se acercó al religioso.

Jane reconoció al momento que la voz cavernosa pertenecía al padre.

Agente- saludó el padre- veo que por fin llegaron, alabado sea el Señor.

No, el señor no nos trajo- dijo Simmons sin entender como siempre- fue un trailer. ¿Ya tienen todo listo?

Adelante- invitó el padre.

....................................................................

Nunca hubiera imaginado- dijo Leo- que la rebelión tuviera su escondite en una iglesia.

Ésta es la casa del Señor- el padre les ofreció un vano de viso tinto "para entrar en calor"- el Señor nos protegerá...

Al menos en lo que los encuentran los decepticons, padre- dijo Jane bebiendo de su vaso- ¿y el resto de los militares?

Enfréntando a esas máquinas de Luzbel- dijo el padre sentándose al lado de Simmons- agente, nunca me ha gustado su santo y seña.

Debe admitir que es bueno, padre- Simmons ya iba con el segundo vaso- pero dejemos eso de lado ¿ya están listos Maggie y Glenn?

Su encargo fue muy díficil agente- el padre no dejaba de pasar su mano por un rosario a manera de separador en su biblia- recuerde que el museo fue destruído al inicio de esta guerra.

¡Destruyeron el Smithsoniano!- Leo casi se atraganta con el vino- ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?

Compórtate estás en la Iglesia- molestó Simmons- obvio que el Smithsoniano fue destruído ¡Fallen no respeta nada!

¿Entonces por qué dijeron que iríamos al Smithsoniano?- preguntó O´Brien que no había tocado para nada el vino.

Por qué era más fácil que decir "vamos a ir con Maggie y Glenn a lo que queda del Smithsoniano o mejor aún vamos a ir con Maggie y Glenn para ver si salvaron o no lo que había en el Smithsoniano" - la lógica de Roboguerrero era demasiado extraña.

¿Y qué había en el Smithsoniano?- preguntó Jane retirando el vaso vacío.

¡Nuestro buscador!- Simmons se veía radiante como cuando disfrutaba saber algo que los demás desconocían.

Una vez más la cara de no entender se hizo presentes en todos menos en Simmons -obviamente- y en el religioso.

Pues hicimos lo que el agente nos pidió- dijo el hombre- después del ataque de esos jinetes del Apocalipsis- el padre hizo la señal de la cruz- fuimos a los restos del museo y sacamos todo lo que pudimos.

¿Y cómo sabían que buscar? Leo dijo que no habían tenido la oportunidad de ir antes de que Lord StarScream les atacara- intervinó Jane.

Ese es el punto- dijo Roboguerrero interrumpiendo- no sabíamos que buscabamos así que ordene, ejem, pedí, que buscaran todo aquello que saliera de la escala de radiación del contador Daigger... Traducción ¡Todo lo que fuera un maldito extraterrestre!

Por favor, hijo, estás en la iglesia- dijo el padre llamando al orden.

¿Y por qué se quedó usted en este lugar, padre?- preguntó Leo.

Aun hay muchos corderos en peligro de que todos esos lobos intenten lastimarles, hijo- explicó el padre- además este es el único lugar donde contamos con un viejo radio de los tiempos de la segunda guerra, como ese demonio de Soundwave tenía controladas todas las comunicaciones, nosotros servíamos de medio para contactar con los militares y mantener a los fieles en calma.

Sí- dijo de pronto Simmons ahora con el tercer vaso en la mano- yo les escuché una vez por radio y de ahí mantuve contacto, era la única forma de saber que estuvieran trabajando Glenn y los demás, digo ¿qué cuentas le iba a entregar a Lennox cuando regresara?

Pero no fue hasta que Optimus y yo llegamos que usted pudo llevar a cabo su plan, Simmons- recordó Jane con la ceja izquierda levantada.

Yo nunca le dije a Lennox que acabaríamos con Soundwave de la noche a la mañana- Roboguerrero se puso en pie- bien, padre ¿Dónde están Maggie y Glenn?

El padre se levantó a su vez.

Aquí están, hijo- dijo el padre Smith entregándole a Simmons al parecer un mapa.

Listo, todos afuera- dijo el agente caminando hacia las escaleras.

El último en salir fue O´Brien.

Gracias por todo, padre- dijo el soldado cuando el padre cerró la puerta acompañando a los demás a la parte de arriba de la iglesia.

..............................................................................

Maggie y Glenn nos esperan en el punto de encuentro- informó Leo cerrando la laptop.

Que tengan buen viaje- se despidió el padre.

Shhh, ¿escucharon eso?- llamó de pronto Jane.

Todos guardaron silencio, a decir verdad todo estaba peligrosamente silencioso. Parecía que Simmons iba a decir cualquier cosa cuando fue interrumpido por el estruendo que hizo el enorme vitral sobre el altar al romperse. Los soldados apenas y tuvieron tiempo de moverse para no ser cortados por los gruesos fragmentos de vidrio roto, Optimus cayó de espaldas sobre los restos de bancas de madera.

¡Optimus!- gritó Jane.

O´Brien la detuvo por la muñeca, era imperativo que salieran de ahí cuanto antes, el choque del mecha había hecho que la estructura de la iglesia colapsara, ahora el techo amenazaba con caerles encima.

Optimus se puso de pie como pudo, solo hacerlo logró apuntar con el rifle derribando a dos decepticons de color gris que amenazaban con dispararle de nuevo.

No se había equivocado las guardias nocturnas habían captado el grito de Jane acercándose al momento.

Los humanos corrían lo más rápido que podían pero los enormes bloques de concreto amenazaban con aplastarles de una vez.

¡Todos, rápido, afuera!- O´Brien había derribado una parte de la gastada madera de la puerta principal.

Leo fue el primero en salir siendo recibido por Kaiser que no dejaba de ladrar como loco, al parecer ahora hasta los pretenders se acercaban.

¡Vamos padre!- llamó Simmons.

No hijo- dijo el padre quedándose parado a pesar del peligro- está es mi casa.

Simmons no dijo nada más, no lo apoyaba pero tampoco iba a obligar al padre a abandonar su iglesia...

Gracias por todo padre- dijo Simmons con toda sinceridad.

..............................................................

De un salto Optimus logró librar la distancia entre la derruída iglesia y los humanos, al momento se transformó.

No había tiempo que perder, en el silencio de la noche podía escucharse como más rondas de guardias decepticons se acercaban, Kaiser no dejaba de gruñir y ladrar como loco, los pretenders ganaban terreno a los pesadas estructuras de los guardias.

De un salto todo el mundo estuvo dentro del trailer.

Esperen, falta el padre- dijo Jane cuando Simmons cerró la puerta del lado del copiloto.

No vendrá- fue lo único que dijo el agente.

El sonido de la iglesia desmoronándose confirmó las palabras del ex-agente, Optimus arrancó lo más rápido que pudo, en cuanto despuntara el alba las ovejas abandonadas a su suerte sabrían de la partida de su pastor...

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

**_TEMPÊTE_**

PARTE 2

______________________________________

_En amour_

_  
Compter les batailles qui t'ont fait mal..._

_  
Plus d'amour_

_  
Tous les equipages ont pris le large.  
_

_Pauvre amour  
_

_Je cueille ta fierte qui s'est blessee...  
_

_Oh! Amour  
_

_Faut-il que ton deuil dure des annees.  
_

_Pour m'aimer_

En el amor

Contar las batallas que te han hecho mal...

Más amor

Todos los tripulantes deben marcharse.

Pobre amor

Recojo tu orgullo que está herido

Oh! Amor

Tu duelo tiene que durar por años.

Para amarme

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Lo hemos logrado

Sí, eso era lo que pensaban los integrantes de la resistencia en el territorio Oeste solo saber que Lord Soundwave había caído.

Maggie Madsen y Glenn Whitmann eran los encargados de mantener las rudimentarias comunicaciones entre los miembros de la milicia que aun peleaban por proteger a los civiles indefensos, desde el inicio de esa pesadilla siempre se habían mantenido en contacto con Roboguerrero órdenes de Lennox para planear un posible contraataque pero siempre que lo intentaban todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles... lográndolo solo hasta que finalmente Optimus Prime había regresado, obviamente el ex-agente del sector siete tuvo el cuidado en todo momento de no revelar demasiada información en caso de que fueran descubiertos antes de tiempo.

Ahora, al estar enterados de que "la carga preciosa" venía en camino comenzaron a movilizarse al punto de encuentro, sí, parecía que finalmente toda esa pesadilla terminaría, por fin, después de años y años de muerte y sufrimiento por fin los decepticons caerían...

Ningún humano en toda la costa Este de los Estados Unidos de América se acercaba a ese lugar de muerte designado por la rebelión como "Punto T" tal vez por el dantesco arte con el que Fallen había ordenado decorarlo o tal vez por el terror que sentían los hombres al imaginarse terminar como la estructura principal que se presentaba ante sus ojos como un maligno recordatorio del final que tendrían aquellos que se enfrentarán contra el Maestro...

Bien- dijo de pronto Maggie satisfecha- todo está listo, ahora solo es necesario esperar que Simmons se apresure.

Sí, el tiempo había dejado en todos su marca y Maggie no era la excepción, la chica que alguna vez pensó en entrar a la escuela de modelaje y finalmente terminó decifrando la señal decepticon hacia ya tanto tiempo también mostraba que diez años de semejante pesadilla dejan marca en cualquiera.

Las faldas cortas fueron sustituidas por el traje caqui que todos los miembros de la rebelión utilizaban en el territorio este, el cabello largo ahora estaba casi a los hombros siempre sujeto en una media coleta; pero ¿qué importaba el cambio físico cuando aun seguía siendo la mejor en el campo?

Fue ella y no Glenn quien se encargo de desarrollar el virus informático que hizo caer finalmente a Lord Soundwave, fue ella quien había mantenido en bajo perfil todos los movimientos que los rebeldes llevaban a cabo en la austera red informática de todo el territorio este, sí, eso le daba la seguridad de que todo esto finalmente terminaría...

Por su parte Glenn había dejado de ser aquel rollizo caballero que en un momento de desesperanza había vendido a Maggie por unas cuantas rosquillas, bueno tal vez no tanto, pero si se veía que los años de austeridad podían hacer bajar de peso a cualquiera.

El encargado de recolectar toda la "basura" que Roboguerrero quería del Smithsoniano había sido él y unos soldados dejados en el territorio este por Lennox, al principio Glenn creía que era una verdadera tontería ya que nadie creía en el hecho de encontrar al buscador pudiera servir de algo, además Sam y Micaela habían desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra según Epps, así que ¿Cómo pedirles que mantuvieran viva la esperanza después de tantos años de agonía y dolor? Pero no importó, Simmons no dejaba de cantarle a todo el mundo el lema de los G I Joe diciendo que "Tenían que ver la caída de esos decepticons o morir en el intento" y ahora por fin después de haber logrado tener todo lo que pudiera servirle a Roboguerrero, de enterarse que el ex-agente venía en camino con la carga preciosa, hacía pensar a todos que todos esos años de sacrificio habían valido la pena.

Con lo que no contaban ninguno de ellos era que el confiarse en su futura victoria contra Fallen los hacía descuidar la guardia...

......................................................................................

Por más que lo intentaban no podían quitarse a los pretenders que seguían su pista como los sabuesos a la zorra.

Tanto O´Brien como Jane por ambas ventanillas de piloto y copiloto no dejaban de disparar, Leo no dejaba de arrojarles cartuchos cada vez que alguno terminaba con su parque.

Simmons continuaba pegado a la computadora mientras Kaiser no dejaba de ladrar que parecía había atrapado a un gato.

Optimus forzaba el motor al máximo para poder ganar la distancia. Si se detenía y transformaba no iba a durar más de cinco minutos contra las guardias aéreas decepticons que lo estaban utilizando como tiro al blanco por el puente elevado por el que corría, además si cambiaba a modo robot y comenzaba a pelear ¿qué iba a ser de los humanos? Los pretenders mostrando su exoesqueleto metálico subían por los pilares del puente como monos en un árbol y los que les perseguían no dejaban de utilizar las armas integradas a sus estructuras para intentar hacer blanco en el trailer.

Esto nos está quitando mucho tiempo- se quejó Simmons.

Tomaré en cuenta todas tus opiniones, Roboguerrero- molestó Jane cambiando de carga una vez más.

Antes de que Simmons pudiera contestar con alguna ironía Optimus frenó de golpe haciendo que O´Brien tuviera que sujetarse con todas sus fuerzas al espejo del lado del piloto del trailer para no caer.

No puede ser- musitó Leo con cierto temor.

Un decepticon de alto rango se había hecho presente cerrando el paso al trailer, tal vez no fuera un Lord como los había designado Fallen pero si era uno de temer...

.........................................................................................

¿Glenn?- Maggie sonaba nerviosa.

Apenas hacia unos momentos todos celebraban que esta pesadilla terminaría cuando sin previo aviso las luces murieron. Glenn fue a investigar junto con otros tres soldados... de eso ya había pasado una media hora lo que ponía mucho más nerviosa a Maggie.

Ahora estaba sola, sola entre esa infinidad de basura del Smithsoniano, sola con una única linterna de mano para poder abrirse paso entre las tinieblas.

¿Glenn?- volvió a repetir mientras caminaba entre un viejo datsun, uno de los primeros modelos Ford, un camión de bomberos de inicio de siglo- ¿Glenn? Esto no es gracioso ¿Dónde están todos?

..........................................................................................

Sí, en el primer encuentro que Optimus Prime y sus hombres habían tenido con los decepticons en la Tierra, semejante guerrero había caído, pero fue voluntad de Lord StarScream el volver a reactivarle para detener cualquier inconveniente...

Ahora que Lord Soundwave había caído y que Lord StarScream temía la espada de Damocles penía sobre su cabeza había ordenado a tal partidario de la causa decepticon se movilizara al territorio este para informarle sobre cualquier disturbio...

Barricade aceptó al momento...

.............................................................................................

Sin poder creerlo con mano temblorosa Maggie logró apagar la linterna, ¿cómo había pasado? No tenía ni idea, lo cierto era que un pretender se había infiltrado entre los miembros de la rebelión, esa aberración metálica se había encargado de los soldados que acompañaran a Glenn, de su amigo, era mejor no mirar cómo había terminado.

A gatas, Maggie logró esconderse un poco detrás de las llantas del tren de aterrizaje de un SR-71 Blackbird.

Si Roboguerrero no llegaba en menos de lo que canta un gallo no iba a quedar nada de todo lo que les había ordenado buscar y mucho menos de la misma rebelión.

..............................................................................................

Solamente abrirse las puertas del trailer, O´Brien y Jane abrieron fuego intentando poder ganar terreno, Leo protegía el pequeño estuche metálico que hacia diez años Micaela le entregara antes de que toda esta pesadilla empezara mientras Simmons inútilmente intentaba contactar con alguno de los rebeldes en el punto T.

Optimus se transformó al momento, superaba en tamaño a Barricade pero bien sabía el líder autobot que éste guerrero era de temer.

Una vez más el enfrentamiento no se hizo esperar, Barricade se lanzó con todo contra el autobot, tanto era el cambio que esos años habían hecho en Optimus que el decepticon no le reconocía, era como si solamente se estuviera enfrentando a cualquier otro autobot que hubiera tenido la desfortuna de permanecer en línea durante estos diez años.

Por más que intentaban detenerles los pretenders ganaban terreno, Kaiser no dejaba de gruñir siempre cubriéndo la espalda de Jane.

Tenemos que hacer algo- dijo de pronto Leo.

Tenemos que llegar al punto de encuentro que nos dijo el padre- sugirió O´Brien golpeando a un pretender que amenazaba con acercarse más de la cuenta.

¡Casi llegamos, miren!- ordenó Simmons quien finalmente había dejado caer la laptop.

No se había equivocado, el punto T se presentaba más mácabro que nunca a la vista de los humanos.

...................................................................................................

Correr, correr y escapar era en lo único que pensaba Maggie mientras forzaba a sus piernas a ganar distancia entre ella y el pretender que amenazaba con volarle la cabeza solo tenerla a tiro limpio.

Sin darse cuenta terminó saliendo a despoblado siendo recibida por la estructura decapitada del antaño guardián de Sam.

La estructura de Bumblebee había sido decapitada por el mismo Fallen con tal de demostrarles a todos aquellos que intentaran interferir en sus planes ya fueran autobots o humanos el funesto final que tendrían.

Maggie cayó de cara al suelo, era inútil, todo había terminado, no había nada que hacer...

El pretender cargó una vez más el arma que sustituía su brazo izquierdo, por fin la tenía a tiro limpio...

.....................................................................................................

La guardia aérea decepticon centró su atención contra ese reducido número de humanos que seguía al mecha desconocido, el privilegio de enfrentarle era de Barricade.

¡Vamos, todos abajo!- ordenó Simmons corriendo con la lap en las manos.

La idea de Roboguerrero era descolgarse como pudieran del puente sin ser eliminados por los pretenders o los decepticons voladores para poder llegar al punto de encuentro, era la única alternativa que tenían si es que querían encontrar de una vez por todas al buscador.

O´Brien cubría la espalda de los demás mientras Leo y Simmons comenzaban a bajar con ayuda de un cable por uno de los pilares.

Jane no dejaba de vigilar el avance de los pretenders mientras se preguntaba cómo rayos iba a bajar a Kaiser. No iba a abandonar a su perro después de tanto, además esta el hecho de que Optimus tampoco iba a ser abandonado a su suerte. La canadiense suspiró, había llegado el momento de decidir de nuevo.

O´Brien- le gritó mientras el soldado apenas y tenía tiempo de sujetarse con una mano al cable- yo me quedo... encuentren al buscador.

El soldado solamente asintió con la cabeza, entendía las razones de Jane.

.....................................................................................................

Sin pensarlo mucho Leo soltó un poco el agarre para bajar mucho más rápido por el cable, cierto que sus manos resultaron sumamente lastimadas pero al menos había logrado darle alcance a Roboguerrero y a O´Brien, ese militar sí que sabía utilizar el medio a su favor.

Rápido, rápido- fue ahora O´Brien el que ordenaba se movieran los demás.

Simmons logró evitar por un pelo que los disparos de los pretenders que comenzaban a bajar por el pilar del puente terminaran volándole la cabeza.

¡Miren!- Leo señaló con la mano.

Justo a los pies de la estatua sin cabeza de Bumblebee estaba alguien de cara al suelo, al ser noche cerrada Leo no le había distinguido bien pero al parecer estaba en serios apuros.

¡Maggie!- reconoció Simmons.

Más rápido que todos ellos O´Brien logró apuntar lo mejor que pudo su arma justo a la cabeza del pretender, en el momento en que éste comenzaba a cargar su arma para terminar con Maggie, O´Brien de un tiro limpió impactó al pretender.

Simmons tomó de la mano a Maggie levantándola sin importarle el lastimarle la muñeca, lo más importante era entrar de nuevo a la bodega donde estaban guardadas las cosas que encontraron en el Smithsoniano.

Leo fue el último en entrar cerrando en el momento exacto la pesada puerta justo antes de que los pretenders impactaran contra ella abollándola con sus estructuras.

.....................................................................................................

Barricade sería más pequeño que Optimus pero eso no le restaba mácabra perfección en cada uno de sus movimientos. El salem no dejaba de enfrentarse con Optimus dando el todo por el todo.

El trailer debía admitir que estaba siendo acorralado por Barricade ¿cuál era la intención del decepticon? Era la pregunta que no podía evitar hacerse Optimus, los humanos habían logrado escapar, lo había visto y ahora ¿por qué no terminaba de una vez con él?

Jane se había parapetado justo detrás de los escombros de la protección del puente, Kaiser no se separaba de su lado.

Bien, chico- dijo la humana cuando el parque se terminó- creo que esto es todo.

El perro gimoteó un poco pero al momento una vez más comenzó a mover su cola mientras lamía las manos de su dueña.

Fuimos un buen equipo- dijo Jane- un momento... espera un poco...

Metiendo la mano a su mochila con todas sus esperanzas puestas, encontró lo que parecía poder ofrecerles un último y desesperado movimiento.

- ¡Un regalo, bestias!

La granada rodó inocentemente hasta los pies de la primera línea de pretenders que amenazaba con terminar de una vez por todas con la humana y su perro...

.......................................................................................................

¿Qué sucedió, Maggie?- preguntó Simmons.

Se infiltró... se infiltró...- repetía Maggie aun en shock.

¿Dónde está el buscador?- a Simmons no le importaba mucho lo que había pasado realmente, digo, ya había visto como estaba el interior de ese lugar como para darse una idea.

Señor, la chica no sabe- dijo O´Brien poniendo su mano en el hombro de Maggie.

Debe ser alguno de estos- otra vez no le importaba a Roboguerrero.

¿Pero cuál?- preguntó Leo.

¿Sería el datsun? ¿El modelo Ford? ¿El camión de bomberos?

- Saca el regalito de la señorita Banes, chico...

Simmons no tuvo tiempo de contestar, con un sonoro BOOM los pretenders volaron la puerta, fue tal el impacto de la explosión que el pequeño estuche salió volando de las manos de Leo.

En ese momento fue como si todo se hubiera detenido, Roboguerrero ni siquiera alcanzó a moverse, O´Brien estaba más preocupado por proteger a Maggie que no le importó detener el estuche que continuaba rebotando contra el suelo, Leo trató de atraparlo pero como una funesta broma del destino el estuche escapó entre sus dedos.

En el último rebote el estuche se abrió liberando para sorpresa de Simmons una pequeñísima astilla de la Chispa Suprema, tan frágil y tan pequeña que parecía era necesario solo pisarla para borrarla de la faz del planeta.

La astilla giró sobre si misma ensuciándose con el polvo del suelo de la bodega, el destino había elegido al buscador... El SR-71 Blackbird bajó del cual se escondiera hacia unos minutos Maggie...

Al momento una descarga de energía y el característico sonido de transformación alienígena se hizo presente...

...........................................................................................

Jane y Kaiser lograron salir intactos del desastre que provocó la granada, las primeras filas de pretenders fueron eliminadas al momento, los demás ya amenazaban con abalanzarse contra ellos cuando algo llamó su atención, la misma guardia aérea se movilizó hacia la bodega detrás de la estructura de Bumblebee.

Esto no me gusta- musitó Jane- tenemos que ir por Optimus.

Kaiser ladró como si realmente entendiera lo que decía la humana.

..............................................................................................

Optimus también se percató del movimiento de los pretenders, lo mismo que la explosión de la granada de Jane.

Barricade se había dado cuenta de que éste mecha desconocido no era uno cualquiera, no era uno de esos autobots de bajo nivel que había tenido la oportunidad de destruir, no, éste era diferente... era momento de terminar con él de una vez... y ya que la diferencia de tamaño estaba en su contra era mejor utilizar el medio a su favor...

La oportunidad no se hizo esperar, al parecer esa noche el destino estaba a favor tanto de los buenos como de los malos...

Sin darse cuenta Optimus estaba siendo llevado hacia la orilla del puente, solo era cuestión de unos metros más para que el poderoso mecha sintiera su propia caída.

Fue cuando su pie tocó el filo del puente que Optimus se dio cuenta de los planes de Barricade, el decepticon solo ver ese ligero brillo de desconcierto en los ópticos de Optimus aprovechó para dar el tiro de gracia.

La carga de Barricade dio de lleno en el pecho de Optimus, el líder de los autobots finalmente había perdido el equilibrio cayendo del puente.

Jane y Kaiser llegaron en el momento en que la estructura de Optimus se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche. Barricade amenazaba con disparar de nuevo cuando el tiro de Jane hizo que soltara el gatillo de su arma, antes de que el Salem descargara su furia contra la humana responsable tanto ella como Kaiser saltaron al vacío.

Era mejor morir de esa forma que bajo la bota de un decepticon.

............................................................................................

- ¡QUÉ RAYOS ES ESTO!

La primera impresión que tuvo Leo al verlo era que estaba viendo al abuelo de los abuelos de todos los abuelos de esos mechas que habían entrado a su vida desde hacia ya diez años.

Era como si ese robot hubiera estado en línea desde el principio de los tiempos.

Abuelo, no tenemos tiempo para esto- gritó Simmons para que le hiciera caso ese mecha desconocido- tenemos que detener a Fallen.

Los pretenders comenzaron a rodearlos.

¡Fallen!- dijo el mecha- ¡Eso explica todo! ¿Y estos son sus niños?- señaló con una especie de bastón a los pretenders- ¡Basura!

De un extraño disparo borró a todos los pretenders, O´Brien realmente sintió que el tiro no había estado bien dirigido pero en un golpe de suerte había resultado a su favor.

Sí, bueno, verá ¡Estamos en guerra!- gritó Simmons

¡Siempre estamos en guerra!- interrumpió el robot- en mis tiempos, en los de mi padre, en los de su padre...

Si, bueno, si su abuelo tuvo problemas no nos importa- dijo Simmons con su habitual ternura- ¡pero Optimus Prime necesita...!

¡UN PRIME! ¿DÓNDE?- por fin tenían la atención del mecha- Ohhhh, ustedes no saben nada- parecía un viejito cascarrabias- ¡Fuera de mi camino!

De un solo golpe el robot se abrió una puerta en la pared derecha de la bodega.

Creo que nos estamos entendiendo- dijo Leo siguiendo al robot.

.......................................................................................................

Jane abrió los ojos, esperaba estar muerta o al menos sentir todos los huesos rotos pero extrañamente parecía que no había resultado herida ¿por qué? La respuesta llegó como una broma mácabra del destino.

Optimus la había atrapado junto con Kaiser al momento de la caída, las metálicas manos del mecha la protegieron de sufrir cualquier daño, lamentablemente para él, la suerte no había sido tan benigna...

El líder autobot estaba tirado sobre las ruinas de alguna construcción en muy mal estado, no solo por la caída sino también por algo mucho más grave...

Optimus.... no- musitó Jane.

Optimus Prime había sido atravesado por la espalda por una viga metálica de esos escombros de construcción, la viga le había perforado de lado a lado, tanto que una parte importante de la punta asomaba por su pecho.

..................................................................................................

¡Ahí está!- dijo el robot desconocido llegando al lado de la estructura de Optimus- ¡Un verdadero... Prime! ¿Qué pasó?

Jane estaba sobre el pecho de Optimus.

Extrañamente ese mecha no le inspiraba miedo, tanto que ni siquiera se puso en guardia solo verlo llegar.

¿Puedes hacer algo?- preguntó Jane desesperada- por favor...

Debemos... detener... a... Fallen- Optimus se forzaba a continuar en línea.

No... no...- Jane se acercó más a la cabeza de Optimus sin bajar de su pecho- ¡Optimus! ¡Optimus Prime, mírame!- parecía que Optimus quedaría inconsciente en cualquier momento- ¡OPTIMUS NO TE ATREVAS A CERRAR LOS OJOS! ¡RESISTE!

Fallen- musitó el mecha desconocido de pronto pareció decidido- es hora de hacerlo pagar...

Antes de que Jane pudiera entender a que se refería el mecha, todo fue confusión, lo último que alcanzó escuchar fue el ladrido ahogado de Kaiser.

..........................................................................................................

Cuando Roboguerrero, O´Brien, Leo y Maggie salieron de la bodega no había rastro por ninguna parte ni de Optimus Prime, Jane, Kaiser o el mecha desconocido...

Continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

**_IDÉALISER_**

**_______________________________________________**

_Idéaliser un passé brisé  
pas réaliser qu'il n'est plus là.  
Idéaliser, juste supposer  
qu'elle a tout osé et lui poser  
un dernier baiser. Un baiser..._

Idealizar, un fresco pasado,  
y no darse cuenta de que ya no está más.  
Idealizar, sólo suponer  
que ella se atrevió a darle  
un último beso, un beso...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Informe...

- Aquí, Barricade... ya no tienes nada de que preocuparte...

- ¿Quién era?

- Un tonto autobot que ya fue eliminado.

- ¿Y su estructura?

- ...

- ¿Y su estructura?

- Dije que ya no tienes nada de que preocuparte, lord StarScream...

....................................................................................

- Se fue... nos ha abandonado de nuevo...

Maggie parecía estar a punto de soltarse a llorar.

Roboguerrero y los demás estaban escondidos lo mejor que podían entre los escombros de un edificio cercano al puente donde había caído Optimus esperando los pretenders y las guardias decepticons perdieran interes en ellos para lograr escapar.

No- dijo con la voz más firme que tenía el agente Simmons- sé que está vez es diferente...

Tenemos que movilizarnos- sugirió O´Brien- es mejor que morir bajo las zarpas de los pretenders...

.....................................................................................

¿Qué había sucedido?

Algo era seguro, ya no se encontraban en Washington, ¿dónde se encontraban? El ladrido de kaiser la hizo despejarse un poco.

No importaba a donde volteara, lo único que le rodeaba era arena, arena como la del desierto de Afganistán, arena brillante a la luz de la luna, una luna altiva en el cielo nocturno acompañada de todo un séquito de estrellas altaneras sobre ese árido y frío lugar.

Espero sea el mismo planeta- dijo el mecha extraño.

Kaiser estaba muy cerca del mecha desconocido olfateándolo, cuando ocasionalmente el robot que parecía un anciano hacia algún movimiento brusco con esa especie de bastón el perro ladraba al ser tomado por sorpresa, al parecer a ese viejo modelo de robot le gustaba ese juego ya que lo hacía a propósito.

Optimus- musitó dejando de ver a Kaiser jugar con ese armatoste.

Sí, como lo había imaginado Optimus estaba en muy mal estado, al menos ya no tenía la viga de metal que le había perforado pero sí le había dejado una herida impresionante en la ya de por sí maltratada armadura. ¿Qué era eso? Algo que brillaba de manera mortecina se dejaba ver débilmente entre las placas metálicas.

Jane se acercó un poco más sin presionar demasiado las placas retorcidas de metal.

Tiene que haber alguna forma de ayudarte- musitó la chica- Tenemos que esconderlo- dijo alzando la voz para que el anciano le escuchara- ¿Puedes ayudarme?

El mecha con bastón dejó de jugar con Kaiser para acercarse con paso vacilante a la estructura del Prime.

Un Prime, y en mal estado- fue lo primero que dijo el anciano.

Para Jane fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

€¬#~#~€&~%%&% YA SÉ QUE ESTÁ EN MAL ESTADO, ¬€%&#$#€¬€ ANCIANO- rugió sin importarle lo irresponsable de sus acciones.

El mecha negro golpeó con su bastón la arena levantando una polvareda de consideración.

¡Mi nombre es Jetfire! Y ninguna criaturilla insignificante como tú va a hablarme de esa manera ¡Ya te enseñaré como infringiamos dolor en mis tiempos!- Jetfire levantó en alto su bastón.

Mal momento para comenzar a discutir, la humana estaba a punto de sacar su arma de nuevo pese a haberse quedado sin parque, Jetfire estaba a punto de darle tremendo bastonazo a la primera oportunidad y Kaiser no dejaba de ladrar como loco ¿sería por la discusión o por el arrivo de pretenders?

Optimus intentó incorporarse sin lograrlo haciendo que la discusión terminara al momento, Jane se sujetó a la parte del parabrisas derecho en el pecho del Prime.

Disculpa- dijo entre dientes Jane- no debí haberte gritado.

Ña- o un sonido semejante hizo Jetfire.

Se podía dar por terminada la discusión.

Lo mejor será llevarlo a ese lugar- señaló el blackbird.

Jetfire tenía razón, a unos cuantos pasos de mecha detrás de donde se encontraban podía verse un valle angosto protegido por fuertes paredes de granito. "Al menos eso servirá para defender nuestra posición- pensó Jane- es mejor que ser atacados en despoblado"

....................................................................................................................................

Tratar de poner a Optimus de pie fue lo más díficil con lo que nunca antes se hubiera enfrentado Jane, tal vez si Jetfire hubiera sido más joven hubiera sido más fácil, pero ya que no podían contar con más apoyo el verdadero trabajo lo hizo el Prime.

Con infinita dificultad por fin Optimus logró ponerse de pie, en verdad que ofrecía un estado deplorable pero aun así Jane se sorprendió de que el peterbilt no había colapsado aun.

Extraño espectáculo hubieran ofrecido a cualquier ojo mortal que les hubiera visto esa noche. Un mecha anciano apoyado en un bastón para conservar el equilibrio ayudando a un Optimus más muerto que vivo intentando seguirle el paso a un vejestorio como Jetfire y cerrando la marcha una humana con su perro que no dejaba de olfatear la arena del desierto.

....................................................................................................................................

No puedo creerlo- Jane solo había escuchado de ese lugar en la televisión, bueno cuando aun era posible ver televisión- Petra...

Una de las edificicaciones más magnificas de la humanidad, las paredes talladas en la misma roca, una ciudad digna de los dioses... Bueno, ya que el control de la Tierra estaba en manos de los decepticons que eran una vil encarnación de las criaturas del infiernos bien podían ser los autobots los ángeles salvadores.

Jane negó con la cabeza, estaba pensando en estúpideces.

Optimus ya no soportó más, solamente cruzar la entrada magníficamente trabajada de la primera edificación de Petra se desplomó.

¿Cómo podemos ayudarlo?- preguntó Jane preocupada por el trailer.

¿Esto lo hizo Fallen?- preguntó Jetfire, al parecer no había escuchado lo que Jane había dicho.

Uno de sus esbirros, realmente. ¿Puedes repararlo?- pese al frío la chica se quitó la chamarra militar por un momento.

No, si quieres que esté en condiciones de enfrentar a Fallen, debes buscar la Matrix de Liderazgo- explicó Jetfire mirando fijamente a Optimus- realmente es un Prime, ¡Eso debe servir!

¿Y dónde se supone que tengo que buscarla?- y como hacia tiempo había pasado, la voz de Jane se quebró por la desesperación- ¡Jetfire estamos a la mitad de la nada! Bueno, en Petra, en Jordanía ¡Dónde voy a encontrar la Matrix!

En la Tumba de los Prime, debe estar escondida por ahí- explicó el mecha dejándose caer junto a la estructura de Optimus- hace mucho, mucho tiempo...

No te ofendas- le cortó Jane- pero no tengo tiempo para cuentos de hadas... Optimus no tiene tiempo...

Jetfire dio una especie de carraspeo achacoso con el vocalizador a manera de amonestación por ser interrumpido.

Pues si quieres ayudar al Prime, lo mejor será que te pongas en camino a "La Tumba de los Primes"- dijo el mecha intentando cruzarse de brazos.

Sería más fácil si me dieras un mapa- gruñó Jane jalando su chamarra una vez más.

De mala gana la humana salió dejando a Optimus con Jetfire, Kaiser gimoteó un poco pero inmediatamente siguió a su dueña.

...................................................................................................

Es un €¬%&#* anciano, no es más que un vil y despreciable ~€¬&%$^*- Jane seguía despotricando contra Jetfire- pero verá, si yo tuviera su tamaño le daría una patada en el...

Jane no pudo terminar su perorata, no se había dado cuenta cuanto tiempo había estado caminando sin rumbo fijo por el desierto, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la distancia que había recorrido.

No fue hasta que escuchó el berrido de varios camellos. Y así Jane McKenzie fue tomada por sorpresa por un grupo desconocido de beduinos apuntando con rifles AK-103 rusos, por un momento tuvo una regresión a los lejanos días de Afganistán.

Maldita sea- gruñó mientras levantaba las manos indicando que estaba desarmada.

Kaiser no dejaba de ladrar también él había sido tomado por sorpresa por esos apestosos animales que nunca antes había visto en toda su perruna vida.

El que parecía el líder, un hombre maduro enfundado en una túnica que le cubría de pies a cabeza y que solo dejaba de ver su rostro habló a los demás en una lengua desconocida para Jane mientras dos hombres jóvenes le amarraban las manos por la espalda.

_Llevadla con la Diosa Guerrera- _dijo el líder antes de poner en marcha de nuevo a su camello.

Al momento los moradores del desierto se pusieron en marcha llevando su botín, Kaiser quien había sido al parecer olvidado comenzó a correr detrás de los beduinos.

Continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

**_LUI OU TOI_**

_______________________

Où est "IL"

Quand il m'abandonne

Toute la vie

Est loin

Où est "LUI"

J'aime sa voix d'homme

Sans lui "IL" n'est rien

Dónde está "ÉL"

Cuando se abandona

Toda la vida

Es mucho

Dónde está "ÉL"

Me encanta su voz de hombre

Sin ella, "ÉL" no es nada

Dónde está "ÉL"

Cuando él me abandono

Toda la vida

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La noche era cada vez más fría, al parecer ya no faltaba demasiado para el amanecer. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado? Si tan solo Jane pudiera ver su reloj, no, ni pensar en eso, sentía entumecidas las manos y el estar encima del camello no ayudaba mucho, el animal se movía peor que un jeep en mal estado.

Al parecer a los beduinos no les molestaba en lo más mínimo, ya que continuaban hablando en voz baja en esa lengua que le era desconocida a la canadiense.

Kaiser lanzó una especie de gemido lastimero, el perro no dejaba de correr al lado del camello. "Pobre Kaiser- pensó Jane- debe estar agotado..."

Por fin, después de lo que fue una eternidad y un suplicio los camellos se detuvieron para un descanso. El líder del grupo ofreció a Jane agua en lo que parecía una extraña bolsa de piel, la chica se negó, no tenía sed, al contrario, estaba preocupada, estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso, tiempo que Optimus no tenía...

.....................................................................

El descanso duró menos de lo que le hubiera gustado a Jane, al momento los señores del desierto se pusieron en marcha de nuevo, ojalá Jane se hubiera ubicado mejor entre las dunas de ese mar de arena ¿se habrían alejado demasiado de Petra? ¿Estaría bien Optimus? ¿Jetfire, le estaría cuidando aun?

....................................................................

Sin poder evitarlo Jane comenzó a cabecear sobre el camello, en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de golpearse con la olorosa cabeza del camello, cuando por fin pudo controlar su sueño una vez más se sorprendió de ver lo que los inseguros rayos del sol le mostraban en el horizonte.

¡Pirámides! ¡Egipto! Sí, no estaba equivocada la habían llevado hasta Egipto, bueno Petra se encuentra en Jordanía y no son más de 45 kilómetros el llegar a Egipto, más-menos una hora de camino, en automóvil por supuesto, en camello un poco más... Así que la sorpresa de Jane solo se debía al desconcierto del momento.

Sí, orgullosas y heridas se mostraban a lo lejos las pirámides; pero, los beduinos no la llevaban hacia la cuna de la civilización de los faraones, no, ellos tomaron camino por un sendero abandonado a su suerte... aun en las tierras del Kent era necesario andar con cuidado para no molestar a los señores de las estrellas que habían llegado hacia diez años sin invitación...

.....................................................................

Era el pueblo fantasma más olvidado que Jane nunca antes hubiera visto, parecía que las miserables casas se mantenían en pie solamente para soportar la embestida del rugido de las tormentas de arena del desierto.

Los camellos se detuvieron frente a un pozo de agua. El líder bajó a Jane sin ningún cuidado, sin admitirlo la canadiense agradeció que su "atractivo" fuera liberado del suplicio de montar a camello.

Los jóvenes se llevaron a los animales, Kaiser siguió a su dueña con paso cansado.

Y ahí, entre tanta pobreza se levantaba una edificación más grande que las otras, protegida por unas palmeras que formaban una especie de calzada hacia la entrada.

Otro grupo de árabes con rifles a manera de guardias les dieron la bienvenida, el líder de la caravana habló en esa lengua cantarina pero incomprensible para Jane, al momento les dieron el paso, los guardias recorrieron de pies a cabeza a la chica cuando pasó.

Con señas el árabe ordenó a Jane que esperara ahí hasta que él regresara.

.......................................................................

Jane intentó liberar sus pobres muñecas solamente para encontrarse que el nudo era de los mejores que había tenido la desfortuna de tratar, era inútil, tendría que pensar en algún plan cuando sus "anfitriones" regresaran.

- ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

¿Qué rayos?- Jane no sabía si retroceder o burlarse abiertamente.

El árabe había regresado acompañado de una extraña criaturilla mecánica que no le llegaría ni a la rodilla ¿o era un enano sumamente deforme? No, al momento rechazó esa tonta idea. Sí, la primera idea era mejor, era una especie de mecha diminuto ¿sería un pretender mal diseñado? No, los pretenders tenían el tamaño de un hombre adulto ¿para qué hacer uno tan insignificante? Era de color azul metálico o bueno tal vez en un inicio era de ese color, tenía fundido uno de los focos que tenía por ojos lo que le hacía ver como si alguien le hubiera dado un mal golpe que le había dejado un ojo morado, el otro ojo era rojo.

¿Rojo? ¿Decepticon? En ese momento Jane retrocedió ¿y si estaba en territorio decepticon?

¡Ajá! Ahora temes, humana- dijo el pequeño mecha con una vocecilla chillona que resto toda importancia a su aparente amenaza- Esto te enseñará a no despertar el sueño de nuestra Diosa Guerrera.

¿Diosa Guerrera?- Jane recuperó la postura- No sé quién o qué seas pero no tengo tiempo que perder.

El árabe sacó de entre la túnica una cimitarra.

Baje su arma, no quiero hacerles nada, solamente déjenme ir, en verdad, no tengo tiempo que perder- ahora sin darse cuenta suplicaba- en verdad... es cosa de vida o muerte.

Silencio, ¿quién asegura que no seas una pretender?- el pequeño mecha se acercó más a Jane- sí, una pretender muuuy bien hecha.

Jane no pudo evitar sonrojarse, esa cosa le daba vueltas como un perro mientras soltaba una risilla maliciosa, de pronto la manita metálica de esa cosa tuvo la osadía de tocarle el "atractivo"

De una patada el enano fue lanzado por los aires mientras la cimitarra del árabe le marcaba un alto a la canadiense.

€%&# asquerosa criatura- gruñó Jane completamente roja.

- ¡Wheelie!

¡Diosa Guerrera!- el enanito se deshacía en caravanas sumisas- mil perdones, oh Diosa Guerrera...

.............................................................................................

Se decía que Cleopatra había sido la mujer más hermosa que había pisado la tierra de los faraones, ¿sería acaso esa mujer reencarnación de Cleopatra?

No.

Mikaela Banes, sí, aun era hermosa, demasiado hermosa, el desierto la mostraba como una delicada y exótica flor que se protegiera por gracia de Alá de las tormentas de arena, sí, por algo la llamaban Diosa Guerrera.

Después de la caída de Bumblebee, Mikaela y su amado Sam tuvieron que escapar de las garras de StarScream justo antes de que Fallen les designara a los heraldos de la destrucción como sus nuevos Lords...

Fueron tiempos díficiles, tiempos de lágrimas de dolor los diez años que siguieron a la pérdida de la guerra; pero, todas esas perlas derramadas por los hermosos ojos de la señorita Banes solo hicieron que se reafirmara su belleza, que la dulzura que guardaba y su decisión y tenacidad en los momentos de adversidad le dierna el título de Diosa Guerrera al óptico de Wheelie y de los ojos de los moradores del desierto.

Sí, la novia de Sam había cambiado, la Diosa Guerrera había tomado su lugar.

...............................................................................................

Lamento el malentendido- dijo Mikaela acercándose a Jane.

Su voz continuaba sonando hipnótica.

Es obvio que no eres un pretender- dijo la Diosa Guerrera desamarrando las muñecas de Jane- o ese perro no dejaría de ladrar.

Kaiser movía tontamente su cola solo ver a la señorita Banes, sí, el encanto de Mikaela llegaba hasta a los amigos del hombre.

Gracias- dijo Jane acariciando sus maltratadas muñecas- ¿Dónde estamos?

Egipto- contestó Mikaela como si nada- es obvio que no eres de aquí, lo mismo que yo ¿De dónde vienes?

De Cánada- contestó Jane- pero no tengo tiempo que perder... ¿Eres Mikaela Banes, cierto?

Vaya, no sabía que hasta el norte se conocía mi nombre- la Diosa Guerrera hizo una señal a Wheelie para que se acercara.

Roboguerrero me contó quien eres- Jane tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad- también sé de Sam Witcookie.

Witwicky- corrigió Mikaela sin girarse a ver a Jane.

¡Ese mismo!- Jane se animó a continuar- por favor, necesito verle. Si tú estás con vida, él también, por favor, es urgente ¡Necesito verle! ¡Necesito...!

Sam está muerto- afirmó Mikaela.

Fue como una cubetada de agua fría, el dolor en la voz de Mikaela confirmó al momento lo que Jane se negaba a aceptar.

Solo ver a la Diosa Guerrera, Jane había reconocido de quien se trataba, Roboguerrero había sido muy preciso al describir a la "delicuente sexy" de antaño, la canadiense guardaba la esperanza de que Sam continuara con vida, de que solo hubiera sido un engaño su supuesta muerte para burlar a Fallen, esperaba que Sam pudiera decirle donde estaba la Tumba de los Primes, que le ayudara a encontrar la Matrix de Liderazgo para salvar a Optimus y ahora...

¿Muerto?- la voz de Jane se quebró sin poder evitarlo.

Desde hace años- Mikaela se giró, sus hermosos ojos confirmaban el dolor de la falta de Sam.

Jane se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas mientras sin poder evitarlo derramaba las lágrimas que desde hacia tanto tiempo no dejaba que los demás vieran.

La Diosa Guerrera dijo algo en esa lengua extranjera al árabe quien asintió retirándose.

Es inútil- sollozaba Jane mientras Kaiser gimoteaba confundido a su lado- todo es inútil... Ya no hay esperanza... No hay esperanza...

Continuara...


	14. Chapter 14

**_POR TI_**

* * *

Por ti  
robaría yo la luna para estar contigo a oscuras  
y entregarme en cuerpo y alma con toda pasión  
Por ti  
trataría de quemarme entre las llamas de este fuego  
que hace arder mi corazón  
Por ti

* * *

Jane se limpió las lágrimas molesta consigo misma de mostrarse débil en ese momento.

Tranquila, ya hablaremos después- dijo Mikaela.

Pero Jane no quería hablar después, Jane no quería estar en ese lugar, quería estar lejos, pelear tanto para nada... ¿Cómo regresar? ¿cómo ver a Optimus a los ópticos y decirle que todo estaba perdido? ¿Y si regresaba y Optimus había... había...?

Malditas lágrimas- pensó Jane mientras éstas volvían a rodar por su mejilla marcada.

* * *

Wheelie- dijo Mikaela cuando Jane se había retirado- no quiero que vuelvas a molestarla...

Como digas oh Diosa Guerrera- dijo el mecha con otra caravana.

Realmente esa cosilla extraña idolatraba a Mikaela.

* * *

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había disfrutado de un baño aromático? Jane no lo recordaba.

Una jovencita con velo la había llevado a una tina con agua caliente y esencias; Jane no protestó, solamente se dejó llevar. Mientras el agua corría por su piel no pudo evitar pensar en los que se habían quedado atrás, los que habían caído, los que aun se aferraban a la vida...

Vamos Jane McKenzie- se dijo a si misma sin importarle que la chica le viera como si estuviera loca- debe de haber alguna forma... tiene que haberla... no puede terminar así... no debe terminar así...

* * *

El sol ya mostraba sus cálidos rayos a las arenas del desierto.

Jetfire volvió a entrar a esa edificación pétrea. Optimus continuaba en el suelo aferrándose al estado en línea.

Eres un Prime muy fuerte- dijo Jetfire- sí, debes ser el más fuerte de todos... solo que regresé esa humana nos encargaremos de Fallen, le haremos pagar, sí, eso me recuerda, los Prime...

Optimus solamente veía realmente sin ver el techo de piedra sobre él mientras Jetfire enumeraba las virtudes de la dinastía de los Prime, en ese momento parecía que hubiera sido ayer cuando se enteró que provenía de un linaje noble, antes de que Megatron dejara de ser el sumo señor protector de Cybertron, cuando sus amigos aun estaban en línea.

El Prime sintió una punzada de dolor en su debilitada chispa mientras uno más de sus sistemas de poca importancia se apagaba. Sí, el último de los Primes estaba más solo de lo que Jetfire pudiera imaginar.

El valiente líder autobot no pudo evitar dar una especie de tos seca como la llamarían los humanos, ni siquiera él mismo sabía cuanto tiempo podría soportar.

Vamos, Prime- dijo Jetfire deteniendo su relato- resiste, haremos pagar a Fallen... Porque esa basura planetaria debe pagar, nadie se burla de Jetfire ¡Le enseñaremos como se infringe dolor!

Una vez más Jetfire se perdía en su perorata en contra de Fallen.

Optimus solamente apagó los ópticos, no quería pensar en nada, solamente quería "dormir" un poco...

* * *

La mañana había llegado, el sol entraba por todas partes y la vida en el desierto una vez más se mostraba dispuesta a demostrarle a las arenas que ahí estaba.

Mikaela se encontraba tomando una especie de infusión en la calzada adornada de palmeras. La moda árabe le sentaba de maravilla y acentuaba su belleza natural.

- Mikaela tenemos que hablar

El atuendo de los militares del norte había sido cambiado, Jane parecía otra persona. Una camisola árabe de color negro y unos pantalones árabes aglobados del mismo color le daban un toque exótico que complementaba muy bien el atuendo blanco de la Diosa Guerrera.

Te escucho- Mikaela estaba sentada con su infusión en las manos mientras Wheelie estaba a sus pies.

Debo encontrar la Tumba de los Primes- Jane fue directamente al grano- ¿Sabía Sam algo al respecto?

Mikaela dejó su bebida en una mesilla.

Sam- comenzó sin mirar directamente a Jane a los ojos- no era el mismo desde el Cubo...

Para que engañarse mutuamente si era claro que Roboguerrero le había contado todo o prácticamente todo a esta mujer.

¿Mencionó algo sobre los Primes?- preguntó Jane.

Mikaela se mordió levemente el labio mientras tomaba una vez más su infusión, "Sabe algo" pensó Jane.

Por favor, Mikaela...- Jane se iba a jugar su última carta- Optimus Prime está en muy mal estado... si no hacemos algo... morirá...

Como lo esperaba, Mikaela solamente escuchar el nombre del líder autobot dejó caer su bebida.

¿Optimus? ¿vivo?- hasta sorprendida la Diosa Guerrera seguía viéndose prácticamente perfecta- ¿Dónde?

No muy lejos de donde tus hombres me encontraron- era mejor mantener en secreto un poco más el lugar exacto donde Optimus se encontraba, nunca se sabía quien podía estar escuchando.

Mikaela se puso de pie.

¿Diosa Guerrera?- Wheelie no entendía la reacción de su ama.

Ven conmigo- la señorita Banes mostraba una vez más esa seguridad que demostró en la batalla de Mision City.

* * *

Hace diez años...

Optimus Prime había caído en la batalla del bosque, Sam se culpó a sí mismo por la caída del coloso.

Tratando de corregir su error el joven Witwicky, Mikaela y Leo se movilizaron hacia el hogar de Roboguerrero, la búsqueda de un buscador había comenzado; pero, antes de que pudieran ir a Washington por su aparente salvador, StarScream atacó, Bumblebee cayó defendiendo a su humano, siempre demostró ser un digno guardián, Fallen apareció tan rápido que nadie lo vio venir y lo único que hizo fue decapitar al camaro para volver a desaparecer ¿Quién podía creer que Sam Witwicky el causante de todo era el chico del camaro? Ese fue el primer error de Fallen.

A una orden suya y usando uno de sus extraños trucos Mikaela y Sam junto con Wheelie y los gemelos autobots fueron transportados a un lugar extraño rodeado de arena.

StarScream se encargó al momento de esas dos escorias autobot, los gemelos también cayeron.

Sam no espero a ver que ese horrible pájarraco de metal acabara con su hermosa Mikaela justo frente a sus ojos, el joven Witwicky corrió lo más rápido que pudo con su hermosa novia logrando esquivar el ataque del decepticon.

Después vino el esconderse, el ocultarse entre las dunas para salvar la vida, Sam siempre se culpaba de que por él Optimus había caído, los decepticons intentaron atraerlo utilizando a sus padres pero Mikaela y Lennox quien también se había movilizado intentando encontrarle le ordenaron que no acudiera, los señores Witwicky cayeron una noche sin luna, eso fue devastador para Sam.

Las órdenes de Lennox eran el esconder el cuerpo de Optimus, que Simmons se encargara de encontrar al supuesto buscador todo esto mientras Fallen repartía el planeta entre sus hombres y comenzaba la búsqueda del arma máxima.

Sam se había obsesionado con los signos que rondaban en su cabeza, inventaba cada historia sobre ellos cada una más loca que la anterior, ya no comía, ya no dormía, se le había metido la idea de que podía traer a Optimus de regreso.

Mikaela se había ganado el favor de los árabes de Egipto tanto por su belleza como por su participación junto con Abdulá el líder de los beduinos en un enfrentamiento en contra de los "retoños decepticons", no lograron derrotarles pero al menos lograron expulsarles de su territorio "Diosa Guerrera" le llamaban y Mikaela debía admitir que el nombre le agradaba.

Sí, parecía que podrían sobrevivir si continuaban peleando, si se mantenían juntos... pero Samuel tenía otra idea.

Una noche sin avisar se alejó del campamento beduino y vagó por el desierto cual profeta biblíco. Mikaela estaba devastada, Sam le había abandonado, le buscaron por todas partes, no hubo una sola duna que no se removiera en el intento de encontrarle... fue inútil, el desierto se había tragado al joven Witwicky.

La Diosa Guerrera continuó esperando el regreso del valiente joven hasta que el destino le ordenó no continuara con su espera...

Esa mañana, hacia cinco años, cuando se había perdido contacto totalmente con Simmons y mucho menos se sabía donde estaba el cuerpo de Optimus, cuando Lennox había partido para el norte de Qatar intentando reunir la ayuda necesaria para una ofensiva en contra de los decepticons, una caravana beduina llegó al hogar de la Diosa Guerrera portando las noticias que le rompieron el corazón a aun hermosa Mikaela Banes...

La caravana había encontrado a un hombre joven agonizante en el desierto, habían intentado auxiliarle ofreciéndole agua y unos cuantos dátiles para soportar la travesía pero había sido inútil, al parecer su corazón no había soportado por más tiempo las inclemencias de ese infierno de arena, los beduinos informaron que había muerto mientras dormía bajo una palmera en el último oasis donde se detuvieron a descansar los camellos, tan cerca y tan lejos de su amada Mikaela.

La Diosa Guerrera tuvo un horrible presentimiento solamente escuchar la historia, se lanzó en loca carrera hasta el camello que traía el cuerpo del desconocido y solamente verlo supo que Samuel James Witwicky había regresado, se veía acabado, golpeado por la culpa y la desesperación, el desierto le había arrebatado a Mikaela su más grande amor, y cosa extraña, entre sus manos el antiguo compañero de Bumblebee protegía un sucio calcetín abandonado, como si ahí conservara el último vestigio de esperanza de la humanidad.

Esa noche la Diosa Guerrera lloró como nunca, y sus lágrimas cayeron al arenoso suelo del desierto cual estrellas perdidas del firmamento mientras el cuerpo de Sam era consumido por el fuego de una enorme hoguera y Mikaela Banes tomaba como suyo el mugriento calcetín último recuerdo de su amado Sam...

Con el correr de lo años la Diosa Guerrera solamente se contentó con ver que los árabes que le habían ofrecido un nuevo hogar soportaran la esclavitud en la que ahora el reinado de StarScream les tenía atrapados, Mikaela nunca olvidó a su amado Sam y el mugriento calcetín reposaba en su pecho entre las arrugas de su vestido árabe como si de un amuleto se tratara.

Y así sucedió que no hacia ni medio año mientras Mikaela lloraba de nuevo en el aniversario de la partida de su amado Sam que algo extraordinario y desconcertante sucedió, mientras las perlas de Mikaela bañaban el mugriento calcetín, éste cambió radicalmente de forma dando paso a una joya extraordinaria y de al parecer peligroso brillo, sin saberlo la matriz de liderazgo se presentaba en la hora más oscura de la humanidad.

La Diosa Guerrera no entendía que podía significar, pero de algo estaba segura, si Sam había protegido esa cosa de las arenas y el embiste del desierto era porque su importancia era incuestionable, así fue que al cobijo de la noche y sin nadie más que Wheelie Mikaela Banes, una de las mujeres más hermosas y al parecer valientes de la Tierra cruzó el desierto sola para ocultar semejante joya, justo en el lugar donde sin saberlo su amado Sam le había encontrado...

Ese mismo día, cuando la matriz de liderazgo apareció una vez más en la Tierra, Optimus Prime despertaba en el lugar más alejado del territorio norte...

* * *

Jane escuchó el relato de Mikaela mientras corrían cada una en el lomo de un córcel árabe.

Eso quiere decir que aun hay esperanza- musitó Jane aferrándose a la idea de que no todo estaba perdido.

Sí, creo que eso es lo que estás buscando aunque no sé realmente si sea o no la Tumba que buscamos- Mikaela ordenó a su caballo fuera más rápido- vamos, Optimus no tiene mucho tiempo.

Jane agradeció que fuera un caballo y no un camello su montura mientras Kaiser corría casi a la misma velocidad a su lado, Wheelie no dejaba de voltear para ver a la chica de negro correr detrás de ellos.

¿Sucede algo?- preguntó de pronto Mikaela.

No, nada, Diosa Guerrera- dijo el pequeño decepticon abrazándose sin necesidad a su ama humana.

Con lo que no contaban, era con un retoño decepticon escondido entre las dunas que había captado el correr de los caballos. Lord StarScream debía ser al momento informado.

Continuara...


	15. Chapter 15

**_VUÉLVETE LA LUNA_**

* * *

Quiero que tu sepas que aquí estas conmigo  
aunque el cruel destino haya pagado mal  
háblame en silencio quítame estas dudas  
acaricia mi alma vuelvete la luna...

* * *

Mikaela frenó de pronto, el caballo de Jane estuvo a punto de chocar de cara con las ancas del corcel de la Diosa Guerrera.

Ahí es- dijo Mikaela en un susurro.

Jane no podía creerlo, ¡Era hermoso! ¡Era increíble! ¡Era...!

El-Deir, Petra o también conocido como El Monasterio es una de las construcciones más importantes del antiguo reino nabateo... lo que no sabían los hombres que poblaron el desierto en aquellos lejanos tiempos era que en el interior de esas rocas se escondía algo más...

* * *

La Tumba de los Primes.

Cuando la Tierra era joven y la raza extraterrestre proveniente de Cybertron ya era vieja, los antiguos Primes se sacrificaron para proteger el joven tercer planeta de este sistema solar de la maldad de Fallen, así se levantó en el desierto, protegida entre las rocas la Tumba de los Primes...

Oculta de cualquier ojo u óptico curioso, protegida de las inclemencias del clima, al amparo de la soledad del tiempo... solamente quien encontrara las pistas escondidas en el firmamento podría acceder a semejante recinto de sacrificio...

Samuel James Witwicky la encontró en el tiempo en el que él y el desierto se habían vuelto uno solo. Había tardado una eternidad en encontrarla, en abrir un boquete lo suficientemente grande para poder pasar y encontrar la joya...

Mikaela Banes sin saber que en este majestuoso lugar su amado Sam había encontrado la Matriz de Liderazgo decidió esconder la hermosa joya metálica que su Sam había encontrado entre las dunas del desierto, la Matrix había regresado una vez más a su Mausoleo.

Los hombres solamente habían tallado la roca alrrededor de la Tumba brindándole esos adornos tan espléndidos a la vista sin saber que también ayudaban a los antiguos Prime a proteger de Fallen la llave que podía marcar hacia donde se inclinaba la balanza del destino de la propia humanidad, y del propio planeta...

* * *

Jane bajó del caballo mientras Kaiser se sacudía la arena del pelaje.

El perro dio un salto de alegría, al parecer el olfato del can era mucho mejor que una brújula, había ubicado donde se encontraban.

¿Esto es Petra?- preguntó Jane a la Diosa Guerrera.

Mikaela estaba a unos pasos de entrar al Monasterio.

Sí, una parte- dijo girando su hermoso rostro hacia la canadiense- hacia allá- señaló con su mano, Wheelie una vez más estaba a su lado- está Khazneh o la Tesorería.

¿Es la Petra de Indiana Jones?- preguntó Jane llegando a su lado.

No era la mejor referencia para referirse a Khazneh pero era la única que había venido al momento a la mente de Jane.

Sí- Mikaela no pudo evitar sonreir- pero no creo que ahí encuentres a Harrison Ford...

No- ahora fue Jane la que bajó la voz- ahí está Optimus...

Antes de que la Diosa Guerrera pudiera argumentar algo, tanto Wheelie como Kaiser parecieron detectar algo.

Una explosión cercana hizo que una parte de las rocas superiores cayeran.

¿Qué rayos?- Jane no podía creerlo- ¡Decepticons!

No... Retoños...- Mikaela corrió hacia los caballos jalándolos de las riendas- vamos, no hay mucho tiempo.

Pero fue inútil, los animales estaban tan aterrados por el constante crujir de las rocas que escaparon de la gracil mano de la Diosa Guerrera escapando hacia la protección de las dunas del desierto. Los retoños no tenían ningún interes en ellos.

* * *

Retoños, la primera etapa de todo cybertroniano, éstos en especial, futuros decepticons.

Su primer hogar había sido el Némesis, la nave de Fallen; planeando el nacimiento de su futuro ejército el maestro ordenó a StarScream preparar a los pequeños retoños, ahora que la Tierra estaba bajo control de los Decepticons los retoños tenían su "guardería" en bajo el calor del desierto.

Seguían teniendo el tamaño más pequeño de todos los decepticons; pero eso no los hacía menos mortales. Lord StarScream estaba orgulloso de la fortaleza y maldad que los retoños mostraban...

* * *

Jane logró entrar a El-Deir antes de que los retoños dispararan provocando que el frente de la construcción cayera.

Eran como niños pequeños buscando con qué jugar, y El-Deir con esas dos humanas y ese minicon gritón ofrecían la oportunidad de divertirse un rato...

* * *

¡Atrapadas!- logró decir Jane cuando el polvo dejó de hacerla toser- ¿Todos están bien?

Sí- Mikaela, Wheelie y Kaiser estaban intactos- solo un poco sucios. No hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que ir por la Matriz de Liderazgo.

Sin esperar a qué cualquier otra cosa pasara, Jane y Mikaela corrieron hacia el boquete abierto en una de las paredes del Monasterio, era pequeña pero apenas lo justo para que ambas pudieran pasar agachadas.

El interior era desconcertante, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Jane, era como estar entre los huesos de un animal gigante, bueno, entre los metálicos huesos de un animal gigante, sí, no había duda, esa era la Tumba de los Prime, al menos parecían las estructuras de diferentes seres entrelazadas, como si quisieran proteger...

Mikaela la levantó con todo cuidado y respeto, era la joya más hermosa que nunca antes Jane había visto ¿eso era lo que Sam buscaba? ¿Lo que Jetfire había dicho? ¿Lo que Optimus necesitaba? ¿Lo que Fallen ambicionaba?

La Matriz de Liderazgo- dijo Wheelie cortando la grandeza del momento.

* * *

La Matriz de Liderazgo, recordaba a una magnífica daga doble tallada en brillante metal con un hipnótico brillo azulado en su centro.

La llave del Arma Máxima que Fallen ambicionaba para devorar el sol de ese sistema solar, sí, la joya que la antigua dinastía de Primes había protegido aun a costa de sus propias chispas...

* * *

No hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que...- Jane no pudo continuar.

Los retoños comenzaban a tratar de abrirse una entrada, no dejarían que sus muñequitas se quedaran encerradas ahí hasta el final de los tiempos, no, ellos querían jugar un rato más antes de que Lord StarScream pidiera un reporte de sus actividades ese ciclo terrestre.

¿Cómo se supone que saldremos de aquí?- preguntó Jane- Será mejor guardar la Matriz.

En tu mochila- sugirió Mikaela.

Una suerte que Jane tomará su mochila antes de que el caballo se alejara a todo galope

Es buena idea- reconoció Jane poniéndo manos a la obra- al menos así no se romperá ¡Auch!

Al momento de meter la joya en la mochila, el filo había hecho un corte de consideración en la mano derecha de Jane

¿Estás bien?- Mikaela se apresuró a romper un jirón de tela de su traje para vendar la mano de su amiga.

Sí, solo es un corte- dijo Jane- ¿qué extraño? Ni siquiera la sujeté con fuerza... No importa, ¡Tenemos que llevarla con Optimus!

¡Por aquí!- gritó la vocecilla de Wheelie desde un lugar que no se veía entre las sombras- ¡Encontramos una salida!- Kaiser secundó al minidecepticon con un ladrido de triunfo.

* * *

El Monasterio había caído, después de tantos años custodiando el desierto finalmente había caído, Petra había perdido una de sus construcciones más representativas.

Los retoños dieron una especie de risilla traviesa, no eran malos, solamente las costumbres decepticons estaban en su programación más básica, al ver que no podían sacar sus juguetes mejor dejarles caer la caja encima.

Pero no era voluntad del desierto que ese día la Diosa Guerrera cayerá, no, afortunadamente para ambas chicas Wheelie había logrado encontrar la forma de salir justo a tiempo.

Cierto que terminaron con cortadas y raspones por todas partes al pasar entre las estructuras metálicas que ahora reposarían enterradas entre las fuertes rocas de El-Deir pero al menos estaban bien.

No emitan ni un sonido- indicó el pequeño decepticon.

Los retoños aun estaban en el exterior, buscando...

Jane se arrastraba por la arena y las rocas imitando a Mikaela lo mejor que podía, solo pedía Kaiser no ladrara llamando la atención de los retoños.

Estaban a punto de llegar a la parte más alejada de la base roñosa del Monasterio cuando sucedió. Wheelie accidentalmente pisó la cola de Kaiser provocando que el perro se girara molesto intentando morder las llantas del carrito de juguete.

Demasiado tarde... los retoños les habían descubierto...

Correr, correr fue en lo único que pensó Jane cuando vio venir contra ella todas esas criaturillas metálicas. Correr y llegar al otro extremo de Petra, genial, si los caballos no se hubieran ido...

Mikaela también corría lo más rápido que podía, para no perder tiempo había cargado a Wheelie, Kaiser les había adelantado.

Parecía que no lo lograrían, los retoños eran demasiados, parecía que había uno por cada grano de arena del desierto, ¡De dónde salían tantos! Y lo peor ¿Ya lo sabría StarScream!

Las rocas que protegían el valle ya habían formado esa especie de laberinto por el que Jane y Mikaela corrían intentando salvarse, esquivando lo mejro que podían los disparos de los retoños.

¡Quién le da armas a un niño!- gritó Jane cuando un grupo de rocas casi aplasta a Kaiser.

El perro una vez más se adelantó como si intentara llegar antes que ellas.

Estaban a punto de llegar a la garganta rocosa que Jane ya ubicaba cuando uno de los disparos de los retoños provocó una explosión importante detrás de ellas, Mikaela cayó al suelo, su pierna estaba muy lastimada, la sangre corría desde su rodilla. Jane se giro para auxiliarla.

No, corre- ordenó Mikaela- llega con Optimus...

No tengo la costumbre de dejar a nadie atrás...- dijo Jane.

Mala idea, los retoños les habían rodeado, todos esos ópticos rojos observándolas con una extraña mezcla de malicia y deseo de hacer travesuras.

¡No se atrevan a tocar a la Diosa Guerrera!- Wheelie pateaba a los retoños.

Jane no sabía si tener lástima o admiración de la devoción que ese decepticon profesaba hacia Mikaela Banes.

Tan cerca y tan lejos- gruñó Jane solo ver que no saldrían de esa...

- ¡QUÉ ES TODO ESE ALBOROTO!

Apoyado en su bastón, Jetfire aparecía caminando con paso molesto hacia ellos con Kaiser abriendo la marcha.

Los retoños habían perdido el interés en las dos humanas, ahora estaban más interesados en ese mecha desconocido; obvio, Lord StarScream también había sido informado al momento... era cuestión de minutos para que el Lord Decepticon hiciera su aparición.

Continuara...


	16. Chapter 16

**_LIGHT OF LIFE_**

* * *

_We anaa bumin be-mamlakt il-jannaa  
_

And i believe in the kingdom of heaven

_We anaa bumin be-mamlakt il-ub  
_

And I believe in the kingdom of love

_Ya abibii...  
_

My dear...

...

Territorio Sur, lord decepticon a cargo: StarScream.

Megatron había asesinado a Optimus Prime en la batalla del bosque, después todo fue un simple juego para los decepticons...

StarScream fue el encargado de atrapar a Sam Witwicky y sus amigos, bueno, el decepticon de estructura tatuada solamente logró atrapar a Sam y a la hembra humana después de que Fallen apareciera decapitando a Bumblebee.

Los gemelos autobots no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad contra StarScream, cuando Fallen hizo que todos aparecieran en esa parte del planeta terrestre cubierta de arena, esos dos fueron destrozados por el maligno decepticon... con lo que no contaba lord StarScream era que ese momento de sacrificio y distracción por parte de los autobots de bajo rango sirvió lo suficiente para que Sam y Mikaela lograran escapar...

El haber perdido a los dos humanos, en especial al único que había tenido contacto con el Cubo provocó que lord StarScream fuera martirizado por Lord Megatron solamente para calmar un poco la ira de Fallen... pero, cuando los autobots fueron exterminados por completo Lord StarScream regresó a ostentar de nuevo la gracia tanto del Lord decepticon como de su maestro...

¿Y cómo fue premiado Lord StarScream? Pues con el control del territorio Sur, la tierra de las antiguas pirámides...

Ya que Lord Devastator se había largado al norte sin importarle que su imponente fuerza bruta era necesaria para desenterrar el arma máxima Lord StarScream tuvo que recurrir a encontrar nueva mano de obra...

Y así fue como las tierras del Kent fueron esclavizadas una vez más como en la época de los antiguos faraones ahora por los retoños de Lord StarScream, el mismo lord decepticon y las tropas de decepticons de rango inferior que Fallen había puesto bajo su servicio...

Egipto tenía nuevo amo y señor... Lord StarScream.

Abdulá, señor de los beduinos; de una de tantas caravanas no pudo hacer nada en contra de esas bestias mecánicas que atormetaban a su pueblo. Los hombres eran sacados de sus hogares en llamas para destruir el símbolo más importante del Egipto de los faraones, las mujeres y los niños eran atrapadas por los retoños para diversión de éstos...

No, era momento de marcarles un algo... pero, ¿cómo? La respuesta llegó de la mano de una hermosa mujer, una amazona del Sahara que no dudo en ensuciarse para defender a un grupo de beduinos que se habían rezagado en una caravana atacada por los decepticons.

Sí, así fue como Mikaela Banes logró ganarse el favor de Abdulá y los beduinos, así fue como la resistencia de Egipto nació bajo el mando de la Diosa Guerrera como el mismo Abdulá y sus valientes hombres le llamaban...

Una vez más los golpes por parte de Megatron no se hicieron esperar, a pesar de ser un lord decepticon StarScream continuaba siendo salvajemente castigado por parte del favorito de Fallen...

Y así por diez largos años terrestres Lord StarScream sentado en su trono decorado con las cabezas de esos desagradables gemelos autobots a sus pies se encargaba de obligar a los humanos cada vez más muertos que vivos a desenterrar el arma para el maestro.

...

La señal de los retoños fue recibida al momento por el lord Decepticon ¿un mecha desconocido? Y de pronto, la señal inequívoca de una fuerte emanación de energía... Era mejor encontrarla antes de que Megatron o Fallen se dieran cuenta de su existencia.

...

Mikaela Banes y Sam Witwicky no eran capaces de pronunciar su nombre completo por lo que solamente le llamaban Abdulá, el señor de los beduinos veía por cada uno de sus hombres, de sus amigos, su familia, para él era tan importante la vida de los hombres como la vida de los mismos camellos.

Esa mañana Abdulá había recibido un mensaje de Lennox, después de tanto tiempo de no recibir ninguna línea por parte del americano por fin llegaba. "Estaba en camino" esas habían sido las únicas palabras escritas en un mal árabe que el halcón mensajero le había llevado a Abdulá, era obvio que la Diosa Guerrera entendería mejor el significado de esas líneas; pero, ésta no había regresado aun, ni ella ni su mascota mecánica ni la humana del norte.

Cuando Abdulá ya se preguntaba si estarían bien los caballos llegaron, era obvio que algo había pasado. Si la Diosa Guerrera estaba en peligro su pueblo iría a rescatarla...

...

Jetfire miró con desagrado a los retoños, nunca había tenido paciencia con los jovenes bots.

¿Qué rayos significa esto?- gruñó más que preguntó el buscador.

Los retoños levantaron al momento sus metálicas cabezas desconcertados e interesados sobre quien podría ser este desconocido.

Jetfire, tenemos que llegar con Optimus- gritó Jane tratando de poner en pie a Mikaela.

La Diosa Guerrera levantó su hermosa mirada hacia el anciano mecha que tenía frente a ella, solo reparar en su insignia Mikaela no pudo evitar gritar.

¡Es un decepticon!- Mikaela intentaba liberarse sin lograrlo.

No, espera... esta de nuestro lado- Jane logró sujetarla antes de que cayera al suelo.

¿Lo encontraste? ¿Encontraste la Tumba de los Prime?- Jetfire avanzó unos pasos.

- Sí, tenemos que llevarsela...

¡No pierdan el tiempo!- carraspeó Jetfire- ¡Yo me encargaré de estos...!

El buscador no pudo continuar, una explosión en la parte alta de la garganta rocosa le hizo callar... Lord StarScream había llegado...

...

Antes de que ese extraño mecha de cromas cobres pudiera disparar de nuevo, ahora una serie de disparos en la entrada del acantilado se hizo presente, los beduinos llegaban para proteger a su Diosa Guerrera.

Los retoños se emocionaron como niños pequeños ante el placer de ver la destrucción que se les ofrecía, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzaron contra el grupo de hombres montados en camellos y caballos.

Jane y Mikaela lograron protegerse un poco ante la lucha del hombre y las máquinas.

Jetfire utilizaba esa especie de bastón para arrojar fuera de su camino a los retoños, la intención del buscador era llegar hasta donde se encontraba StarScream ¡Era un insulto que un señor del firmamento como ese estuviera al servicio del traidor!

¡Vamos, tenemos que llegar con Optimus!- le gritó Jane a Mikaela sobre el estruendo de la batalla.

¿Pero cómo?- preguntó la Diosa Guerrera- no puedo ni caminar...

Como si el desierto una vez más hubiera contestado a los deseos de la Diosa Guerrera, Abdulá apareció entre el polvo y las detonaciones montado sobre su inseparable camello, a su lado un caballo ensillado corría tan veloz como una flecha.

De un solo jalón logró levantar a la Diosa Guerrera sentándola frente a él. Jane logró sujetarse como pudo a la silla del caballo mientras con la otra mano vendada levantaba a Wheelie. Kaiser cerraba la marcha ladrando como loco.

...

¿Quién eres anciano?- preguntó Lord StarScream cuando tuvo frente a sí al buscador desconocido.

¡Anciano!- rugió Jetfire- ¿Anciano?

Hubiera sido mejor que el lord del desierto no dijera nada porque en ese preciso momento, ¡ZAZ! ¡Un fuerte bastonazo por parte de Jetfire aterrizo sobre la cabeza del decepticon!

¡Un insulto! ¡Eso había sido! Lo que nadie nunca se había atrevido a hacer ese anciano lo había hecho.

Como respuesta Jetfire y StarScream comenzaron a atacarse como solo dos señores del firmamento podían hacerlo, transformándose y haciendo del cielo su campo de batalla.

...

Los retoños detuvieron su ataque un momento, era como si todos esos pequeños decepticons no pudieran creer que Lord StarScream había recibido un golpe por parte de ese desconocido, en ese momento cambiaron de héroe... Pero no de enemigo...

Un segundo más tarde, los retoños regresaban a su ataque contra los beduinos...

...

Abdulá no corría, volaba...

Mikaela tenía que sujetarse con todas sus fuerzas al árabe para no caer del camello. Parecía que estaban a punto de lograrlo cuando las risillas malignas de un grupo muy pequeño de retoños se escuchó detrás de ellos.

Tenemos que llegar con Optimus- informó Jane mientras el beduino le arrojaba una pistola.

Los sacrificios deben hacerse... De eso no había duda. Mikaela gritó esperado Abdulá le obedeciera como antaño, pero en esta ocasión no fue así. El árabe desenfundó su cimitarra, le dio un beso en la frente a la Diosa Guerrera como si de una hija adorada se tratara y acto seguido de un salto como Jane nunca antes había visto se plantó a hacerles frente a los retoños dándoles el tiempo que necesitaban para que las dos mujeres lograran llegar con Optimus Prime.

Las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de la Diosa Guerrera, Jane entendía muy bien como se sentía... pero lamentablemente no tenían oportunidad de ayudarle al valiente señor del desierto... su única esperanza era llegar con el Prime... Jane rogaba en silencio no fuera demasiado tarde...

Alá les ayudara en ese momento...

...

Kaiser ladró solamente reconocer la entrada de Petra.

Mikaela forzó a su camello a correr todavía más rápido que el caballo de Jane, era una carrera contra reloj.

Afortunadamente los retoños se habían retrasado lo suficiente para permitirles entrar sin ningún problema.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que Mikaela había visto a Optimus Prime... y ahora, después de diez largos años... llegaba ahí, hasta Petra solamente para verlo... para verlo...

¡Un Prime!- dijo de pronto Wheelie rompiendo el silencio de ese sepulcro- Un Prime ¿muerto?

Jane lo había visto, y al igual que Mikaela no podía creerlo, Kaiser gimoteaba a su lado como si también hubiera entendido... Jane se dejó caer de rodillas aun con la mochila entre sus brazos... No, no era posible..

-

Continuara...


	17. Chapter 17

_**REMEMBER ME**_

* * *

Remember, I'll never leave you  
If you will only  
Remember me

Remember, I will still be here  
As long as you hold me  
In your memory...

* * *

Una vez más estaba en el bosque rodeado por los decepticons, una vez más la batalla estaba a su favor hasta ese desafortunado giro del destino, ese funesto descuido de su parte. Una vez más pudo sentir como el arma de Megatron le perforaba de estremo a estremo, una vez más pudo sentir ese agonizante dolor en su pobre chispa, una vez más sentía como era devorado por las tinieblas...

...

Optimus encendió de golpe los ópticos, había caído en un moméntaneo extásis, al principio estaba algo desorientado pero solo sentir el dolor en el pecho se dio cuenta de que continuaba en Petra. Jetfire parecía estar a punto de entrar en un ligero estado de recarga, el buscador parecía un anciano cabeceando.

El Prime pasó un rápido escaneo por sus sistemas, no se sorprendió al ver todas las alarmas de colapso inminente parpadeando para recordarle lo frágil de su condición en esos díficiles momentos...

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Estaría bien Jane? ¿Estaría lastimada? ¿Y el perro? El valiente líder de los autobots ya no podía sentir la mitad inferior de su estructura.

¿Y si Fallen le encontraba en ese estado? ¿Cómo podría enfrentarse a los decepticons? ¿Cómo... defenderse de Megatron?

He fallado- musitó Optimus- Les he fallado a todos...

Una especie de tos seca le asalto en ese momento mientras una importante cantidad de sistemas de importancia media se apagaron. No, ya no había mucho tiempo, ya no tenía mucho tiempo...

Jetfire se despaviló al escuchar la tos del Prime.

¿Qué piensa esa humana? ¿Que tenemos todo el ciclo terrestre?- dijo el buscador mientras caminaba marcando cada uno de sus pasos con el bastón hasta colocarse al lado del Prime caído- no te ves muy bien...

He tenido mejores ciclos...- logró articular Optimus después de que la tos desapareciera- aunque... me gustaría descansar...un poco...

Jetfire lo miró de una manera muy seria.

No puedes rendirte- sentenció- no si no quieres que Fallen gane...

Optimus aceptó el regaño en silencio, no tenía fuerzas para discutir.

...

Parecía que el tiempo corría de una manera terriblemente lenta, Jetfire ya caminaba de un lado para otro en el interior de esa construcción humana, ya salía para perder su mirada en el ocre paisaje, ya regresaba a sentarse a un lado del Prime, ya contaba alguna de sus antiguas historias de guerra, ya reprendía a la humana ausente por tardar tanto, ya volvía a entrar en un ligero estado de recarga....

La situación de Optimus empeoraba a cada momento, ahora ya no tenía nisiquiera las fuerzas necesarias para girar la cabeza lo suficiente para ver a Jetfire ir y venir de un lado para otro.

¿Este era el final? ¿Así terminaba el último de los Prime sus ciclos de existencia?

Los sistemas primarios comenzaron a prepararse para la inminente llegada del fuera de línea.

Optimus no dejaba de mirar al techo de roca mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en esos diez largos años de ausencia ¿qué pasaría ahora que estaba a punto de dejar este planeta por segunda vez? ¿qué haría Fallen? ¿qué haría Megatron?

El lejano clamor de una explosión hizo vibrar levemente el piso de Petra.

¿Qué rayos?- gruñó Jetfire más molesto por haber sido sacado de su recarga que por lo que realmente estuviera pasando afuera.

El buscador caminó con paso marcado hacia la entrada.

¡Qué no ven que hay un Prime descansando!- gritó con tal fuerza que el grito perforaba los audios de Optimus- ¡Pero verán...!

Jetfire salió sin reparar en el estado crítico de Optimus...

Así es mejor- se dijo a sí mismo el Prime cuando el decepticon se alejó- es mejor que no haya nadie presente cuando suceda...

...

Y así tan cerca y tan lejos... pasó...

Optimus solo pudo emitir una especie de largo suspiro cuando una vez más las tinieblas le envolvieron, en ese estado desconocido y a la vez tan familiar...

...

Jane continuaba de rodillas en el suelo mientras Mikaela era ayudada por Wheelie a bajar del camello.

¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Mikaela.

Y yo qué sé- gruñó Jane sin levantarse- todo está perdido... Fallen ganó...

Jane McKenzie no pudo decir alguna otra cosa pesimista, Mikaela le había dado tal bofetón que la mano de la Diosa Guerrera se marcó en la mejilla marcada de Jane.

No quiero- dijo la Diosa Guerrera marcando cada una de sus palabras- que vuelvas a decir eso ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR QUE LA MUERTE DE SAM, LA MUERTE DE ABDULÁ Y LA MUERTE DE TODOS MIS AMIGOS HUMANOS Y AUTOBOTS HA SIDO EN VANO! ¡OPTIMUS NO ESTÁ MUERTO! ¡SI FUIMOS POR LA MATRIZ DE LIDERAZGO ES POR ALGO! ¡ASÍ QUE LEVANTA TU TRASERO DE AHÍ JANE Y AYÚDAME A DESPERTAR A OPTIMUS PRIME!

Por algo era la Diosa Guerrera, Jane solamente se levanto asintiendo en silencio. El tiempo estaba en su contra y ella continuaba perdiéndolo...

...

Señores del firmamento... eso eran.

La juventud de StarScream contra todos esos vorns de Jetfire, la agilidad del lord Decepticon contra la experiencia del buscador.

El cielo del desierto nunca antes había visto un enfrentamiento aéreo como ese, las maniobras evasivas, nadie hubiera sido capaz de pensar que Jetfire aun pudiera esquivar con esa perfección los ataques del caza.

Por fin, después de tantos años de aburrimiento StarScream podía enfrentarse a un maestro del aire como él, era el momento de demostrar la supremacía decepticon a este antiguo cacharro que había tenido la osadía de golpearle.

...

La colosal estructura de Optimus estaba ante ellas, Mikaela logró llegar hasta el lado derecho del pecho del Prime, la herida se veía dolorosa, las placas metálicas se veían retorcidas.

Debe haber sufrido mucho...- dijo con infinita pena la hermosa Diosa Guerrera.

Wheelie daba saltitos para ver lo que su amada diosa decía.

Jane guardo distancia entre ella y el Prime.

Lo lamento... lo lamento mucho- musitó- te falle... tarde demasiado...

Mikaela giro con un brillo de furia en los ojos.

Ya sé, ya sé- dijo de pronto Jane solo sentir la mirada de Mikaela- pero la culpa sigue presente...

Pues tenemos que hacer algo para que se vaya- Mikaela paso su mano por las placas de la estructura de Optimus- tenemos que usar la matriz...

Kaiser comenzó a ladrar de pronto.

Los retoños- Jane sacó al momento la matriz de su mochila- el tiempo se nos agota...

...

Jetfire tenía que aceptar que sus mejores años habían quedado atrás, que el nuevo señor del firmamento era ese decepticon tatuado que le perseguía como a su sombra.

- No, yo le enseñaré como infringiamos dolor en mis...

El buscador no pudo terminar su perorata sin fin, un misil de StarScream impactó en la parte trasera del exdecepticon provocando que este se precipitara sin remedio al suelo. En un último golpe de suerte Jetfire logró transformarse antes de caer y con ayuda (¿o desventaja?) de activar extrañamente el paracaídas evitó el impactarse contra el suelo del desierto.

¡MISERABLE ESCORIA DECEPTICON!- rugió el agraviado buscador.

StarScream aterrizó con magistral perfección acentuando teatralmente su descenso con una ligera cortinilla de arena detrás de sí.

Como toda respuesta StarScream levantó su arma una vez más contra Jetfire.

Un último tiro resonó entre las dunas del desierto...

...

Los retoños hicieron correr a los beduinos que sobrevivían, ya no les interesaba. Los pequeños decepticons tenían ganas de ver como iba el enfrentamiento entre los señores del aire.

Contra la voluntad de algunos terminaron dividiéndose en dos grupos, uno correría detrás de las muñequitas de Petra y el resto iría a las dunas para contemplar quién ganaba.

Con una algarabía digna de niños en edad preescolar los retoños se dividieron cada uno esperando llegar antes que el otro.

...

Kaiser no dejaba de ladrar, el perro podía olfatear cada vez más cerca a los retoños que corrían en loca carrera hacia ellos.

Wheelie también se había puesto al lado del animal para alertar a la Diosa Guerrera cuando sus sistemas detectaran a los retoños a una distancia peligrosa.

Mikaela había decidido que fuera Jane quien subiera al pecho de Optimus para utilizar la matriz ya que era imposible para ella lograr escalar.

¡Ya vienen, ya vienen!- gritó Wheelie de pronto.

Sin esperar a que le ordenaran alguna otra cosa Kaiser salió corriendo al exterior de Petra.

¡NO KAISER, NO!- Jane estaba a punto de bajar de un salto.

¡NO, TENEMOS QUE TRAER DE REGRESO A OPTIMUS!- gritó Mikaela logrando detener a Jane.

Jane giró una vez más con la matriz entre sus manos.

¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer? ¡Jetfire nunca lo dijo!- gruñó Jane sintiendo un horrible nudo en la garganta.

No lo sé- Mikaela no dejaba de gritar por la desesperación- ¡Espera! ¡Sam! Algo de la chispa... ¡El pecho de Optimus!

Jane entendió al momento la idea de la Diosa Guerrera.

- Por todos los que han caído... ¡REGRESA PARA TERMINAR CON ESTA PESADILLA, POR FAVOR.

...

El grupo de retoños de Petra entró en ese preciso momento lanzando a Wheelie contra uno de los pilares.

Si iba a pasar algo, ese era el momento para que pasara...

Ni Mikaela ni Jane lograron explicarse que es lo que había pasado, fue como si una fuerte corriente de aire les alborotara el cabello, fue tan frágil y poderosa como el mismo desierto, mientras ellas no tuvieron ningún daño los retoños fueron barridos contra los pilares y paredes de Petra, como si la misma tierra de los beduinos se mostrara molesta contra los invasores.

Después del aire vino una fuerte sacudida, parecía que Petra caería enterrándoles a todos y después...

- Optimus...

¿Sam?- musitó Mikaela aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas al parabrisas roto de Optimus para no caer.

Jane que nunca había escuchado la voz del joven Witwicky no pudo evitar pensar en que esa voz desconocida tenía algo de familiar, como la voz de un sueño que se ha estado a punto de olvidar ¿o es que acaso realmente había creído escuchar que alguien inexistente les hablaba en ese lugar?

Las chicas no tuvieron tiempo de contestar sus propias preguntas, la estructura de Optimus comenzó a sacudirse con tal fuerza que parecía alguien hubiera aplicado una fuerte corriente eléctrica, pero para su buena fortuna...

Optimus Prime encendió de golpe los ópticos asustando sobremanera a ambas humanas que gritaron de la impresión. Parecía que el Prime daba una enorme bocanada de aire seguida de una leve tos, claro, si se comparara con algún movimiento humano.

Regresaste- musitó Jane sin poder ocultar su alegría- ¡REGRESASTE!

Optimus pareció enfocar mejor su vista en ambas humanas, asintió levemente mientras el brillo en su mirada era suficiente para tranquilizar a la Diosa Guerrera y a Jane McKenzie.

Los retoños se pusieron de pie sin importarles la desventaja en comparación de tamaños que tenían con ese mecha que aparecía frente a sus ópticos.

Optimus Prime logró ponerse de pie sin ningún esfuerzo, de un rápido movimiento acercó a ambas humanas hacia él, ahora Jane y Mikaela estaban protegidas entre los dedos de la mano izquierda del valiente líder autobot.

El Prime se puso de pie demostrando con su sola presencia su supremacía sobre los desconcertados retoños decepticons. Mikaela y Jane apoyaron sus cabezas en las placas metálicas regeneradas del pecho del trailer.

Sí, El Último de los Prime había regresado...

Continuara...


	18. Chapter 18

**_NOW WE ARE FREE_**

**______________________________________  
_**

We de ze zu bu  
We de sooo a ru  
Un va-a pesh a lay  
Un vi-I bee  
Un da la pech ni sa  
(Aaahh)  
Un di-I lay na day  
Un ma la pech a nay  
Mee di nu ku

La la da pa da le na da na  
Ve va da pa da le na la dumda

* * *

Territorio del Este, lord decepticon a cargo: Megatron.

Fallen había repartido ese asqueroso planeta entre sus cuatro lords, a su aprendiz favorito le había permitido elegir primero, para Megatron esta piltrafa de planeta no le importaba en lo absoluto, al contrario, después de haber exterminado la chispa de Optimus Prime con sus propias manos, el lord decepticon había perdido el interés en cualquier cosa, como si con la caída del líder autobot algo también se hubiera perdido dentro de su propia chispa.

Cuando el mapa holográfico del planeta Tierra se proyectó ante los ópticos de los cuatro lords Megatron eligió por elegir, sin importarle realmente que era lo que estaba tomando como suyo, además, Fallen siempre lo tenía a su lado.

Mientras más encarnizada se volvía la cacería contra los autobots sobrevivientes, más aburrido se tornaba ese deporte para el lord Decepticon del Este.

Ni siquiera el enfrentarse contra el reducido grupo de hombres que formaban la resistencia más importante, los hombres de N.E.S.T. parecía interesarle, caían mechas, morían hombres, el mundo había perdido interés ante los ópticos de Megatron a tal punto que el mismo territorio Este fue dejado en manos de decepticons de rangos más bajo mientras Megatron estaba siempre al lado de su señor.

Fue de esa forma que el antaño Sumo Señor Protector de Cybertron se entero al momento junto con su maestro del despertar de la gema que tanto buscaban y con ello...

- Un Prime...

...

Seguramente el General Morshower nunca imaginó que la creación de N.E.S.T. significaría la última línea de defensa para la resistencia humana con la llegada de los lord decepticons; el Mayor William Lennox debía ser el hombre más valiente de todo el planeta, solamente era necesario que los hombres y mujeres de la milicia y la resistencia civil escucharan su nombre para ofrecer sus mismas vidas en el campo de batalla.

El Sargento Robert Epps y el Agente Graham se encargaron sobremanera de mantener un estricto control dentro de lo poco que quedaba de la armada, al principio de esta pesadilla cuando aun contaban con el apoyo de los autobots las cosas eran un poco más fáciles pero lentamente uno a uno de esos nobles mechas fueron cayendo, ¿y cómo iban a mantenerse peleando si les faltaba un líder?

Cuando el avance decepticon se veía inminente y la caída de la humanidad parecía se presentaría al dar el siguiente paso Lennox ordenó se escondiera el cuerpo de Optimus Prime, el encargado de proteger semejante carga valiosa fue Ratchet y un grupo de valientes soldados de los que nunca se supo nada más... Después de la desaparición de Sam Witwicky y Mikaela, Lennox en vez de perder la esperanza mejor empezó a movilizar tropas a donde se veía más movimiento decepticon...

Egipto, ¿por qué Fallen tendría tanto interes en esa parte del planeta? No tenían ni idea, lo cierto era que si querían llegar hasta donde estaba StarScream y cortarle el avance a Fallen de una vez por todas debían movilizarse hasta las tierras del desierto.

La marcha fue lenta y tuvieron que dejar a muchos valientes atrás, Roboguerrero se adjudicó la misión de mantener controlado a Soundwave en el territorio Oeste, es decir, en casa. Lennox apenas y logró hacer que su esposa e hija se pusieran a salvo...

El plan era llegar lo más rápido posible a Egipto pero con los limitados recursos con los que contaban no tuvieron más opción que cuidar cada uno de sus pasos, y como si hubiera el destino contestado a una de sus tantas plegarias lograron contactar a Mikaela y Sam entre las caravanas de beduinos del territorio Sur, parecía que todo estaría bien hasta que perdieron contacto con Sam, el joven Witwicky que tanto había ayudado antaño a la causa autobot ahora ya era uno más en esa larga lista de víctimas de esta temible guerra... Pero, aun quedaba la Diosa Guerrera quien ofreció todas sus fuerzas para lograr acabar con esos desalmados decepticons que le habían arrancado de su lado lo que más amaba en este mundo...

Así, por fin después de tanto, tanto doloroso tiempo Simmons reportaba el regreso de Optimus Prime, al principio Lennox lo tomó con reservas pero nada más ser informado de una extraña movilización decepticon tanto en el territorio norte y este con rumbo al territorio sur, supo sin lugar a dudas que Optimus había regresado.

Sin pérdida de tiempo ordenó se mandara un mensaje a Mikaela Banes, era momento de lanzar el último golpe, la humanidad ya no podía esperar por aprovechar su última oportunidad.

N.E.S.T. estaba en camino.

...

Jetfire encendió al máximo los ópticos solo ver que StarScream le apuntaba con su arma. El viejo exdecepticon sabía que debía pensar en una buena forma de salir de esa antes de que el lord del Sur le hiciera formar parte de las chispas que descansaban junto a Primus.

El tiro del decepticon rompió el silencio del desierto, pero cosa extraña, Jetfire salió intacto ¿acaso el señor de las dunas tenía mala puntería?

No, Jetfire carraspeó sin poder creerlo ¡Los retoños! ¡Los retoños estaban sujetando con sus pequeñas manos al decepticon!

Los pequeños habían llegado justo a tiempo para observar todo el despliegue de maniobras de combate de ambos señores del firmamento, pero pese a que StarScream era muy superior al gran Jetfire éstos preferían al buscador, cuando el antiguo señordel aire tuvo que recurrir sin intención aparente al paracaídas para salvar su estructura los pequeños saltaron de alegría, sí, los retoños habían cambiado de héroe, eso fue lo que realmente salvó a Jetfire, solo ver que la chispa de su nuevo héroe corría riesgo los pequeños no dudaron en cambiar de líder para salvar al nuevo favorito.

StarScream forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse de esos asquerosos enanos traidores.

¡Fuera inútiles!- les gritaba mientras se quitaba a unos de encima.

Era inútil, apenas se libraba de unos otros más ocupaban el lugar de los que eran arrojados contra las dunas calientes del desierto.

Jetfire se puso en pie apoyándose en su bastón.

¡Suficiente escoria decepticon!- dijo el anciano moviendo su bastón.

StarScream acabaría con ese remedo de decepticon ahora o nunca, de un rápido movimiento se liberó de todos los retoños que le mantenían preso para lanzarse contra Jetfire, éste solo tuvo que recurrir a esa habilidad única de abrir portales para liberarse del lord decepticon.

Cuando el portal se abrió StarScream no tuvo oportunidad de evitar ser jalado a Primus sabía donde lejos del alcance de Jetfire.

Los retoños saltaron como niños humanos solo verque StarScream había desaparecido y pese a los gruñidos de Jetfire éstos se abalanzaron ante su nuevo héroe.

...

Optimus se veía imponente, como si las heridas del pasado se hubieran quedado ahí... en el pasado, ahora era momento de pensar en el presente, de ver por el futuro, de encargarse de corregir los errores que habían quedado pendientes, era momento de actuar.

Los retoños no eran tontos, eran futuros decepticons, no era necesario arriesgarse ante ese enorme mecha de azules ópticos, solo ver la diferencia de tamaño los pequeños salieron de Petra, ya se reunirían con los demás retoños para saber cual era el nuevo paso a seguir.

¿Están bien?- preguntó Optimus a las dos humanas protegidas entre sus dedos.

Mikaela no pudo contestar, todo su valor le abandonó en ese momento, la Diosa Guerrera era toda una Magdalena... por fin, después de tanto tiempo... por fin, todo esto terminaría. Jane tampoco podía contestar, aun sentía el nudo en la garganta, la humana solo atinó a pasar su mejilla por el pulgar de Optimus sin importarle que las lágrimas que corrían sin que pudiera evitarlo mojaran el metal de la mano del coloso.

Un ladrido la hizo levantar de golpe la cabeza. Kaiser estaba ahí a los pies de Optimus empujando con la bulbosa nariz a Wheelie que aunque parecía algo apaleado por chocar contra el pilar parecía estaría bien después de un buen rato, al parecer los retoños no habían tenido más interes ni en el perro ni en el minibot.

- Tenemos decepticons que detener...

Una vez más el destino se presentaba de una forma demasiado mácabra... Jane había escuchado desde su más tierna infancia sobre el Infierno y el Demonio, pero nada, ninguna de las historias de su abuela mostraban realmente como era el Demonio...

Ahí, frente a Optimus Prime el Demonio se presentó, en ese lejano rincón del mundo, ahí en la antigua Petra Fallen se presentó, tan rápido y fugaz que Jane no tuvo ni tiempo de prevenir al Prime.

El Maestro parecía tener una especie de lanza, con esta dio tal golpe a Optimus que éste fue tomado desprevenido, antes de que pudiera recuperar el equilibrio Fallen incrustó su garra en el apenas recuperado pecho de Optimus arrebatándole la Matriz de Liderazgo. Sin poder evitarlo el valiente líder autobot abrió la mano que tenía a ambas humansa, Mikaela y Jane cayeron al vacío, la sonrisa de Fallen se dibujo de manera mácabra en su deforme rostro, no conforme con esto ese Demonio atrapó a Mikaela solamente para desaparecer de la misma manera que había aparecido...

...

Por menos de un astrosegundo StarScream se preocupó ¿A dónde lo habría mandado ese vejestorio? Solo ver que el lord del Sur estaba de pie a unos cuantos metros de la Esfinge emitió una especie de suspiro, no había de que preocuparse.

Un fuerte golpe en la cara lo hizo darse cuenta de su error, Megatron y Fallen estaban de pie mirándole de manera acusadora.

Me has fallado de nuevo StarScream- gruñó Megatron.

No has podido liberar el arma máxima- sentenció Fallen mirando con asco el lento avance de los humanos en desmantelar la Pirámide de los faraones.

Mi señor Megatron, mi señor Fallen- dijo el lord del Sur deshaciéndose en sumisas caravanas- no esperaba...

De pronto Fallen pareció captar algo que los demás no habían descubierto.

El Prime...- murmuró para acto seguido desaparecer.

¿Prime?- Megatron se giro con ópticos asesinos hacia StarScream- ¡Cuándo pensabas informarnos StarScream!

El señor del firmamento no sabía que contestar...

...

Fallen se había llevado a Mikaela, no podían hacer nada por ella; Optimus logró atrapar a Jane antes de que ésta se hiciera daño.

¡Va a matarla!- logró gritar Jane cuando dejó de temblar- ¡La va a matar!

Sin esperar a que dijera otra cosa Optimus se transformó, Jane, Wheelie y Kaiser entraron a la cabina del trailer; pese a haber perdido la matriz de liderazgo Optimus avanzaba lo más rápido que podía por esa estrecha garganta rocosa que protegía Petra.

No fue hasta que la planicie desértica se extendió ante el trailer que éste se volvió a transformar.

¿Hacia dónde?- preguntó Jane- ¡Hacia dónde Wheelie!

El pequeño decepticon pareció de pronto tan abandonado que Jane sintió pena.

En ese caso, lo mejor será ir por StarScream- sugirió Jane no muy segura de dónde se encontraría el lord Decepticon.

- ¡OPTIMUS!

Jetfire llegaba rodeado de una multitud de retoños decepticons, eran tantos que Jane tenía dificultades para darse una idea de cuantos eran.

Veo que lo lograron- dijo el buscador, de pronto reparó en algo- ¿dónde está?

Se la llevo Fallen-contestó Optimus.

¡Tenemos que ir por ella!- rugió Jetfire golpeando las dunas con su bastón.

No sabía que te preocuparas tanto por Mikaela- dijo Jane.

¡Me refiero a la matriz de liderazgo!- contestó molesto Jetfire- ¡No podemos dejarla en garras de Fallen!

- Por eso digo que tu ternura me asombra, Jetfire...

Parecía que Jetfire y Jane volverían a pelear cuando el inconfundible sonido de una gran comitiva de hombres y vehículos se escuchó cada vez más cerca, no se habían equivocado, por fin después de tanto tiempo la caballería estaba lista para la batalla.

¿Es...?- Jane no podía creerlo.

N.E.S.T- finalizó Optimus.

Era momento de cobrarle a Fallen las cuentas pendientes...

Continuara...


	19. Chapter 19

__

**What I've Done**

I've faced myself

To cross out what I've become

Erase Myself

And let go of What I've done

**_................_**

El gran faraón Keops había ordenado construirla durante la cuarta dinastía... La pirámide más grande y gloriosa de toda Giza... La Gran pirámide... ¿Quién lo creería? Quién hubiera imaginado que en el interior de tan ostentosa construcción se escondía el Sun Harvester que tanto buscaba Fallen, el arma máxima que le entregaría el Sol al maestro, al Prime caído antaño...

Solamente asegurar el control del planeta Fallen ordenó al lord del territorio Sur liberará el arma para alimentarse del sol de este sistema solar; pero, ¿Cómo encenderla sin contar con la Matriz de Liderazgo? Los antiguos Prime habían hecho muy bien su trabajo ocultandola del maestro, Sam Witwicky se había llevado la ubicación de la Tumba de los Primes a su propia tumba.

Por diez largos años Fallen estuvo a oscuras... hasta ahora...

...

Starscream y sus decepticons habían esclavizado a prácticamente todas las caravanas del desierto, todos los moradores de las dunas que podían servirles trabajaban a marchas forzadas por destruir la pirámide, como en los tiempos antiguos una vez más eran esclavos en las tierras de los faraones solamente que ahora para aumentar su sufrimiento no eran hombres sino decepticons sin corazón los que les azotaban, torturaban y finalmente mataban si no lograban liberar al Sun Harvester de su prisión de roca.

Y así por esos diez largos años mientras Fallen ordenaba a todos sus retoños buscar la Tumba de los Prime sin éxito, Lord Starscream dejaba claro a quién pertenecía el control del desierto mientras la gran pirámide de la necrópolis de Giza era desmantelada piedra por piedra...

...

N.E.S.T. había sido puesto al tanto, el mayor Lennox ya había organizado un plan de ataque, tenían el tiempo en su contra, pero la fuerza del Prime a su favor...

Mientras los militares trabajaban a marchas forzadas para tener un contraataque que les asegurará la victoria Jane se arreglaba en una improvisada tienda de campaña, el traje arábe que Mikaela le había dado no era el más apropiado para la batalla que se veía frente a ellos.

Kaiser estaba echado en la arena con Wheelie junto a él, el pequeño minidecepticon se había quedado con el perro como si buscara compañía, el pobre estaba solo sin su Diosa Guerrera.

No pongas esa cara- dijo de pronto Jane terminando de anudar sus botas- la traeremos de regreso... Ahora afuera, tenemos que reportarnos...

...

¡Suéltame maldito! ¡Suéltame o te arrepentiras!- rugía Mikaela.

El miedo había dado paso a su furia ¡La Diosa Guerrera no iba a morir a manos de ese engendro de las estrellas!

¡Silencio!- fue el rugido de Fallen.

Por algo era el Maestro, la Diosa Guerrera fue silenciada con esa sencilla palabra...

Maestro- se aventuró a hablar lord Megatron

Sí, aprendiz mío- Fallen sonreía malignamente haciendo más grotesca su deforme faz- la matriz de liderazgo...

¿Y el Prime?- preguntó de nuevo Megatron.

No hay tiempo que perder- ordenó Fallen- Starscream- el aludido se puso en posición de firmes- que tus asquerosos monos esclavos liberen al cegador... estoy hambriento...

Sin ningún miramiento Fallen arrojó a Mikaela hacia las garras de Megatron.

Oh, descuida- dijo él con una voz que hacía temblar a la Diosa Guerrera- tú me servirás después...

Starscream obedeció al momento, solo fue cuestión de transformarse y alcanzar la punta de la pirámide más cercana a la Gran Pirámide para ordenar a los decepticons de menor rango que actuaban de capataces el terminar de una vez por todas con la labor de liberar el arma máxima.

Los decepticons dieron un grito de guerra mientras utilizando una especie de látigo de energía golpeaban las rocas de la base de la pirámide, los humanos esclavos sostenidos solo por gracia de Dios, extenuados hasta la muerte continuaban su trabajo esperando escapar un día más a la tortura de los decepticons.

La punta de la Gran Pirámide por fin había sido destrozada, el pináculo del Sun Harvester se veía cual garras que trataran de tocar el cielo.

Fallen se teletransportó una vez más ahora hasta la punta de la pirámide con la Matriz de Liderazgo en las manos. El Maestro sabía que el Prime no tardaría en llegar, es más, lo esperaba, ansiaba que el último de esa maldita dinastía llegara para ver su triunfo...

Con una voz de trueno Fallen levantó sobre su cabeza la magnífica joya.

- ¡AHORA, RECLAMO SU SOL!

Todo está pérdido...- se dijo Mikaela aun entre las garras de Megatron.

Si Optimus Prime y los demás pensaban hacer algo ¿por qué no lo habían hecho ya?

El maestro de los decepticons acaba de clavar la matriz de liderazgo en la punta del Sun Harvester cuando un disparo de ninguna parte hizo que la joya cayera al vacío...

- ¡NO TAN DEPRISA, FALLEN!

Mikaela dio un grito de alegría que hizo enfurecer a Megatron; N.E.S.T. llegaba (con retraso) pero llegaba al fin...

La entrada fue triunfal, como en las viejas historias cuando todo está pérdido... ¡Jetfire había logrado abrir el portal más grande de todos! ¡El decepticon lo había logrado! ¡Por eso los decepticons no habían detectado ningúna señal hostil en las cercanías! Y eso no era todo ¡N.E.S.T. estaba usando a los retoños a su favor! ¡Eran tantos aliados que los decepticons se verían en dificultades para marcarles un alto!

Sí, ese sería un día que el desierto recordaría por los siglos venideros, Optimus Prime había hecho un tiro limpio con su arma haciendo caer la matriz de las garras de Fallen, Jetfire aunque visiblemente cansado logró transformarse en modo alterno para levantar al Prime y llevarlo hasta la cúspide de la Gran Pirámide...

Starscream no espero indicación, tenía una cuenta pendiente con ese viejo modelo remedo de decepticon, Megatron no pudo más que encender al máximo los ópticos ¡Era Optimus Prime! Pero si él lo había hecho reunirse con sus antepasados en la batalla del bosque... era momento de terminar con él por segunda vez, transformándose a su vez el decepticon se acercó a la Gran Pirámide no sin antes guardar entre las placas metálicas de su estructura a Mikaela Banes, ella sería su última carta en caso de que las cosas no salieran como tenía planeado...

Los pocos vehículos con los que N.E.S.T. contaba eran apoyados con todos los retoños que les acompañaban, era como si cada soldado de todas las naciones unidas en esa guerra contra los decepticons contaran con mínimo tres retoños.

La misma Jane disparaba contra los decepticons que se le ponían enfrente montada sobre uno de esos pequeños traviesos, Kaiser corría como loco de un lado a otro llevando sobre su espalda a Wheelie que lo montaba como un verdadero señor de las dunas, los dos iban de aquí para allá dando parque a los soldados que agotaban sus provisiones, no por algo el perro llevaba dos pesadas mochilas que parecían no importarle a ambos lados.

Lennox, Epps, Graham, cada uno de ellos parecían sombras entre todos los hombres que se habían ofrecido a dar sus vidas si era necesario en esa ofensiva, cada uno en un retoño que actuaba de líder, cada uno repartiendo indicaciones, esperanza y la oportunidad de terminar con esto de una buena vez.

Todos los hombres esclavizados durante tanto tiempo por esas bestias mecánicas dieron un grito de lucha, cada uno sabía que había llegado el momento de pelear por el regreso de todo lo que habían perdido..

De pronto al grito de "Diosa Guerrera" los moradores del desierto se levantaron en armas, con apoyo de los soldados americanos, árabes y aliados rompieron sus cadenas y todos sin importar lo viejo o jóvenes que fueran se levantaron en contra de la injusticia decepticon.

Las tierras del Kent veían una vez más como los tiranos eran puestos en su sitio por la minoría... Muchos eran arrasados con un solo disparo decepticon, pero por cada grupo que caía, más parecían llegar de entre la dunas, lentamente esa marea proveniente del calor abrasador de la arena iba haciendo caer a los decepticons que hasta esa misma mañana se divertían azotando a sus humanos esclavos...

De igual manera por cada capataz caído parecían llegar cual meteoritos más y más, era la lucha del todo por el todo, humanos contra decepticons...

Todo alrededor de la base de la Gran Pirámide, entre las patas de la Esfinge, hasta el límite de la arena con las agitadas aguas del Nilo estaba lleno de hombres, mujeres, soldados, retoños, todo aquel que podía pelear contra los decepticons. Éstos acostumbrados a una existencia de guerra les hacian frente sin importarles las bajas a su alrededor, ese día las arenas se volvieron pegajosas por la sangre, energon y aceite derramado a los pies de tan importantes monumentos para la humanidad...

Y mientras los gritos y los clamores de la batalla se elevaban cada vez más con mayor fuerza, en la punta de la Gran Pirámide, Fallen se había recuperado de su momentanea distracción, si quería el Sun Harvester funcional, lo más importante era que recuperará la matriz de liderazgo.

No este ciclo- dijo de pronto Optimus cayendo en el lado oriente de la pirámide, el monumento perdió unos cuantos bloques de roca cuando el líder de los autobots clavó con fuerza sus pies para mantener el equilibrio.

El último de los Primes- gruñó el Maestro mientras sacaba de algún lugar de su subespacio esa especie de lanza que había acabado con tantas vidas y chispas desde tiempos antiguos...

Un disparo en la espalda hizo que Fallen girara su deforme rostro hacia aquel que había tenido tal audacia.

Jetfire estaba una vez más en modo robot. El exdecepticon después de dejar caer a Optimus se había transformado en la otra pirámide para brindar un poco de ayuda.

¡Ya es hora de que pagues, Fallen!- carraspeó el antiguo bot.

¡Tienes una cuenta pendiente conmigo, anciano!- gritó Starscream llamando la atención del blackbird.

Encárgate de él- ordenó Optimus aun manteniendo el equilibrio en la Gran Pirámide- yo me haré cargo de Fallen...

Quiero verlo...- siseó el Maestro dando un mandoble con su lanza.

Ese solo movimiento hizo que el Prime perdiera el equilibrio perdiendo cierta distancia entre él y el Prime caído...

Mientras la lucha entre los colosos comenzaba en la punta de la Gran Pirámide, en la base los hombres no dejaban que los decepticons ganaran terreno en esa batalla.

Una explosión hizo que el retoño en el que iba Jane fuera destruido, la canadiense cayó de cara al suelo arenoso con una fea herida en la frente.

Demonios- gruñó.

¡La mano!- le gritaron de pronto.

Jane apenas y tuvo tiempo de estirar su mano cuando fue levantada al vuelo, al parecer eso se estaba haciendo una tradición en el desierto.

¿Estás bien?- le preguntaron.

Graham, el tercero de Lennox le había tendido la mano.

Jane solo acomodarse en el retoño que transportaba al inglés cargó una vez más su arma.

Estaré mejor cuando acabemos con esos malditos- gritó Jane para que Graham la escuchara.

- Así me gusta, ¡Agárrate!

No era necesario repetirlo, como toda respuesta Jane disparó contra otro decepticon de color cobre que tenían justo enfrente.

Vamos a necesitar más que eso para hacerlo caer- gritó Graham.

Tengo una idea- musitó Jane mientras se dejaba caer de lado solamente sujetándose con las piernas a la estructura del retoño.

Graham sintió el movimiento de la mujer, solo verla en esa extraña postura entendió que intentaba.

Que lista- musitó a su vez mientras de manera semejante hacia lo mismo que Jane pero del lado contrario.

El decepticon frente a ellos continuaba disparando, pero por el diminuto tamaño de se retoño en específico le era imposible dar en el blanco como debería ser... Esa fue la ventaja con la que contaban Jane y Graham.

En el momento en que el retoño pasaba justo por debajo de las deformes patas del decepticon de color cobre tanto Jane como Graham dispararon con todo el arsenal justo en las coyunturas de las patas de esa bestia.

El decepticon bajó la mirada intentando disparar contra ese animalejo que se encontraba justo debajo de él pero antes de lograrlo ambos humanos dejaron un par de granadas donde habían hecho un espacio gracias a sus disparos.

El decepticon cayó sin piernas gracias a la explosión, Jane y Graham lograron acomodarse de nuevo en el retoño, del caído ya se encargarían los demás detrás de ellos.

Debemos encontrar a Mikaela- dijo de pronto Jane- si la encontramos, elevaremos la moral de las tropas.

- Roger.

Pero ¿Dónde podría estar la Diosa Guerrera? Era como si el desierto la hubiera devorado, no se veía por ninguna parte...

Sin saber que había sido de Mikaela, Optimus continuaba haciéndole frente a Fallen, Megatron había regresado a modo robot solamente para observar como su Maestro se divertía con el Prime, Starscream y Jetfire una vez más en modo aéreo se enfrentaban con maestría teniendo el firmamento como campo de batalla...

Optimus sabía que tenía que encontrar la forma de detener a Fallen, éste parecía estar jugando solamente con él... Debía encontrar la matriz antes de que el Maestro la encontrara y volviera a utilizarla para activar el arma máxima... Todos dependían de que Optimus logrará hacerse de la matriz...

Y como si el destino contestará una vez más... ahí estaba, la hermosa joya brillando inmaculada entre las rocas...

Optimus y Fallen la vieron al mismo tiempo, era cuestión de quién era más rápido...

Mientras el Prime y el caído peleaban por llegar a la llave del arma solar, justo sobre ellos Starscream demostraba por qué era el miembro más importante de la élite decepticon, Jetfire continuaba agotado por el esfuerzo de haber teletransportado a tantos soldados.

Perdiste, anciano- dijo de pronto Starscream.

Jetfire no tuvo tiempo para contestar con algún comentario ácido... De un certero disparo el jet de combate era derribado, en la caída Jetfire regresó a modo robot con un impactante boquete justo en el centro de la estructura.

El estruendo de la caída de Jetfire fue escuchado por Optimus justo en el momento en que tomaba la matriz de liderazgo... Fallen aprovechó el momento en que el Prime giraba a ver que había sido de Jetfire para perforarle con la lanza.

El brillo en los ópticos de Optimus fue la única muestra de dolor que dejó ver a su enemigo, cuando Fallen separaba su lanza de la estructura de su rival Optimus caía azotando contra la pared lateral de la gran pirámide.

Por un breve instante, mientras tanto Optimus como Jetfire caían la batalla en la base de la pirámide se detuvo, todos prestaban atención a lo que sucedía con los poderosos colosos de las estrellas.

En medio de ese silencio aterrador que se hizo de pronto Jane lo escuchó... mientras estaba más preocupada preguntándose si los decepticons finalmente habrían ganado que escuchó con toda claridad el grito ahogado de Mikaela...

Y para aumentar su mala suerte... el grito de la Diosa Guerrera provenía de la misma estructura de Megatron, era como si ese demonio hubiera devorado a Mikaela Banes...

Continuara...


	20. Chapter 20

**NEW DIVIDE**

So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the thoughts cross  
The distance in your mind  
Across this new divide

...

No iba a caer de esa manera, no iba a caer en ese lugar, no iba a caer ante Fallen o alguno de sus despreciables decepticons.

No había sido un gran buscador solamente para que la arena de este asqueroso planeta donde había sido abandonado fuera su mausoleo...

Jetfire se puso de pie con dificultad, de hecho solamente logró incorporarse en una rodilla...

¿Era cierto? ¡El último de los Primes también estaba tirado a un lado suyo!

Si yo no me rindo- dijo Jetfire con esa ronca voz- ¡Menos te vas a rendir TÚ!

...

Y así como se habían detenido volvieron al combate.

Si Optimus había caído, no lo sabían con exactitud, lo único que sabían todos los hombres y mujeres que estaban dejando su sangre y vidas en las tierras del desierto era que no dejarían que los decepticons continuaran teniéndoles bajo su yugo por más tiempo...

Lennox fue el primero en reiniciar el combate, el primero en lanzarse contra esos enemigos gigantes...

Si él lo hacia, todos los demás les seguirían... Era el momento del segundo round...

...

Optimus escuchó las palabras de Jetfire. El antiguo señor del firmamento tenía razón, pese al dolor de la estructura una vez más Optimus Prime se volvió a poner en pie...

"Coraje y Sacrificio, esas son las virtudes de un verdadero Prime..."

¿Quién había hablado? ¿Sería producto del cansancio? No, Optimus sabía que había escuchado a alguien hablarle...

Como respuesta, la Matriz de Liderazgo brilló con un esplandor inusual, era momento de terminar con esta batalla de una vez por todas...

Jetfire había escuchado también esa frase dicha por la nada... Al parecer tanto él como Optimus eran necesarios para hacer caer a los decepticons de una vez por todas...

...

Mikaela- dijo de pronto Jane

Graham y ella se habían parapetado detrás de un pilar caído...

Mikaela Banes- Jane continuó después de vaciar otro cargador en contra de otros tres decepticons- está con Megatron...

Graham estaba a punto de hablar cuando una fuerte sacudida bajo sus pies le hizo callar...

¿QUÉ DEMONIOS, ES ESO?- gritó Jane evitando por un pelo que un aguijón metálico le rebanara un brazo.

Al parecer los refuerzos decepticons no dejaban de llegar... si tan solo también los aliados pudieran recibir apoyo... extra...

...

Starscream apenas y había aterrizado en uno de esos asquerosos palacios del antiguo Egipto que edificaron con basura hace eones los humanos admirando como había dejado a ese remedo de anciano cuando un certero disparo en un ala lo hizo girarse con indignación.

- Sorpresa, decepticon...

El decepticon dueño del firmamento, el señor del territorio sur recibía una vez más una humillante paliza...

...

Megatron y Fallen bajaron a la base de la pirámide.

Era cuestión de minutos para que esa asquerosa rebelión de los esclavos fuera detenida por los decepticons de rango inferior a su servicio... Al menos eso parecía...

Una vez más la balanza del destino daba un brusco jalón hacia uno de sus extremos...

¿Cómo era posible? Fallen no podía creerlo.

Tenía que haber caído- gruñó el Prime traidor.

Ya lo esperaba- siseó Megatron listo para el combate...

...

Justo cuando Jane McKenzie pedía llegara más apoyo, el cielo contestó...

Fue como una fuerte ráfaga de viento, como un huracán en medio de la arena...

Era el mismo mecha que se encargará en menos de tres minutos de Starscream, fue como un ave negra, sin ningún miramiento logró atrapar a la sabandija metálica que había salido de entre las dunas.

Scorponok que había logrado escapar a su primer encuentro con las tropas americanas ahora no tuvo ninguna oportunidad ante los poderosos brazos del mecha.

Basura decepticon- dijo el desconocido azotando a la bestiezuela mecánica contra las derruídas paredes de las viviendas del pueblo árabe...

Jane no podía creerlo, ese mecha negro había terminado arrancándo lo que a ella le pareció la espina a ese tipo de alacrán metálico.

Graham también tenía la boca abierta de la impresión, a eso le llamaban apoyo...

¿Qué harías sin mí, humana?- preguntó el mecha de color negro.

¿Jetfire?- Jane no podía creerlo.

Era como si al viejo buscador le hubieran quitado de una vez todos los años que se le habían ido acumulando por eones.

El mismo- dijo Jetfire con ese cambio radical- ahora ¡Contra los decepticons!

Grahama no espero a que ese mecha dijera cualquier otra cosa, de una rápida escalada por la estructura del buscador, él y Jane estuvieron listos para continuar en esta batalla.

Tenemos que ayudar a Mikaela- insistía Jane quien ahora estaba sobre el hombro de Jetfire- está en el interior de Megatron...

En ese caso- dijo Jetfire mientras con un ágil movimiento de su igualmente renovado bastón atravesaba a otro decepticon de color naranja- le avisaremos al Prime antes de que lo extermine.

...

El embiste fue terrible, tanto que aun en el interior de esa armadura impenetrable Mikaela lo sintió.

¿Quién pudo haber sido?- se preguntó la Diosa Guerrera pero al momento se contestó- ¡Optimus!

Y no se había equivocado... Quién más si no Optimus Prime era el único capaz de ponerse en contra de Megatron.

El coloso regresado de las profundidades del mar se sonrió con malicia a pesar de haber recibido todo el impacto de Optimus, sí, la batalla del bosque iba a continuar aquí y ahora sin importar el tiempo de espera...

Optimus se veía imponente, las piezas necesarias para darle el poder necesario para derrotar a ambos enemigos le habían sido entregadas por voluntad de la matriz de liderazgo, Jetfire se había despojado de ellas como si fueran partes inservibles en su ahora renovada estructura... Éstas se fusionaron con la armadura de Optimus como si desde siempre le hubieran pertenecido.

Ahora tenía la fuerza y el poder necesarios para terminar de una vez por todas... Megatron y Fallen lo sabían, el Maestro sabía que ante este nuevo y renovado Prime era preferible que su aprendiz se encargara de él primero...

Un golpe, otro, y uno más, Megatron no iba a ser derrotado por Optimus, ya una vez se había encargado de él, podía hacerlo una más.

En su interior Mikaela no dejaba de gritar intentando hacerse notar, pero los golpes entre esos dos titanes eran tan terribles que los gritos de la ahora indefensa Diosa Guerrera eran imperceptibles.

Optimus- se abrió un canal de comunicación

Optimus no contestó, estaba más ocupado esquivando un golpe dirigido hacia su cara de aquel que antaño llamara hermano.

Antes de que hagas tiras de metal de ese decepticon- informó Jetfire entendiendo que tenía la atención de Optimus- deberías sacar a la otra humana. "Mikaela" (intervinó Jane) así, Miela- el buscador cerró el canal de comunicación.

Liberar a Mikaela, acabar con Megatron y Fallen- se dijo Optimus- Entendido...

Megatron estaba a punto de lanzar otro ataque contra Optimus intentando utilizar la misma táctica que en el bosque americano cuando para su mala suerte Optimus se le adelantó.

No voy a caer de nuevo Megatron- dijo el Prime sorprendiendo al mismo Megatron- no este ciclo...

Lo que siguió fue tan sorpresivo para Megatron que nunca pensó en que fuera posible que pasara... Optimus le había dado tal golpe que las placas metálicas del pecho del decepticon se abrieron un poco dejando ver a la desconcertada Mikaela.

Antes de que Optimus pudiera liberar de una vez por todas a la señorita Banes, el antiguo Sumo Señor Protector de Cybertron logró separarse unos cuantos pasos del Prime resucitado.

¿La quieres?- preguntó Megatron mientras guardaba su distancia.

Como toda respuesta Optimus sacó una vez más ambas espadas como en la lejana batalla del bosque.

Megatron sabía que tenía un punto a su favor, mientras la humana continuara prisionera Optimus no se atrevería a dañarla...

...

- ¡Mayor!

Lennox giró la cabeza hacia donde le gritaban entre la multitud que continuaba peleando.

Entre toda esa muchedumbre del desierto Jetfire se acercó imponente mientras no perdía oportunidad de patear a un decepticon de tamaño mediano que había tenido la desgracia de estorbar su andar.

Señor, tenemos una idea- dijo de pronto Graham- tenemos que acorralar a los decepticons.

¿Esa es tu idea?- preguntó Epps sacudiendo incrédulo la cabeza.

Vamos a mandarlos muy lejos, señor- continuó Jane- Graham y Jetfire creen que podemos mandarlos muy lejos sin necesidad de sacrificar más hombres.

¿Crees poder hacerlo?- le preguntó Lennox a Jetfire.

Solo mírame- dijo el buscador rejuvenecido.

De acuerdo- Lennox asintió- si lo lograste con los años encima, que no lo logres ahora... Tenemos que intentarlo...

...

Starscream se incorporó lentamente, toda su tautada estructura dolía como si le hubieran dado la paliza de su existencia; pero, ¿cómo?

Era imposible que un vejestorio como ese remedo de buscador hubiera sido capaz de burlarse de esa manera del señor del territorio sur.

¿Y ahora qué?- no pudo evitar preguntarse el terror del firmamento.

Mientras Optimus y Megatron continuaban enfrentándose con todo lo que tenían ante la atenta y mácabra mirada del Maestro, el resto de las tropas estaban siendo guiadas hacia la entrada del Valle de los Reyes.

¿No veían lo que los humanos se proponían? No, obviamente no, esas basuras metálicas no eran dignas de pertenecer a la armada decepticon.

Esos decepticons de bajo rango eran llevados como ovejas al matadero por los soldados y retoños que sobraban, ¿dónde se habría metido Jetfire? No se le veía por ninguna parte.

Fue hasta que al parecer todos los decepticons que formaban la defensiva en Luxor habían cruzado el umbral marcado por esas desgastadas estatuas que el buscador apareció, fue en ese momento que los decepticons entendieron su error solamente para darse cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde.

Experto en su arte Jetfire abrió un portal todavía más imponente que todos los anteriores que había hecho a lo largo de su existencia, solo fue cuestión de segundos terrestres para que las tierras del Kent se vieran libres del azote del espacioque le había tenido esclava por tantos años...

El grito de triunfo de los soldados no se hizo esperar, la batalla era suya... o al menos eso parecía.

Protegiéndose entre las sombras y dando gracias a Primus por haber quedado rezagado Starscream había logrado salvar la chispa una vez más, era mejor estar en mal estado que estar en el temible fuera de línea.

Lo mejor será alejarse un poco...- se dijo mientras aprovechaba una vez más la situación a su favor.

...

Fallen no podía creer lo que sus ópticos le mostraban, ¡Esa asquerosa de criaturas orgánicas había logrado derrotar a sus decepticons! Primero el Sun Harvester, ahora toda su Armada, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera tendría que terminar con Optimus Prime ¡El último de los Primes tenía que caer y caería por su propia garra! Megatron solamente estaba perdiendo el tiempo en esa batalla contra el líder autobot.

Una vez más Fallen mostraba su mortífera lanza...

Megatron también había escuchado el grito de victoria de las tropas aliadas pero no podía distraerse con la incompetencia de las topas del Imperio decepticon, si se descuidaba aunque fuera un insignificante segundo Optimus aprovecharía para arrebatarle la cabeza de un solo corte.

Optimus peleaba evitando dañar a Mikaela, no podía permitir que también ella cayera, no había logrado salvar a Sam, no iba a permitir que Mikaela Banes sufriera el mismo destino que el joven Witwicky.

Sin darse cuenta ambos colosos habían llegado hasta la entrada del Templo de Luxor, no había mejor lugar que éste para terminar de una vez por todas la batalla.

No más juegos Prime- gruñó Megatron- si quieres a la chica- el decepticon señaló su estructura- deberás quitármela...

Hecho- concluyó Optimus lanzándose una vez más contra su antiguo hermano.

¿Cómo lo lograría? Ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía, de lo único que estaba seguro era que no permitiría le hicieran daño a Mikaela.

Sin previo aviso, sin ninguna advertencia la lanza de Fallen apareció frente a Optimus, éste logró esquivar el embiste del Maestro solamente para ser derribado por Megatron quien aprovechó la oportunidad para tirar al Prime de cara al suelo.

La sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara del decepticon no se hizo esperar, de un solo movimiento Megatron terminó levántando a Optimus del suelo sujetándolo por el cuello.

¿No te cansas de perder?- preguntó Megatron.

El silencio fue la única respuesta por parte de Optimus Prime.

Mikaela no pudo soportarlo más, no iba a permitir que por su culpa todo se fuera al demonio.

¡Optimus!- gritó de pronto la Diosa Guerrera- ¡No importa lo que me pase, tienes que acabar con estos desgraciados!

Y eso era justamente lo que haría el último de los Prime.

Ni siquiera Fallen fue tan rápido como para prevenir a su aprendiz...

El corte de ambas espadas fue certero, preciso... Megatron soltó al Peterbilt sorprendido, las placas metálicas de la estructura del señor de la guerra se abrieron sin oponer resistencia.

La Diosa Guerrera cayó dando un grito de terror al ser tomada por sorpresa. Mikaela Banes nunca había visto semejante muestra de agilidad... mientras con una mano Optimus azotaba a Megatron contra el piso haciendo que las placas faciales del antiguo sumo señor protector resultaran muy dañadas con la otra la atrapaba sin que la Diosa sufriera el más mínimo rasguño.

Estarás bien- dijo Optimus bajándo a Mikaela- es mejor que te escondas...

Solamente ver que Mikaela se ponía a resguardo y que Megatron se ponía de pie de nuevo Optimus regresó a la batalla...

Ahora sin tener que preocuparse por la seguridad de la humana Optimus peleaba como siempre lo había hecho, entregando la chispa en cada movimiento, dando el todo por el todo.

Megatron estaba en problemas, Fallen que también se había metido en la pelea creyendo que la presencia de dos señores decepticons podía finalmente cambiar hacia donde se inclinaba la balanza ahora se daba cuenta de su monumental error. Era como si Optimus hubiera guardado todas sus fuerzas para este último encuentro, como si toda su energía hubiera sido soltada en ese último y desesperado encuentro.

Ya azotaba a Fallen, ya controlaba a Megatron, de un giro con sus espadas el brazo de Megatron fue cortado limpiamente mientras Fallen era incrustado en una de las paredes del Templo de Luxor.

Finalmente después de lo que ante los aterrados ojos de Mikaela parecía una eternidad Megatron fue dejado aparentemente knockeado en el suelo, Fallen demostró ser demasiado viejo para enfrentarse con este renovado Prime.

La Diosa Guerrera hubiera deseado escuchar una frase épica como en las viejas películas cuando Optimus usando solamente sus manos desnudas terminó aplastando la cabeza de Fallen, pero no, no era necesario, la supremacía de Optimus se demostraba con acciones, no con palabras.

Maestro...- musitó Megatron

El triunfo de esta batalla era de Optimus Prime, la estructura vacía de Fallen aun continuaba a los pies del Peterbilt.

- Oh... amo...

Megatron se giró, Starscream aparecía tan sigiloso como siempre detrás de unos pilares.

Será mejor retirarse... y reagruparnos...- sugirió el caza tatuado.

Ganaste esta batalla... pero no la guerra... Prime- gruñó Megatron alejándose con Starscream.

...

Siempre se había preguntado cómo terminaría la guerra... Jane estaba segura que ni siquiera Lennox había imaginado un final tan glorioso.

Los soldados solamente haber mandado a cualquier otra parte a los decepticons ya celebraban la victoria de la raza humana, sabían que Optimus se encargaría de Megatron y de Fallen... y no se habían equivocado...

Fue como si el mundo se moviera en cámara lenta, el clamor de todos esos hombres se elevó como una sola voz; Jane que estaba distraída celebrando haciendo girar a Wheelie y a Kaiser giró la vista solamente para encontrarse con que Optimus Prime salía victorioso como debía ser de su última batalla contra de la maldad de Fallen... Y ahí estaba él, caminando majestuoso como si de algún antiguo dios egipcio se tratara, tras de sí dejaba a la imponente esfinge que parecía sonreírle agradecida... si en ese momento hubieran escuchado los coros vocales al más puro estilo soundtrack de alguna película épica a Jane McKenzie le hubiera parecido lo más natural del mundo... Y no era todo, solamente terminar rodeado de todos esos valientes hombres y de esos ansiosos retoños el Peterbilt bajó a Mikaela Banes quien fue recibida como la Diosa que era.

Mientras todos los hombres y retoños continuaban vitoreando la salida triunfal del Templo de Luxor, Wheelie montado en Kaiser fue a recibir a su Diosa Guerrera.

Jane no pudo evitarlo y terminó dejando que las lágrimas de felicidad corrieran por sus mejillas mientras se apoyaba contra la metálica pierna de Jetfire de pie a su lado.

¿Por qué no fuiste en su ayuda?- preguntó Jane.

Jetfire solamente se sonrió aun cruzado de brazos.

Es un Prime... no necesitaba mi ayuda- dijo el buscador sin dejar de sonreír.

La victoria era suya...

...

¡VICTORIA! Gritaban todos los mensajeros esa noche, las hogueras se levantaron iluminando la negrura del firmamento mientras la fiesta se celebraba; después de la batalla se habían dado a la tarea de enterrar a los caídos, de guardar un silencio por todos aquellos que no habían logrado ver la victoria de ese día, después la tristeza se hizo a un lado para que la fiesta y la alegría que parecían haber sido olvidadas en esos diez largos y dolorosos años regresarán con renovadas fuerzas.

Lennox y su familia se reunieron con Mikaela, Epps y Graham no dejaban de cantar canciones de la milicia que hacían sonrojar a Sara.

Su joven hija solamente se reía de las ocurrencias de los soldados. Wheelie contaba a los niños árabes como la Diosa Guerrera había enfrentado a los decepticons mientras Kaiser bostezaba perezosamente dejándose querer por los niños de los beduinos.

La comida y la bebida que los decepticons habían guardado en bodegas solamente para provocar hambruna y dolor entre los habitantes del desierto fue sacada y repartida esa noche, ya mañana se trabajaría más arduamente para hacer que la vida continuara.

Jetfire sentado frente a una fogata rodeado de todos los retoños miraba complácido el resultado de la victoria.

Algunos hombres fueron enviados como mensajeros, era necesario avisar a todo hombre que hubiera resistido que esta batalla había sido ganada, que no debían preocuparse por los decepticons... Optimus Prime había regresado...

¿Y dónde estaba el invitado de honor?

El Peterbilt no había necesitado de grandes reparaciones, era como si las heridas no fueran de importancia, las piezas extras de Jetfire habían desaparecido como si de un extra a su armadura se tratara.

Solo ver que los decepticons ya no representarían ninguna amenaza esa noche, Optimus Prime se dio un momento para recordar en silencio a todos sus amigos caídos ya fueran humanos o autobots...

¿Nostálgico?- le preguntaron de pronto.

Jane McKenzie con una venda a la cabeza se acercó al líder autobot aun en modo alterno.

¿Es grave?- preguntó Optimus

En lo absoluto- dijo ella sin darle importancia- pero Sara insisitó... ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

El Peterbilt se sorprendió un poco, cómo sabía esa humana que se proponía dejar Egipto.

Vamos, es obvio que quieres ver el territorio que estaba bajo control de Megatron- dijo Jane apoyándose contra la puerta del conductor del trailer.

- Será peligroso

- Nadie dijo que sería fácil... Por cierto... Gracias.

- ¿Gracias?

- Por mantener no dejar morir nuestra esperanza...

Esa noche ya no dijeron nada más, ya mañana pensarían en su siguiente movimiento, en lo que el destino deparará.

Esa noche las hogueras continuaban encendidas, la vida había regresado, lo mismo que la esperanza, hasta fuegos artificiales habían encontrado y ahora todos disfrutaban del espectáculo.

No es un planeta tan malo- dijo Jetfire elevando la vista mientras también él disfrutaba de las luces- no estaría mal quedarse aquí...

Fin.


End file.
